Little Sister
by loveableturtle
Summary: Ally is Dez's sister, and Austin is Dez's best friend. She's 16, he's 18. She has a boyfriend, he has a girlfriend. Yet somehow, they fall in love anyway. But can they overcome everything and be together?
1. Black Belt

**Hey guys! This is my first A&A fanfiction, since I've only just started watching it recently, so feedback would be appreciated! :D I love the Auslly pairing, so I really wanted ot write a FanFic about them. I hope you like the story, please please please review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally, sadly :(**

Chapter One

Ally was sat on the counter, legs crossed, humming to herself as she wrote a new song in her secret diary/songbook when she first met him. The store had just closed, and she was waiting for her brother, Dez, to pick her up. It had been a long day and she was tired, hungry and angry because her brother was late, but writing songs always calmed her down.

"Excuse me?" she jumped as someone tapped her on the shoulder gently.

"Argh!" she jumped off the counter, dropping her book and pen on the floor.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She scowled. She was not in the mood to be polite.

"The shop closed ten minutes ago. But if you come back tomorrow, I'm sure I can help you out." She said in a fake cheery voice, bending down to pick up her stuff.

"Oh, I'm not here to buy anything." She looked at him, eyebrows raised suspiciously.

"If you're a thief, I must warn you, I'm a black belt in karate." She rose her arms in what she thought was the correct position. He laughed, shaking his head. _He has perfect hair, _she thought unconsciously, before mentally scolding herself.

"No worries, I'm not a thief." She sighed in relief, dropping her arms and relaxing.

"Good, because I'm not really a black belt in karate. I went to one lesson, when I was seven, but I dropped out." He laughed, shaking his head.

"I'm Austin, Dez's friend. Is he around?" she shook her head.

"Nope. He's supposed to be picking me up, but he's late."

"Oh. Typical Dez. You mind if I wait with you? He was supposed to meet me by the fountain today at twelve, but he never showed." She snorted, rolling her eyes.

"How long have you been friends with Dez?" she asked him. He frowned, confused.

"A couple months, why?"

"That explains it. See, anyone who has known Dez for long knows never to arrange to meet him. He's, let's say, he's a little…"

"Scatter-brained?" she scoffed.

"I was thinking more along the lines of 'completely hopeless', but let's go with scatter-brained." Austin laughed, and Ally couldn't help but notice how nice he looked when he smiled.

"Any idea what time he'll be here?" she rolled her eyes.

"If he hasn't forgotten completely, I'd say anytime in the next ten-fifteen minutes. He's usually about half an hour late." Austin groaned and jumped up onto the counter. Ally caught herself staring as his T-Shirt rode up to show his toned stomach. She blushed, turning away to avoid embarrassment.

"Are you okay, erm…?"

"Ally." She told him, a little annoyed. Dez had been friends with this guy for two months, but he hadn't mentioned me?

"Yeah, that's right. Dez mentioned you a couple times." She smiled softly. Maybe he had mentioned her.

"Really? Oh, God, what did he say?" this time it was Austin's turn to look away, embarrassed.

"Oh, nothing." She snorted.

"Seriously, what the hell has he said about me?"

"Well, not a lot really…" Ally glared at him.

"Tell me!"

"Okay, okay! But you didn't hear this from me. He said you were…annoying, that you always wanted to know what he was doing, and you were really nosy. That's about it really, except for-no, that's it." She raised her eyebrow suspiciously, but didn't push it. She had a feeling she didn't want to know what else he had said about her.

"Oh, okay then. Well, I guess I am annoying, and nosy, so-"

"He said you always get really bad PMS, and that sometimes he wished you were a guy because of it." Ally blushed, utterly humiliated. She could not believe her brother had said that, especially to _guys!_

"He-he said that?" she stuttered. Austin nodded forlornly, silently berating himself for having such a big mouth.

"Dammit, I'm going to fucking kill him!" Ally half-yelled, just as her brother walked into the shop.

"Whoa, little sis', watch your language. Who are you going to kill?" he said, laughing as he walked over to ruffle her hair. She shoved him away.

"You! I cannot believe you said that to your friends, especially _guy _friends!" she shouted, making Dez step back a little. He glanced at Austin as if only just noticing him.

"Austin! You idiot! You told her what I said?" he looked at his friends wide-eyed. Austin put his arms up in surrender.

"Sorry dude, she's pretty persuasive. She has a black belt in karate!" Ally burst out laughing at her brother's confused face.

"Private joke, Dez. You wouldn't get it." Dez looked ticked off.

"Dude, you have private jokes with my _sister? _Whaddup with that?" Austin shrugged, but Ally answered his question.

"Well, since you were late, and we were both waiting for you, we started talking."

"About what?" asked Dez, frowning.

"Mostly about the things you say about me to your friends. I had no idea you thought of me like that! Oh, and by the way? If you ever mention my menstrual cycle," both guys winced at the words, but Ally just rolled her eyes, "I will kill you. Got it?" he nodded, afraid. His little sister was pretty scary when she wanted to be. That, and she had control of the TV for the next two weeks, and Dez did not want to be stuck watching '16 and Pregnant' or 'Teen Mom' for the next fourteen days. Not that Ally particularly liked those types of programmes. She would just put them on to annoy him.

"Okay, I shouldn't have said that, but I never said anything that wasn't true." She stopped to think about that for a second, before nodding in agreement.

"I guess it is true. But that doesn't mean you can go tell all your friends, okay?" Dez nodded, smiling slightly, and Ally grinned.

"Okay. Come on; let's go home, I have tonnes of homework and only a few hours to do it."

"Ally, you have the whole week-end to do your homework." She scoffed, shaking her head.

"Who does home-work on a week-end? I mean, except for geeks and stuff? Anyway, I have loads to do this week-end." He snorted.

"Like what?" he said disbelievingly.

"Well, I have to go shopping with Trish tomorrow to get a new outfit for the party. That should take until about one. Then we have to get ready, which should take us about four hours. Then we have to go to the party early to help set-up, and then the party will start. I probably won't get back from the party until early morning, and I might even stay at Trish's place, and then I won't get home until the afternoon, and then I have to get ready for my movie date with Dallas." Dez looked flabbergasted, as did Austin.

"Are all your week-ends this hectic?" asked Austin.

"Pretty much. C'mon, guys, let's go home." Said Ally, pushing past her brother and running out of the shop.

"Dude, why is she running?" asked Austin.

"To get to the car first." Replied Dez.

"Should we run after her?"

"You should. I'm driving; passenger seat is between you guys. Wait, what are you even doing here?" asked Dez, only just realizing that Austin wasn't supposed to be there.

"Well, you ditched me earlier today, so I came here to see if you were here, and your sister said you were coming, so I waited." Dez looked guilty.

"We were supposed to meet up today?" he asked.

"Yeah, at the fountain."

"Sorry, I must have forgotten. You wanna come over? We can play video games and stuff…" Austin laughed, punching him on the arm playfully.

"I am so going to beat your ass." They laughed, walking out of the store to go to the car. Unfortunately, Dez forgot to lock up...

**Please review! :)**


	2. Sexy Panties

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, that's the most amount of reviews I have had for the first chapter of a story! Thanks so much, please review again! If I get mots of reviews, I will update faster! :D For every reviewer, I will r&r one of their stories, so please say in your review which story you would like me to r&r! thanks! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line, sadly. Unless this is a dream, in that case I own everything! And I have a pet unicorn...man do I have some weird dreams.**

Chapter 2

Ally POV

That night I was in my bedroom, carefully applying an avocado face mask, when the two guys barged into my bedroom.

"Argh!" I screamed, terrified. Luckily I was fully clothed, but if I hadn't been I would have killed Dez.

"Helllloooo Allly." Slurred Dez. I could smell the booze from where I was standing, which was at least a metre away. I frowned at them, disgusted.

"Dez, mom and dad are going to kill you if they find out you guys have been drinking!" Dez laughed, and he and Austin stepped forward. Unfortunately, Austin lost him balance, tripping and falling in a heap on the floor, laughing so hard I was surprised he was still breathing. Dez was laughing at him too, before Austin grabbed his ankle and pulled him down with him. I stood there, arms folded, looking at them pointedly.

"What the hell are you doing in here guys?" Dez looked at me properly for the first time since they had come in, and burst out laughing once again.

"Wh-wh-why is your f-face g-g-green?" he spluttered. I rolled my eyes.

"It's called a face mask. It's to make me look pretty.

"You don't need it. You're pretty enough." Slurred Austin, and for a moment I didn't understand what he had said. Then I realised, and I blushed. Luckily they couldn't see, because I had a face mask on. Dez looked at Austin weirdly.

"Duude, that's my sister. What are you onn aboouut?" he said, and Austin blushed.

"I-I dunno. I'm wasted. I don't know what I'm saying." He replied. I'll admit it, that kind of hurt. But it's not like I really should care. It's not like he would ever like me anyway…and I have a boyfriend! Sheesh! Although, to be honest, Austin did not look or sound quite as drunk as my brother.

"Okaay, whatever. I'm going to go get something to eat. You coming?" he said, slowly getting to his feet and leaving my room. Austin tried and failed to stand up, and I laughed.

"Here." I said, offering my hand.

"Cheers." He said, laughing as I grunted when I tried to pull him to his feet.

"You're heavier than you *pant* look." I huffed when he was finally on his feet.

"It's all the muscle." He said cockily, but the effect was slightly ruined when he stumbled and almost fell again. I snorted with laughter, and he glared at me, mock angry.

"I'm going to go find your brother before he breaks something." We both jump as we hear a smash from downstairs.

"Too late." I sighed.

"Ha. See you later. Oh, by the way, I meant what I said." I looked at him, confused.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"That you don't need the face mask. I haven't had that much to drink. I can still tell a pretty girl when I see one." I blushed, looking down.

"You don't mean that." I whispered, nervous. He chuckled.

"I'll regret this in the morning, but yeah, I do mean that." I smiled, and he walked out, closing the door softly behind him. I then heard another smashing sound, followed by a loud 'shit!' from my brother, and then a rapid 'thud thud thud' as Austin ran down the stairs to get to him before he broke something else. I rolled my eyes, deciding to intervene if it happened again. Luckily, it didn't, and I managed to get a good night's sleep.

The next morning I awoke to shouting and arguing. At first I couldn't make anything out, but after a few disorientated seconds I managed to focus and heard more clearly. Apparently, the boys had not cleaned up after themselves last night, so when mom and dad got home a few minutes ago, there were empty beer cans and bottles of WKD all over the place. Not to mention the two expensive vases that were lying on the lounge room floor in pieces. It sounded like mom and dad thought they had thrown a party. Sighing, I climbed out of bed and wandered downstairs to set them straight.

"Hey mom, hey dad. Look, they didn't have a party. They just got completely pissed and forgot to clean up after themselves." Mom snorted.

"Honey, its nice of you to try to get your brother out of trouble, but have you seen the amount of beer cans and empty bottles? This was definitely the work of more than two guys." I looked around.

"I think you'll find that most of these bottles are still half-full, mom. Trust me, Dez and Austin were the only people here, other than me, last night." Suddenly I remembered that Austin was there. And I was still wearing the clothes I had slept in. It wouldn't matter, except for the fact that all I wore to bed last night was a skimpy tank top and a pair of panties with 'sexy' on the bum. I blushed, embarrassed, glancing at Austin. Mom saw, then looked me over. She tutted, rolling her eyes at my stupidity. Unfortunately, my mom was not one to spare me any embarrassment.

"Oh, honey, in case you haven't noticed, we have a guest. Do go put on some clothes." She sighed, and I swear my entire face lit on fire. I looked down, turning to walk away, my face burning even brighter, if possible, when I heard the boys snicker. Obviously they had read the 'sexy' on the back of my panties. I heard a muffled 'smack' and an 'ouch' from Austin. I wondered why, but didn't dwell on it. I had more pressing concerns, like, for example, how I was ever going to show my face in front of them again.

I slammed my bedroom door behind me and fell face down onto my bed. For a while I just lay there, thinking. At least there was one plus side; I had slept in a bra. I jumped when I heard a loud knock at my door, followed by my brother calling my name softly.

"Don't come in! I'm, erm, I'm changing!" I shouted, jumping up and running into my closet.

"I won't. Just hurry up, I need to talk to you." He replied. Panicking, I quickly looked around for something to wear. I grabbed a new pair of panties, a pair of black skinny jeans and a stripy black and white top that came to just above my belly button. Yanking them on, I shoved the 'sexy' pants and the tank top into my laundry basket, which was now overflowing. I really needed to do some laundry. Even Dez managed to do his laundry at least once a week. It had been at least a month since I last did any.

"Okay, Dez, you can come in now." I called, sitting down at my dresser to brush my hair and do my make-up. He walked in, smiling.

"You sure gave Austin an eyeful, sis." He joked. I scowled at him.

"Whatever. It's not my fault. You hardly ever have friends stay the night. Usually I just walk around in whatever I slept in, which is usually the same as that, and no-one cares." He nodded.

"I know, you forgot. But thanks, anyway." I frowned, puzzled.

"For what? Embarrassing your best friend?" I asked. He laughed.

"Oh, he embarrassed himself."

"What?" Dez chuckled.

"Well, he wasn't embarrassed at all until I caught him staring at your ass." I blushed.

"Yeah right." I scoffed.

"I'm serious. I had to hit him and everything. He was all but drooling. If it was anyone else but you, I would have been the same." Hurt, I swirled around angrily to face him."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I asked. He raised his hands innocently.

"No, I don't mean it like that. You're my sister, Ally. But trust me, as much as it pains me to say this, you're hot." He winced. To be honest, even I found it a little awkward to have this conversation.

"Okay…"

"Well, you're going to have guys drooling over you no matter what you wear. Just, try to wear clothes around them. Oh, and Austin may be staying over quite a lot from now on, so do try to wear clothes."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Is there something I should know about?" I asked, worried. He looked confused for a second, then realisation dawned on his face, and he stuck his tongue out, shuddering.

"No! Eugh, no! He's just…he needs a friend right now, and he needs to get away from stuff. As his best friend, I need to be there for him. Trust me, after the way he looked at you a minute ago, there's no way the guy is gay." I laughed, blushing again.

"Okay, well, I've got to get ready to go meet Trish. Will you drive me?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure. When do you have to be there." I checked the time.

"Ten minutes." I said, then panicked. I only had ten minutes to get ready.

"Okay. Hurry up, we should leave early, I have to drop Austin home." I smiled then gestured for him to leave, before hurriedly applying the rest of my make-up, ready for my shopping trip with Trish.

**Please review! It means a lot, and please read the A/N at the top if you haven't already! :P Thanks!**


	3. Small World

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! And for all the reviews I had on last chapter, I actually couldn't believe it! Please please please review again! And if you haven't already, please review! I don't care if its anonymous or signed, I just love to hear your opinion! Thanks so much! My offer from the last chapter still stands, by the way! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line :/**

Chapter 3

Austin POV

I could not believe what Dez's sister was wearing. I especially cannot believe how much I liked it. I mean, she's Dez's sister! But she's hot! I mean, really hot! If only she was my age, and not Dez's sister…wow. I cannot think about Ally this way! If Dez could read my mind, I would so be dead right now. I have a girlfriend!

I was in the passenger seat next to Dez. Ally was in the back, and we were on the way to the mall. She's meeting her friend Trish to go shopping for a party at Frank's place tonight. I was invited, but I wasn't planning to go. Although, now I know Ally is going, it's a little tempting…what am I thinking? I'm going mad. She's way too young for me. And she's DEZ'S SISTER!

"Hey, Dez?" Ally said, looking up from her phone screen. I was surprised; she had been texting non-stop since we got in the car.

"Yeah?"

"Are you working today?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you cover my one o'clock shift?" she asked sweetly. Dez rolled his eyes.

"I'm supposed to be on my break at one, Ally! If I cover your shift I won't get a break all day!" he said.

"Aw, please!" she begged. I felt bad.

"I could do it for you, if you want. I mean, I don't have much experience, but it can't be that hard, right?" I cut in. Ally looked at Dez hopefully, but he shook his head.

"Thanks Austin, but we can't afford to pay another employee right now, even if it's just for a couple hours." Said Dez. Ally's face fell.

"I'll do it for free." I offered. Dez shook his head again.

"Nah, I can't ask you to do that." Ally grinned.

"But I can." She said, grinning at me.

"No, Ally. I'm older, I'm in charge." She grunted.

"Fine. How about you take his pay out of my wages?" she suggested. He considered this.

"I suppose…if Austin is definitely okay with it." He said. They both looked at me expectantly. I nodded, shrugging.

"Fine with me. I could use the cash." I said. Ally grinned, mouthing a 'thank you'.

"Be warned, it's not a lot of money." Dez warned me. I shrugged.

"Whatever. I was willing to do it for free, remember." Dez nodded, and Ally smiled.

"If we weren't in the car, I would hug you right now!" she squealed, already texting again. I shook my head, laughing.

"So, Austin, do you want me to drop you off at home after we've dropped Ally at the mall." Dez asked me.

"Nah, I'm meeting Kelly at the phone accessory cart." I replied. Ally's head shot up.

"Kelly? As in, Kelly Jones? Dallas's sister?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, why? Wait, didn't you say you were going on a date with a guy called Dallas?" I asked, realisation dawning.

"Yup."

"Wow, it's a small world. My best friend's little sister is dating my girlfriend's little brother." Her smile faltered for a second, but I don't know why.

"Yeah, small world." She smiled.

"We're here guys. You two jump out, I'll park the car." Said Dez. Ally and I jumped out of the car.

"Where are you meeting your friend, erm, Tish?" I asked, not remembering her name.

"Trish," She corrected me, "I'm meeting her at Sonic Boom. She wants to see Dez."

"Why does she want to see Dez?" I asked her, confused.

"She has a tiny crush on him." She said, sounding annoyed.

"Really?" I asked, laughing.

"Yeah. It's annoying as hell." She said, rolling her eyes. I just laughed more.

"I am so going to take the piss out of Dez about this." I smiled. Her eyes widened, and she shook her head panicking.

"No! No, don't tell Dez! He doesn't know! She would be so embarrassed if he found out, and she'll kill me if she knows I told you." She babbled. I shushed her.

"Calm down! I won't say a word, I promise!" I said. She nodded, smiling.

"Thanks Austin."

"S'okay. Are you coming?" I asked her, gesturing towards the entrance to the mall.

"I have to wait for Dez. He has the key to Sonic Boom, and I need to help him open up." She said. I nodded.

"Okay, well, I have to go. Kelly's waiting." I waved goodbye as I started walking towards the mall. She smiled slightly, looking distracted, and waved back.

"Bye Austin. See you later!" she said.

I walked into the mall, still thinking about Ally. I didn't know what had gotten into me! I jumped when I felt someone squeal and jump onto my back.

"Austin! Hello baby I've missed you!" I heard Kelly say from where she was on my back.

"Hey baby." I smiled, swinging her round so she was facing me. She leant in and kissed me, and although I enjoyed it, it felt weird. I wondered why, but kissed back as usual anyway. I didn't want her to think there was something wrong. When I eventually pulled away, I saw Ally from the corner of my eye. She was staring at us, a strange expression on her face. When she saw me looking at her she blushed and looked away. The funny thing was, I felt a little guilty, as if I had been caught cheating. It's not like I even like her like that anyway, and she would never like me. I'm her brother's best friend. She's my best friend's sister! Mentally scolding myself for thinking about another girl when I was seeing my girlfriend for the first time in almost a week, I looked back at Kelly and kissed her again, quickly.

Ally POV

I felt so stupid. When I saw Austin kissing Kelly, his _girlfriend, _who also happened to be my _boyfriend's _sister, I felt so jealous. Which is stupid, since I don't even like him. He's my brother's best friend. He's off limits. And it's not like he would ever like me back, even if I did like him. I'm his best friends little sister. Rolling my eyes at myself, I turned to follow my brother into Sonic Boom.

"Boo!" shouted Trish. I jumped.

"Trish! Have you been stood there all that time?" she grinned.

"Yup. Just waiting for you to notice me. Who's that guy you were staring at? He's hot, girl! Too bad, he's dating Kelly. And you're dating Dallas! Oh my God, you're making eyes at your boyfriend's sister's boyfriend!" she yelled, outraged. I shook my head, quickly putting a hand over her mouth to shut her up. I hoped no-one had heard her, especially not Austin.

"No, it's not like that. Ew. First of all, I'm with Dallas. I love Dallas, he's amazing. Secondly, he's Dez's best friend. Third, he saw me in just a tank top and those 'sexy' panties you bought me for my birthday last year. I will never be able to look him in the eye without being embarrassed!" I explained. Trish laughed.

"Oh, I bet he loved that. Wait, what was he doing at your house? I'm assuming he was at your house, and that you didn't go out in public with only your pants on."

"He stayed the night. Like I said, he's Dez's best friend. They both got drunk, and when mom and dad got back they were yelling, thought they had had a party. I got up and went downstairs to tell mom and dad that they hadn't. I forgot to put some clothes on." I thought that the whole thing about him 'needing a friend' that Dez mentioned was a little private to go blabbing about to Trish.

"Oh, okay. Well, come on. You have to help your brother open up, and then we can go shopping!" she squealed, excited. I will never understand why Trish gets so excited about shopping. I mean, sure it's fun, but not that fun. And not if we're shopping for hours. Luckily, Dez was already pretty much done opening up, so we didn't have to do much before we were okay to leave and do the fun part of our day out. Although I kind of wished we had stayed in the store a little longer because when we walked out, Austin was once again making out with Kelly. I sighed, feeling stupid. I didn't even like him! Right?

**Please review! Hope you liked it! :D**


	4. Close Second

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews on Chapter 3! I'm glad so many of you liked it, and I'm especially glad so many people have taaken teh time to review! I have never had so many reviews for a story before, so thank you guys so much! It means a whole lot to me, really! I hope you like this chapter, it's kind of a filler but there is a little Auslly and it's pretty imprtant! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line. **

Chapter 4

Ally POV

We were back at my house in my bedroom after a long, tiring day of shopping. I yawned, pretending to listen to Trish's story about her mad uncle Darrin.

"Ally, are you even listening to me?" she asked, irritated.

"Nope." I said, lying back on my bed and closing my eyes.

"At least you're honest." She sighed. I chuckled. I was too depressed and tired to deal with Trish.

"Look, Trish, I know you've been looking forward to it for ages, but I don't think I really want to go to this party tonight. I'm too tired, and I don't really feel that well." I said, feeling bad when I saw her face fall.

"Aw, but I really wanna go! And my mom won't let me go if you don't go! Please come, Ally, please! You don't even have to drink or anything, you can just sit in the corner and not do anything, but please come!" she groaned, and me being the pushover that I am, I nodded.

"Okay," I sighed, "but you are not drinking, Trish! My brother will be picking us up and he'll kill me if I let you drink." I said, and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Thanks Ally, you're the best. Come on, we have to start getting ready. We only have four hours until we have to be there." She said, panicked. I laughed.

"Oh no, whatever shall we do?" I moaned sarcastically. She hit me round the back of the head playfully, but laughed.

"Come on. Let's make you look sexy!" she squealed, pulling me up off the bed.

Four hours later I was dressed in a pair of floral patterned tights, a very short denim mini skirt and a very low-cut V-neck top that Trish had secretly bought for me. I was slightly embarrassed, but honestly I liked it. I thought I looked hot!

"Whoa, Ally babe, you look gorgeous. Dallas is going to die!" said Trish. I was glad that she had forgotten about Austin.

"Thanks Trish. You look pretty good yourself!"

She was wearing leopard print leggings with a long, luminous pink top. She had straightened her usually curly hair, and was wearing a white headband. I had my hair down, as usual, despite Trish's attempts to put it in a bun.

"Don't I know it! Come on, let's go, we're late already!" said Trish, glancing at her watch impatiently.

"Hang on let me get my bag." I said, rummaging in my closet unsuccessfully.

"Your bag is downstairs, in the coat closet Ally." Said Trish, bored. I nodded.

"Right, sorry. Come on then." I said, grabbing my phone from my dresser and running down the stairs. As I turned the corner to go into the lounge room, I collided with something tall and skinny.

"Ouch!" he said, and I heard him grunt. Assuming it was Dez, I got mad.

"Watch where you're going, you idiot!" I yelled, fixing my skirt which had ridden up, before looking up to see that it wasn't Dez after all. It was Austin.

"Sorry Ally." He said, smiling apologetically.

"It's fine! I mean, I thought you were Dez, and I was mad, but now I know it's you, so it's fine. Not that I like you better, I mean, it's just-" I babbled, but he cut me off.

"I know what you mean, Ally. Calm down." He said, laughing. He stood up, offering me his hand. I took it and he pulled me to my feet, a lot more easily than it had been for me to pull him up.

"Thanks." I said, blushing. He grinned.

"No problem." He replied.

"Wait, when did you get here? Where's Dez?" I asked.

"Only just. Dez dropped me off, and now he's on the way to my place to get some clothes for me to change in to from my mom." He explained. I frowned, confused.

"Why didn't you go with him?" I asked. The smiled fell off his face, replaced by a sad look. He shook his head, then smiled lightly.

"No reason." He said quickly, before turning around and walking away briskly.

"Austin, wait!" I called, grabbing his arm and turning him around. I then realised why he had walked away so fast; there were tears in his eyes and one had escaped and was rolling down his face slowly, as if in slow motion. I felt so sorry for him in that moment, even though I had no idea what was wrong, so I did what I always do for my friends when they are upset; I hugged him. For a second he stiffened up, and I was about to pull away, awkward, but then he hugged me back and buried his head in my shoulder. We stood like that for a while, before he pulled away and smiled slightly.

"Wow. Don't I feel like a pussy." He said, embarrassed. I smiled lightly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make things awkward. I just thought it looked like you needed a hug." I said, and he smiled.

"Thanks. You were right, I did need a hug. It's not like I can hug Dez, even when I am upset. You're lucky, you're a girl. When you're sad you can hug any friend, guy or girl. As a guy, that would be pretty awkward." He said, and I smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it would." I agreed.

"So, you heading to that party?" he asked me. That reminded me. We had been talking for ages, where was Trish? And why hadn't she come to get me?

"Yeah, actually, we were on the way out when I bumped into you." I told him.

"You aren't going to be late because of me?" he asked. I scoffed.

"Who is ever on time for a party?" I asked, laughing. He nodded in agreement.

"But hang on, it doesn't start for another hour. Isn't it really uncool to be early for a party?" he asked, more confused. I smiled, walking over to the coat closet.

"Yeah, but we're friends of Lucy's, so we said we'd come early to help her set up." I said. He nodded in understanding.

"Cool. See you later then." He said. He was about to walk away, when I realised something.

"Hey, wait a minute, how did you know that the party doesn't start for another hour?" I asked. He grinned.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." He said. Just then, my brother walked in.

"Hey, Austin, I got you some clothes for the party Frank invited us to tonight. Hang on, is it the same one Ally and Trish are going to? Oh, hey Ally. Trish is waiting for you outside, and she's getting impatient." Said Dez. I laughed at Austin's irritated expression.

"Looks like I just found out, eh Austin? So, are you guys coming to the party?" I asked.

"Yup." Austin sighed. Dez looked guilty.

"Sorry, we were planning to surprise you and Trish. Oh, Austin, is Kelly going too?" he asked Austin. I turned to the closet to grab my bag, before walking briskly out of the room.

"Ally? Are you okay?" asked Dez worriedly. I panicked.

"Yeah, I just remembered what you said about Trish. Wouldn't want to keep her waiting for too long." I said, smiling. Dez seemed satisfied with this, but Austin looked concerned.

"Gimme a minute." I heard him say softly to Dez. Dez looked confused, but he shrugged it off.

"I'm fine Austin, honest." I said, smiling at him.

"Are you sure?" he replied sceptically. I could tell he didn't believe me.

"Yeah, really." I laughed. I was lying through my teeth, but he didn't have to know that. Finally looking satisfied, he turned to go, but not before adding one last thing.

"Oh, Ally?" he said.

"Yeah?" I replied, halfway out the door.

"You look hot. You should dress like that more often." I blushed.

"Is it better than my sexy outfit this morning?" I asked, joking.

"No, but it's a close second." He said smiling. I froze, blushing wildly. He walked back into the lounge, and I snapped out of it. Closing the door softly behind me, I walked down the garden path towards Trish.

"Sheesh, Ally, what took you so long? Now we're too late to help Lucy out. She's gonna kill us!" Yelled Trish.

"Sorry. Anyway, she won't kill us. She said not to worry if we couldn't get there early, remember?" I told her.

"I guess. But I'm still mad at you. Although I did get to talk to your brother alone…" she said, and I rolled my eyes.

"For all of five seconds." I said. She stuck out her tongue.

"Just get in the car Ally." She sighed. I laughed. Now that I knew Austin was coming, I was strangely excited about this party. Not because I like him or anything. He's just a friend. He makes me laugh. Plus, Dallas will be there. I'm excited because of him, too. It's not just because of Austin…I don't think.

**Please review! Constructive criticism is appreciated! :D**


	5. Party Time

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, I'm so glad you like the story, this is the most amount of reviews I have ever had for a story, and it's also the story I have most fun writing, so please keep reviewing! If I hit 100 reviews before I finish this story I will definitely write another Austin & Ally story, so please keep reviewing and alert me if you think you'll want to read that! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line.**

Chapter 5

Austin POV

When we got to the party, it was already pretty out of control. I was, strangely, worried about Ally. Shaking it off, I jumped out of the car and waited for Dez.

"Careful not to break any valuable vases tonight Dez!" I said, joking. He glared at me. I just laughed more.

"Shut up, Austin. Before I throw a 'valuable vase' at your head." He scowled.

"Calm down, dude. I was only joking."

"Whatever. Come on inside, I need a drink." He said, locking the car and heading towards the house.

I followed him silently, wondering why he was in such a bad mood. When we got inside we were separated almost instantly. Not that I really cared. For some reason, I just wanted to find Ally. I knew it was wrong to be looking for her when Kelly was supposed to be coming, but I just wanted to talk to her. I also knew it was wrong of me to flirt with her like I did earlier, but I did that anyway too. I don't know why, it's just something about her.

"Austin!" I heard a girl's voice shout. I turned, hoping it was Ally. Unfortunately, it was Kelly. What am I saying? I mean, fortunately it was Kelly. Sheesh.

"Hey Kelly. What's up?" she smiled, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me sloppily, missing my mouth by over an inch. Yup, she was pissed.

"I misssssed yooou." She slurred, pulling herself closer.

"You already said that, earlier today." I said, smiling. She laughed.

"Noo, I meannnn I _missed _you." She clarified, jumping up to wrap her legs around my waist. By now I was feeling pretty uncomfortable.

"Come on, Kelly, you're drunk. Do you want me to drive you home?" I asked her, but she shook her head.

"Nooo, I waannnt you to comme with meee." She said, jumping down, stumbling slightly, and dragging me towards the stairs. I stopped her.

"Kelly. No." I warned. She laughed, tugging my arm again.

"Pleeassse?" she begged, jutting out her bottom lip.

"No, Kelly." I laughed. Unfortunately, she took it the wrong way.

"Why aree you laughing? Do you ffind thiss funny?" she said, suddenly angry.

"No, no I don't. I just don't want to take advantage of you, Kelly." She suddenly burst out crying. Drunk Dez=a couple broken vases. Drunk Kelly= scarred for life.

"Sssoorrrry." She said, sobbing into my shirt. I wrapped my arms around her comfortingly, feeling guilty.

"Come on. We can take Dez's car, he won't mind." She looked up at me and smiled.

"You know you're a great boyfriend?" she said. I smiled. Now I felt even worse than before. Sighing, I smiled at her and helped her to walk out of the house and down the driveway to Dez's car.

Ally POV

I had been waiting for Austin to get here since I had arrived myself, but now I kinda wish he hadn't come at all. When he and Dez walked in he was instantly jumped on by his girlfriend, Kelly. They then engaged in a make out session, which I did not want to watch. When I looked over again they were on their way upstairs, to do God knows what. Then they stopped, and he said something to her, and she got mad. Then she started crying, and he hugged her, before leading her back out of the house and to Dez's car. I know I shouldn't have, but I felt like crying. I mean, no matter how much I say I don't, it's pretty obvious that I do like him. I mean, I know nothing will ever happen, but it still hurts. I mean, I thought he was at least a nice girl, but Kelly was obviously drunk, yet he was taking advantage of her anyway.

Sighing, I turned around and walked over to the kitchen to get a drink. I promised myself I wouldn't drink, but I was hurt. I grabbed a can of beer and opened it. It actually didn't taste that bad. Soon enough it was empty. I grabbed another one and went back into the main room to dance.

I was dancing with Lucy and Sophia when I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist. I squealed, kicking out and laughing loudly. I felt a soft kiss on the back of my neck and realised who it was.

"Dallas!" my voice came out slurred. I was surprised; I hadn't realised I had drank that much.

"Hey Ally, honey. You having a good time?" he asked, letting go of me. I whirled around and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him hard.

"Better now that you're here." I whispered in his ear. He grinned, kissing me again, before pulling away and asking me if I wanted to dance. I nodded, and we started dancing. After a while, we were kissing as well. He picked me up suddenly and spun me around, leaving me facing the door, just as Austin walked back in. Minus his girlfriend. The jerk! I caught his eye, and he smiled. I just glared at him, before pulling Dallas closer to me and kissing him, harder than I had before. He seemed to get the wrong idea, because I soon felt his hands drift from my back to a little lower down. I pulled away, panting.

"Dallas! What the fuck was that?" I asked. He reached out, pulling me close again.

"Don't tell me you didn't want it, Ally." I hadn't noticed it before, but his voice was slurred too. And I could smell the beer on his breath. All of a sudden I didn't feel like kissing him anymore. I felt more like throwing up. Pulling away, I walked over to the staircase where there were fewer people. I needed to cool down or I was really going to throw up. Unfortunately, Dallas followed me over. And he seemed to think I was going to the stairs for a completely different reason. Grabbing my hand, he started to drag me upstairs.

"Come on, let's find a room." He said, stopping to pull me into another kiss. I pulled away, disgusted.

"No, Dallas, I don't want to." I said, pulling away. He grunted, pulling me harder up the steps.

"Don't be such a tease." He said angrily. I looked around frantically, and guess who's eyes met mine. Austin's.

"Help. Me." I mouthed, pleading with my eyes. He nodded, shoving past people to get to us.

"Come on, Ally." Said Dallas, squeezing my arm hard enough to hurt.

"Ow!" I cried, tears springing to my eyes.

"Let her go, Dallas." Austin said, coming up the steps to get to us.

"You're Kelly's boyfriend, right?" he said, momentarily forgetting about me, loosening his grip. I pulled away and ran down the steps, across the room and out the door. On the porch I sat down in one of the wooden seats and cried.

Austin POV

I knew it was a bad idea. I knew it would get back to Kelly. I knew she would be angry as hell with me. But I felt so protective of Ally, I just had to.

"Dude, look, now Ally's gone, and I'm-" I didn't let him finish his sentence before I brought my fist to his face so hard he flew backwards and hit his head off of the top step.

"Don't touch Ally unless she wants you to." I warned, before jogging back down the stairs, ignoring all the people staring at me, and walked out the door. I saw Ally straight away, crying her eyes out into her hands. I crouched down beside her, placing a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Stop crying, Ally, it's not worth it." I said. She wrapped both her arms around my neck and pulled me to her in a hug. I hugged her back, hating Dallas for making her cry like this.

"I-I'm sorry, it's j-just…" she tried to say, but I shushed her.

"It's okay. Let it all out." I whispered comfortingly. Eventually she pulled away, wiping her eyes. She looked down, noticing my hand.

"What the fuck did you do to your hand?" she said, slurring her words. I knew she was acting strange. From the little I knew of her, I knew she wasn't the type to be dancing or kissing like she was if she was sober.

"Punched your boyfriend." She rolled her eyes.

"Ex-boyfriend. And you didn't have to do that, Austin." He smiled.

"Yeah, I did. No-one touches my best friends little sister." I frowned when her face fell.

"Thanks." She whispered softly.

Ally POV

I knew he only saw me as Dez's little sister. It just hurt to know that for certain.

"Come on, let's go. I'll find your brother, you go wait in the car." He said, passing me the keys. I nodded, jogging over to the car. When I got inside, I locked it again. Then I curled up in a ball, and cried. But this time, it wasn't over Dallas.

**Please review!**


	6. Going Home

**Thanks for the reviews guys! They really mean a lot! I am so glad so many people like this story, I love writing it, I really do! Please review again, or if you haven't already review for the first time! Thanks sooo much! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line :(((**

Chapter 6

Austin POV

"Ally!" I called, knocking on the car window. I hadn't wanted to wake her up; she looked so happy and peaceful. But she had the keys, and the car was locked, so we had no choice.

"W-what?" she said, jolting awake. I winced as she banged her head on the seat, but she didn't look hurt. Grabbing the keys, she unlocked the car so we could get in.

"Wait, Ally? Can you sit in the front please?" I asked. She looked confused.

"Why?"

"Because Dez is wasted, and I really don't want him throwing up on me." I told her. She snorted with laughter, yawning as she climbed into the front seat. I helped Dez clamber clumsily into the back seat and jumped into the driver's seat, starting the car and backing out of the drive slowly.

After a few minutes, Dez was snoring loudly. I laughed, and Ally joined in when she saw what I was laughing at.

"So, how much did you have to drink Ally?" I asked her seriously. She sighed, blushing.

"You probably think I'm really stupid and irresponsible, right?" she asked, sounding upset. I shook my head.

"Honestly, I thought you were a little smarter than that, but if it was me I would have drank a lot more than you did, so I'm not one to judge." I said. She looked pissed off, and I wondered why.

"So, you've known me all of two days, and you think you thought I was smarter than that? Austin, you don't know me! Don't pretend like you do." She sighed, and I shook my head.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just…never mind. Look, you're okay, that's all that matter. Are you sure you're okay? Dallas was being way out of order." I said.

"Don't mention him." She sighed.

"No worries. On the bright side, Dallas wasn't the only member of the Jones family who got drunk and tried it on tonight." I sighed. She glanced at me, confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Kelly was really drunk, wanted to go upstairs. I said no, and stupidly started laughing. She got angry, so I apologised, then she started crying, so I took her home. Figured she had had enough to drink." I explained. She looked away, biting her lip guiltily. I wondered why.

Ally POV

I felt really bad. I had assumed he was taking advantage of her, when in reality he was doing the opposite.

"Are you staying over again tonight?" I asked him, trying to hide the hopefulness in my voice.

"If it's okay. I really don't want to go home, not this late. My dad-I mean, I don't want to wake everyone up." He stopped himself. I wondered what he was going to say about his dad, but he looked upset so I changed the subject.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Dez won't mind. And mom and dad should be out again tonight. Actually, I think they went on a business trip today. I'll call them to make sure, but they shouldn't mind anyway. You're Dez's friend." I sighed, pulling my phone out of my pocket, noticing that my top had ridden up to show off half of my stomach. Blushing, I quickly pulled it down, trying to be discreet. Sadly, Austin noticed, and laughed. I ignored him and dialled my dad's number.

"Hello?" he said, his voice crackly.

"Hey dad. Are you home?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady. If I slurred, he would know I had been drinking, and then he would never let me go to a party again.

"No, I'm in Washington. I'm sure we told you about it, we'll be gone a few days."

"Yeah, I thought so, but I wanted to be sure. Erm, Dez wants to know if Austin can stay over again tonight." I couldn't tell them Dez was drunk. They would kill him, then he would kill me.

"Why didn't Dez call?" dad asked suspiciously.

"He's, erm, watching something." I lied unconvincingly. Dad seemed to accept the excuse.

"Fine, whatever. Just tell them if they get drunk again and break anything else, they're in trouble." He warned.

"I will. Bye dad."

"Bye sweetie. Oh, Trish can stay over too, if she wants." He hung up then, and I froze.

"Shit!" I said. Austin looked at me, panicked.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sounding worried.

"I completely forgot about Trish! She's supposed to be coming back with us!"

"Dammit. Well, we're nearly back at your place. I'll drop you and Dez off and go back for Trish." He offered. I shook my head.

"Don't be silly. I'll come with you. I'll find Trish." I said. He nodded, albeit reluctantly. When we reached our house he parked the car, then we both got out to help Dez get inside. Once he was safe in bed, we went back out to the car to go get Trish. We drove the entire way in awkward silence. When we got there I told Austin to stay in the car while I looked for Trish.

Going back into the house, I realised that it had gotten a lot wilder than it had been when I left. There were lots more people, it was a lot warmer, and most people seemed a lot drunker. Sighing, I pushed my way through the crowds, looking for Trish. I knew that she shouldn't be hard to see, with her luminous top, so I figured she must be somewhere else. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could and rolled my eyes when I saw the amount of doors. This could take a while, and I really didn't want Austin to worry and come inside. What if Dallas was still here?

I couldn't see Trish in the hall anywhere, so I started looking in the rooms. The first two were empty, but the third one wasn't. Opening the door, I gasped in shock when I saw Dallas making out with some blonde girl on the bed. His shirt was on the floor and her skirt was hitched right up. Dallas saw he over her shoulder. And he just smiled, and went back to kissing her. Shocked, I shut the door behind me and slid down it so I was sitting on the floor. It was there that Austin found me five minutes later.

"Ally? Ally are you okay?" he asked, running over. I shook my head, bursting into tears. He pulled me to my feet and helped me down the stairs and out of the house.

"What's wrong Ally?" he asked when we were in the car.

"He-he was in there. With a g-girl. They were making out, and I'm pretty sure they w-were planning to do more. And he saw me! He saw me, Austin, and he just smiled and went back to whatever he was doing." Austin hugged me, and I relaxed into his warmth. After a minute, he sighed and pulled away slowly. He had a strange look on his face, but I brushed it off.

Austin POV

I wanted to kiss her so badly in that moment. I wanted to make it all better, make her pain go away. I knew I couldn't. She's Dez's sister. I'm dating Kelly. I think that just made it worse.

"Okay, you stay here, I'll go look for Trish, okay?" I said. She nodded and I climbed out of the car. Jogging up to the house, I went inside. I saw Lucy, Frank's sister, and asked her if she knew where Trish was.

"Trish? She went home with Sarah and Penny." I sighed; I was glad to know she was okay.

"Was she drunk?" I asked. Lucy shook her head. I said goodbye and left the house. On my way out I saw Dallas walking down the stairs with a slutty blonde girl. I was tempted to punch him again, but from the look on both of their faces I assumed he was already embarrassed enough. Smiling to myself, I went back to the car. Ally smiled at me.

"Where's Trish?" she asked me, sounding worried.

"It's okay, she went home with Sarah and, erm…" she laughed.

"Penny?"

"Yeah, that was it."

She nodded, looking relieved.

"Come on then, let's get back." She sighed, doing up her seatbelt and resting her head on the window. I stared at her for a second, before jumping in and starting the car. This was going to be a long night.

**Please please please review! :D**


	7. Locked Out

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews! They mean so much and I am so happy to know you like the story! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line :(**

Chapter 7

Ally POV

When we got back, me and Austin walked into the house. For a minute or two we just stood in the hall in silence, wondering what we should do. Then Austin looked like he remembered something.

"Ally, do you know if something happened to Dez today?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't think so, why?" I replied.

"No reason. He's just been acting weird since I went into the store to cover your shift today. Then it seemed to get worse and worse, until we got to the party and he was in a really bad mood. I think that was why he drank so much." He explained.

"Well, I haven't seen him since I left the store with Trish. Although he did seem a little weird when we got to the store. I didn't really pay attention though."

"Oh well, maybe he was just in a bad mood. Are you going to bed?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"It's only eleven. I'm not going to bed before one in the morning on a Saturday night." I said matter-of-factly. He laughed.

"Come on then, you want to watch a movie?" he asked. I grinned.

"Yeah. I'll put one on, you make some popcorn. Oh, and you can go see if Dez wants to come watch too." His face fell slightly, and I wondered why, but he smiled back and nodded, so I forgot about it. Walking into the lounge I went over to the DVD cupboard and grabbed my favourite movie. I put it in the machine and was just about to press play when Austin walked in, rubbing his arm.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Your brother didn't want to be woken up. He threw his alarm clock at me." He said. I laughed.

"Okay, well, you okay with this movie?" he looked at the screen.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Beauty and the Beast." I told him, then blushed, only just realising how childish it was.

"Is it a horror movie?" I stared at him, incredulous. Who doesn't know Beauty and the Beast?

"No! I hate horror movies! Don't you know Beauty and the Beast? One of the all-time best Disney movies ever!" I said. He shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"Typical guy. Look, you can press play. I'm going to go change into something more comfortable." I told him.

"You should wear your pyjamas. You know, the ones you were wearing this morning. They looked comfortable…" he said, his eyebrows rose suggestively. I threw a pillow at him, running out of the room and up the stairs before he could throw one back. Hearing him start running after me, I ran into my room and tried to slam the door shut. Unfortunately he was too fast, and he stopped me from closing it. Laughing, I ran round to the other side of my bed, which was luckily in the middle of the room. We circled the bed for a minute, smiling at each other, before he unexpectedly jumped onto the bed and grabbed me, pulling me up with him. Laughing, I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let go. I kicked backwards gently, making him fall. We landed in a heap, with him on top of me. For a second, it felt like time had stopped. Our faces were so close. All I had to do was lean forward slightly, and we would be kissing. He seemed to have the same idea, as the next thing I knew his face was moving closer. My eyes fluttered closed, and our lips brushed.

"Ally, what the fuck?" we sprang apart as Dez barged into the room.

"We weren't doing anything!" I defended automatically. Austin looked at me, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, you were. What's with all the screaming and thumping? I was trying to sleep!" he yelled and I sighed, relieved.

"Sorry, Dez, I was chasing her." Said Austin, trying not to laugh.

"Why?"

"Dunno."

"Sheesh. I'm going back to bed. Shut up and watch a movie or something." He growled. We waited until we heard his door slam shut, and then burst out laughing. After we stopped, though, things got awkward.

"Erm, I'm gonna get changed." I mumbled, looking at the door. He nodded, staying where he was.

"Are you going to, you know…?" I said, looking more pointedly at the door. He nodded, blushing. I felt bad, but I wasn't exactly going to get changed with him in there. I don't know if it was the drink, or just because of what had just happened between the two of us, but I found myself changing into a tank top and short shorts. It wasn't quite the same, but it was pretty close to what I was wearing this morning. Minus the 'sexy', although the shorts had a pair of lips on the back. I wiped off all my make-up and left my bedroom, being careful not to make any noise outside Dez's room. I went into the kitchen first to get a drink of water, and then walked into the lounge, where Austin was staring at the TV screen, looking bored but oddly fascinated. He looked at me when I walked in, and did a double take.

"What's wrong?" I asked innocently. He gulped, looking back at the screen.

"N-nothing. I'm fine. You know, this movie is actually pretty good, in a weird, boring-as-hell way." He said, changing the subject. I laughed.

"Don't dis Beauty and the Beast. It's the best movie ever."

"Sure it is."

I jumped on the couch and he yelped in surprise. I started laughing, until he hit me with a pillow. Grabbing one, I hit him back. It soon turned into an all-out pillow fight, although we had to be quiet because of Dez. **(Oh my God, that sounded really bad…)**

"Okay, okay, I surrender!" I said, laughing and holding out my pillow for him to take off me.

"Good." He said, grabbing my pillow and dropping them both on the floor, then he started advancing towards me slowly. I backed away, afraid.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked, my heartbeat speeding up as my back hit the wall.

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time." He replied, placing his arms either side of my head. My eyes widened, and my breathing sped up.

"W-we've only known each o-other since yesterday. It hasn't b-been a long time…" I whispered.

"Shh." He said, leaning closer. I closed my eyes, then thought better of it and opened them again. At the last minute, he grinned and pulled away, before picking me up and slinging me over his shoulder.

"Austin! Put me down!" I yelled. He shushed me, before opening the front door and putting me down on the porch. Smiling, he stepped back inside the house and shut the door. I froze, hoping to God he wouldn't lock it. I heard the unmistakable 'click' sound, and rushed forwards.

"Austin! Let me in, it's freezing out here!" I yelled, banging the door hard. I couldn't believe him. First he almost kisses me, making me fall in love with him even more, then he locks me outside in the cold knowing full well that I'm only wearing a skimpy top and shorts. I kept banging the door as hard as I could, hoping he'd let me in. Eventually an angry looking Dez yanked it open.

"What the fuck is going on now? I thought I told you two to be quiet!" he yelled. Austin mouthed 'sorry' from behind him, but I didn't care. Shoving past Dez, I ran up the stairs and into my room. Slamming the door shut I fell face-down onto my bed and started crying. For the third time that night. I heard a gentle knock at the door, and I threw my pillow at it. I wasn't in the mood to deal with Austin or Dez right now.

"Are you okay Ally?" came Dez's voice from the other side. He sounded much less angry than before. Composing myself, I replied.

"I'm fine, Dez. Just tired. Goodnight." I called.

"Night." He replied. I had no doubt that it would take a long time to get to sleep.

**Sorry there was no Auslly kiss, but I thought that would be enough to satisfy you for now... Review! :D**


	8. Awkward Moment

**Thanks for all of the reviews for last chapter, I am soo glad you liked it! I love writing this story so much, it's by far my favourite, so I love that you guys like it too! Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line :(**

Chapter 8

Ally POV

The next morning I woke up really late, and for a second I panicked, worried I would be late for my movie date with Dallas. Then I remembered what had happened last night, and I realised that our movie date was never going to happen. Surprisingly, I wasn't as upset about that as I thought I would have been. A few days ago, this would have seemed like the end of the world. But the thing is, ever since I met Austin, I haven't really thought about Dallas the same way. And I never will again after last night.

"I'm sorry dad!" I heard Dez yelling from downstairs. I assumed it was on the phone, since dad is in Washington. There was a pause, and I climbed out of bed and ran to the door to listen in.

"No, nothing was taken but the money in the cash register." Another pause.

"It was only about 2k. I emptied it the other day." I could tell he was upset. From what he said I gathered that the store had been robbed.

"No, don't come home. I'll talk to the police myself….Don't say that dad!" I could hear the tears in his voice. I silently left my bedroom and crept down the stairs.

"I swear, it won't happen again." I walked in just as he put down the phone. He looked pissed, and I could tell he was close to tears.

"What happened Dez? I asked him.

"Nothing. Its fine Ally, leave it alone." He said, sounding tired. But I wasn't letting him off that easy.

"Come on Dez, I'm 16, I'm not exactly a kid anymore. Just tell me! I'm guessing the store was robbed, but why?" I said angrily. He whirled around.

"I forgot to lock up, okay? I was stupid and I got distracted talking to Austin on Friday night and I forgot to lock the store. Dad blames me. I think he hates me, Ally." He said, shouting at first but getting quieter with every word. I hugged him.

"It's not your fault. If anyone's, its dads fault. He's the one who owns a store and expects his kids to look after it alone. How many times has he been at the store in the past six months?" I said. He smiled.

"Once. To tell us he couldn't help out that day." I laughed.

"Exactly. Come on, don't beat yourself up about this." I said. He nodded.

"Okay, thanks Ally. Now I've told you what's wrong with me, you have to tell me what was wrong with you last night." He said. My eyes widened and I shook my head.

"It was nothing. I just overreacted because Austin locked me out and it was cold." I said, but he shook his head disbelievingly.

"No, I've done that in the middle of winter before and you've laughed it off. What really happened."

"Just…some stuff happened at the party with Dallas, and when you got mad I guess it just all came back to me and…" the real reason was because Austin had nearly kissed me and made me fall for him a little more, before pulling away and locking me outside in the cold. But I wasn't about to tell him that. He could never know that I liked his best friend.

He nodded, satisfied, and hugged me.

"Come on, let's go wake Austin up and go to the mall. I'm guessing your date tonight is cancelled?" I nodded, following him upstairs. When he went into the guest room to wake Austin up I went into mine to change. I heard the guys laughing and running downstairs, so I started changing, throwing my pyjamas on my bed.

"Hey, Ally, Dez wants you-" Austin said as he walked in, freezing when he saw me stood there in just a bra and pants. Wide eyed, I grabbed the closest thing to cover up with, which just happened to be a clean bra I was planning to change into. Blushing harder, I squeaked and ran into my bathroom, slamming the door shut behind me. I leant back against the door, embarrassed as hell. After a few seconds I peeked my head out of the door, shocked to see that he was still there, frozen as if he was paralysed.

"Austin? Can you please leave? I kinda need to change." I whisper-shouted. He shook his head, as if only just realising what was going on.

"Yeah, right, sorry." He replied, walking out. I got changed into my red skinny jeans and black and white polka dot top as fast as I could before running out of my room and down the stairs quickly. Pretending like nothing happened, I smiled at both guys before grabbing the cornflakes and milk and pouring myself a bowl of cereal.

"You ready to go Ally?" Dez asked. Austin just pretended to be busy with his phone, but his cheeks were still suspiciously red.

Austin POV

I felt so bad last night when Ally got upset. She told Dez it was because of Dallas, but I knew it was because of me. I had nearly kissed her. I was so close. Then she closed her eyes. Kelly never closes her eyes when I kiss her. So, obviously, that made me think about Kelly, then I felt guilty, so I pulled away. Then I picked her up and took her outside. I wasn't planning to lock her out there, but I had to get away from her for a minute. I needed to calm down. Not in that way, it wasn't that bad, but my heart was racing and I was short of breath. And I knew that if I was alone with her for much longer I really would do something I would regret. Then she got upset, and I wished I had done something I would regret. Anything would have been better than seeing her upset. At least now I know that my feelings, however strange they may be, are returned. If she didn't like me back she wouldn't have been so upset. Yeah, I'm admitting it, I like her. She's so different to Kelly. Kelly's lovely, but lately she just seems more like a friend than a girlfriend.

"Austin? Austin! We're her!" called Dez, jolting me out of my reverie. I automatically looked back at Ally, but she was already out of the car and halfway across the parking lot.

"Sorry dude." I said. He shrugged.

"Are you meeting Kelly today?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"Nah, I thought I'd hang out at the store with you today."

"Well, it's a Sunday, so we're only open for a couple of hours. But I was thinking of taking Ally to see a movie. I don't know if you heard, but she had a bit of drama with Dallas last night." He said. I snorted.

"Heard? I was the one who stopped him from dragging her upstairs and doing God-knows-what with her." I said. Dez looked shocked.

"What?" he said, outraged. Whoops. I figured he knew the whole story, but apparently not.

"Never mind." I said quietly.

"Austin." He said threateningly.

"Look, I think it's up to Ally to tell you about this. That wasn't the only thing that happened, but I don't know if she would really want me to tell you. That's up to her, I only mentioned it because I thought you knew everything." I said. He nodded reluctantly, sighing as he climbed out of the car. I followed him, silently berating myself. Ally was going to be so angry.

When we got to the store Ally had opened up and was already behind the counter, although there were no customers yet so she was sat there writing in a book. I wandered over, looking over her shoulder.

_When I think of you_

_And the things we couldn't do_

_And the places we couldn't see _

_I wish you were here with me _

'_Cause you're the one I wanted_

_To do those things with _

_They say I should be happy_

_They say I should be pleased _

_That I have light in my life_

_But I'm just stumbling through the dark_

_All I want is a guide_

_All I want is a light _

_All I want is you _

_To lead me through the dark_

_And take me home tonight_

"That's really good." I said, making her jump. She glared at me, closing her book and jumping down.

"Don't read my book, Austin! Just leave me alone, for fucks sake ! Stay out of my life!" she yelled, tears in her eyes. She stormed off and left me alone, wondering what the hell I had done to make her so mad.

**Please please please review! :D**


	9. Break Up

**Hey guys! There's a littel drama in this chapter, so please tell me if you think it was overdramatic or if you think I wrote it really badly, because I kinda feel like I have... Please review! Oh, and thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I'll give a shout out to one random reviewer for this chapter, so please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line! D:**

Chapter 9

Austin POV

Ally ignored me for the next couple of hours. Even when I asked her if she was ignoring me, she just sighed and walked away. Which, by the way, I think is very rude. When you are ignoring someone, you could at least have the manners to tell them! Actually, when I think about that, I realise that it was a very stupid thing to say. It's almost-GASP-the kind of thing Dez would say… I'm fucking turning into Dez!

Anyway, at around noon, Kelly came into the store. She was wearing sunglasses and her hair was a mess, so I assumed she had a wicked hangover. I didn't really want to, but when she walked in I hugged her and gave her a quick kiss, which was a mistake since she had morning breath on top of the smell of alcohol. I almost puked, although if I had at least it would smell better than her breath.

"Hey Kell. You hungover?" I asked her sarcastically. She glared at me, which would have been scary but I couldn't see her eyes through her huge Ray-Bans.

"Just a little." She sighed. Ally walked in then, and I automatically pulled my arm away from where it was around her shoulders. Ally just looked at us, rolled her eyes, and went up to the counter to serve some old guy. I sighed, still having no idea why she was so mad. I mean, it had to be more than just looking at her book over her shoulder. Even Ally wouldn't get this upset over something as juvenile as that.

"Did your parents yell at you for getting drunk?" I asked her. She shook her head, leaning her head on my shoulder. I felt like I should have put my arm around her, but I couldn't bring myself to, not in front of Ally. Which was stupid, because Kelly and I ended up looking really odd, stood there with her leaning on me and me with my arms by my side. Obviously Ally thought so too, because when she looked at us again she snorted with laughter, before rolling her eyes and leaving the room. Kelly eventually stood up straight again, staring at me pointedly.

"What the hell was that?" she whisper-shouted. I shrugged.

"I dunno. Sorry." She punched my arm. Hard.

"Really? 'Cause it looked to me like you didn't want to put your arm around me! You made me look like a real idiot, Austin! What the hell is wrong with you?" I winced, rubbing my arm.

"Sorry, Kelly. It's just…" I tried desperately to think of an excuse.

"I'm waiting…" she said impatiently. Then it came to me.

"Well, Ally and Dallas had a bit of a fall out last night. I didn't want to hurt her feelings by acting all lovey dovey." She raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"Really? So, you didn't want to hurt some stupid sixteen-year-old girl's feelings, so you decided to make your girlfriend look like an idiot?"

"Don't call Ally stupid. And I guess when you put it that way, it's odd, but she was really upset." I said. Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Oh for God's sake, the girl is completely overreacting." She sighed. I shook my head at her, angry.

"You don't know what happened, Kelly. Don't judge her on things you don't understand."

"No, I do know what happened. Dallas told me everything. She was being immature, had too much to drink. She was all over him, giving him all kinds of signals. So he thought she wanted more, and when he tried, which he had every right to do, she totally freaked and got some freak to punch him." she said matter-of-factly, as if she was there and knew everything. I got angrier with every word, and then when she called me a freak at the end, I exploded.

"What the hell, Kelly? You weren't even there! She wasn't giving him signals, she was dancing! Are girls not allowed to dance with their boyfriends anymore without practically getting raped? And she didn't overreact. He was practically dragging her up the stairs, and she was crying and trying to push him away from the start." I explained. She scoffed.

"Oh yeah? And how would you know that? Why should I believe you over my brother? He was there." She said.

"So was I! And guess what, Kelly? I was the 'freak' who punched your stupid little brother!" I shouted. Dez ran over at that point, and Ally had come out of her practice room and was watching them from the balcony.

"Y-you punched my brother? Over that little brat?" screeched Kelly, pointing at Ally. Ally looked hurt.

"Kelly, he deserved it!" I shouted. She shook her head.

"No, no! My brother would never try to force a girl into anything. I can't believe something like that about my brother. I'm sorry Ally, but I can't." she said, looking directly at Ally. Ally nodded slightly, obviously realising that Kelly meant nothing against her. She loved her brother, and though she knew it was the truth, she couldn't bring herself to believe that he would do that.

"He was really drunk, Kelly. He wasn't himself." She shook her head.

"He wouldn't do that anyway! He's not that type of person. And until someone can prove to me that you're telling the truth, and that you had a reason to punch him, we're over Austin. I can't date you knowing that you broke my brother's nose." She said, sighing and moving away from me.

"It's broken? Wow, I really can throw a punch." I said, surprised at myself. Ally rolled her eyes, and Kelly just turned to walk out of the door. Then I realised; Kelly just broke up with me, and all I said was something about my punching skills.

"Wait, Kelly!" I yelled, running after her. She stopped, but didn't turn around.

"What?" she snapped and I could tell she was holding back tears.

"I'm-I-I'm sorry. I would apologise for hitting your brother, but I'm not sorry. Not at all. What he tried to do to Ally…"

"Oh, for God's sake, please shut up about Ally!" she screamed, and I winced. I looked at her, confused.

"What?" I said, confused. She closed her eyes and composed herself.

"Ally this, Ally that! That's all it's been with you lately." She said, but she said it quietly. If Dez or even Ally had heard her, I would have been screwed.

"I don't-"

"Yes, you do. Its okay, Austin, but she's sixteen. And she's Dez's sister. Dez's baby sister." She said this as if it was something dirty, like I wanted Ally for something…

"Shut up, Kelly, you don't know anything. Ally is Dez's little sister. I don't have feelings for her, not even a little bit. She's just my friend. Just Dez's little sister. She's close enough to my age that we can be friends, but I would never try anything on with her. Gross." The worst thing about what I was saying wasn't that it would hurt Ally if she heard it, or even that it was a lie. The worst thing about it was that even though it wasn't true, I would always have to pretend that it was. Me and Ally will never be together. I mean, if she was just a random sixteen-year-old, it might be okay. But she's Dez's sister. I can't do anything with Dez's sister. No matter what feelings I have for her, (and trust me, I have feelings for her), I can never act on them. Dez would kill me.

"Are you sure?" asked Kelly sceptically. I nodded, and she smiled a little.

"Okay, I guess I believe you. I don't know why I thought it really. You don't actually talk about her a lot. You just mention her a lot, when you tell me you went to the mall with Dez and Ally, or you stayed over at Dez and Ally's house. I was just overreacting because I was upset. Don't worry, I won't say anything to anyone. And, you never know, maybe we'll be a couple again one day. But right now, I have to stand by my brother, and if he says he didn't do something, I have to believe him." She said, looking sad. I nodded in understanding; I don't have a brother, but Dez is like a brother to me, and if anyone ever accused him of something like this I would stand by him no matter what.

"That's okay Kelly. I guess I'll see you around." I said. She nodded, and then leant forward to kiss me on the cheek. Then she turned around and walked away. I watched her walk away, wishing that my life could be simple, and that I could still be in love with the beautiful girl who loved me, rather than the amazing, gorgeous, talented girl who maybe liked me, maybe hated my guts. I turned to go back into the store, and saw that a crowd, mostly people who had been inside the music store, but some others too, had formed. When I looked at them they all dispersed, except for Ally. She stayed there in the doorway, just looking at me. I couldn't read her expression, but just before she turned away I caught a glimpse of what could have been a smile.

Grinning wildly, I followed her back into the store. Sadly, she disappeared into the room she had been in for most of the day, and I thought it was probably better not to follow her.

**Please review! :D**


	10. Boiling Point

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews, I've had 104 for only 9 chapters! this is amazing! :D Thank so much, please keep reviewing, any consructive criticism is totally welcome, I just love to hear your feedback! :D Hope you like this chapter! I think you will...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line.**

Chapter 10

Ally POV

I was sat in my practice room playing on my old piano when Austin burst in. I jumped, automatically closing my book and hugging it to my chest. I used my book as a diary as well as a song book, and I had written some pretty embarrassing things about him. I glared at him. I was still ignoring him, and I didn't like the fact that he had completely ignored my 'KEEP OUT' sign.

"Hey Ally. Dez told me to come get you. We're closing the store, it's almost midday." I sighed, reluctant to leave. Sadly, my dad says I can use this room as a practice room as long as I was only ever in here when the store was open. I stood up and shoved my book into my bag, before walking past Austin and out of the room. I wasn't really sure why I was so mad at him. All he did was look at my book. I think I was still upset about the whole locking me out thing, and the fact that he had seen me in my underwear this morning. Before I was out of the room properly, however, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back, shutting the door behind him.

"Ally…" he said, sounding pained. I tugged my arm out of his grasp and glared at him, still refusing to speak to him.

"Okay, so you won't talk to me. But you can still listen, right?"

I nodded in answer. Angry as I was, I wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Look, Ally, know you're upset about last night, but trust me, I did not mean for things to go down like that. I really was going to…you know. But then I remembered Kelly, and your brother, and…you're sixteen Ally. I'm eighteen. You're Dez's sister." I was shocked at the pain and anger in his voice. So shocked, in fact, that I decided to speak to him.

"What do you mean, Austin?" I asked him in a whisper. He sighed, shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts.

"I wanted to kiss you Ally. So badly. But things would never work out between us. And I didn't want to hurt you." He said, looking at the ground. I said nothing. Instead, I grabbed his face gently and looked him in the eyes.

"Why wouldn't it work?" I asked him softly.

"Because…Dez would…you're sixteen…" I shrugged off both of these excuses.

"Dez doesn't have to know. And who cares how old I am?" I said, and he grinned. He leaned in a little closer, and I sighed, closing my eyes. Our lips touched, ever so softly, and it felt so good. I reached out and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling his body closer to mine. He did the same, and the kiss soon went from soft to hard, from sweet and gentle to passionate and rough. He pushed me backwards until my back hit the wall, and I gasped. He used this opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth, and I grinned. Me and Dallas never used to kiss like this. Eventually he pulled away, panting.

"That was…" he sighed. I grinned.

"Amazing." I finished his sentence for him, He smiled, nodding in agreement. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and we sprang apart.

"Hello?" I said, trying to keep my voice as normal as possible.

"It's me. What are you two doing in there?" said Dez. I panicked, running over to my piano and sitting down just as he walked in.

"I tried to tell her it was time to go, but she's ignoring me. She has been all day." Austin lied smoothly. I smiled to myself. Not quite _all _day…

"Oh, come on Ally, quit being so petty. Come on, we have to go. Why are you ignoring him anyway?" he asked. I panicked, not as good at lying as Austin, but it was okay as Austin answered for me.

"Apparently, no-one touches Ally's book." He sighed. Dez laughed, nodding.

"That explains it. Alright guys, come on, we should go." Austin followed Dez out of the room, and then I left, shutting and locking the door behind me. When we left the shop I automatically reminded Dez to lock up, then winced when I realised what I had said. It was okay, though, as he just glared at me, thinking it was a joke.

When we got in the car, Dez asked Austin if he was staying over again tonight. He shook his head, sighing sadly.

"Nah, man, it's been too long. I really should get home. The longer I stay away, the worse it's going to get." Dez looked at him, worried, and I wondered why. I didn't ask, though. It felt too personal. I was slightly disappointed, though, that he wasn't staying the night. We needed to talk. Not that that was the only reason, just the most important one…

"Are you sure, Austin? My parents are still away. They could be gone for weeks. You can stay if you want." Austin smiled gratefully, obviously wanting to say yes, but shook his head.

"I have to make sure that they're okay, Dez."

"Well, I could drop you off to check on them, then if it's okay you can come back. Seriously, Austin, you should stay over."

"Well…" he considered this, glancing back at me. I figured it was a dead giveaway, but Dez just assumed he was worried since I didn't know what they were talking about.

"You aren't listening to this, are you Ally." I glanced up from my phone, on which I had been playing Temple Run, and shook my head. I had, of course, but he didn't need to know that.

"Okay, I guess that sounds okay. But I think Ally should know, Dez. It's her I'm imposing on too, not just you." Dez sighed, nodding.

"You want me to explain while you're inside." Dez said. I looked at Austin, pleading with my eyes. He nodded a little.

"No, it's okay, I'd rather tell her myself. She's my friend, I owe her that." Dez nodded, pulling up outside a small, run-down house. Austin jumped out and ran down the driveway into the house. We waited in silence for him to come back out.

Austin POV

I walked into the house and could instantly smell booze. Sighing, I tried to be as quiet as I could to avoid him, but he heard me.

"Austin? Is that you?" he bellowed, slurring. I winced.

"Yeah, Frank, it's me." I sighed, walking into the lounge room where he was sat on the couch watching TV.

"Where the fuck have you been for the last fucking week?" he yelled. My sister and mom ran in, staring at me, wide eyed. I knew my mom was angry; she was the one who had told me to stay away.

"It's only been three days, Frank, and I've been around." I said, trying to be vague but not make him more suspicious.

"Don't be so ungrateful. I am your father, you will address me as such." He bellowed. This was new, he never got mad when I called him Frank before.

"You're not my father. You're the drunk bastard that provided the sperm. You will never be my father." I yelled at him, finally losing it. Slowly he got to his feet, before stumbling towards me. My sister screamed. I ducked when he threw the first punch, and then swung, hitting him square in the jaw. He fell backwards, landing on his sorry ass. I knew that things had finally hit boiling point. There was no way my mother and sister were staying here any longer. I looked at him to see if he was going to get back up. He was motionless, but I could see his chest rising and falling. At least he wasn't dead.

"Come on mom, Maggie, let's go. Is there someone you can stay with tonight?" in the past whenever I had mentioned them leaving him, my mother had fought me, refusing to go. But tonight she must have been able to tell that I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Your Aunt's place. She has a spare room, we can probably all fit." She said. I shook my head.

"I'm staying at Dez's. You two can stay with Aunt Gina." I told her. Mom nodded, then ran forwards to wrap her arms around me.

"I am so sorry. For everything." She sobbed into my shirt. I wrapped my arms around her in return, wincing at how thin she was, then I hugged Maggie too. Eventually we left the house. Dez got out of the car straight away, running over.

"Are they okay?" he asked me, looking over my mom and sister in turn. I nodded.

"Yeah, but they need a lift to my Aunt's place. Can you take them?" I asked him. He nodded, running back to the car to tell Ally to move into the front. The three of us got into the back, Maggie in the middle, and I gave Dez directions to my Aunt's house. I caught Ally's eye in the mirror at one point, and I could see the confusion in her eyes. I smiled weakly, and she smiled a little back, before looking away. I definitely had some explaining to do.

**Please review! I'll update much faster if you review! :D**


	11. Long Night

**Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter! I got 17! For one frikking Chapter! Oh My God! I am soo happy, like, really! Thanks so much to all you readers, I am so glad you like the story! :D I hope you like this chapter, and please keep reviewing! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line. D:**

Chapter 11

Ally POV

After we dropped Austin's mom and sister, (I'm assuming that's who they were), off, we drove home. I didn't understand why Austin didn't go with them, but I was kind of glad he didn't. Maybe I would understand when he explained everything. When we got back to the house we all sat down on the couch, me in the middle, and put a movie on. We didn't watch it though. Instead, we talked. Well, they talked, I listened.

"Okay, Austin, you wanna tell her?" Dez asked him. He took a deep breath and nodded, looking me straight in the eye.

Well, it's not really that complicated. My dad is a drunk. Since I turned eighteen a few months ago, he's started being violent towards me. Like, beating me up violent. For a while I just let him get away with it, but then I started trying to not go home. Mom told me to stay away, because she hated to see him hurt me. I would stay at friend's houses, or sleep on the street. It wasn't a great time for me. Then I met Dez, and we were friends for a while. He's been paying for me to stay in a motel. It's not much cleaner than the street, but it's a little less dangerous. Anyway, three days ago the motel closed down, and instead of finding another one, Dez offered to let me stay here as much as I wanted. I agreed, because I was sick of not sleeping in a house. Then today, I wanted to make sure my mom and my sister, Maggie, were okay. Strangely, he was in. He usually isn't in during the day, which is why I thought it was safe. But he was there, probably because he got fired or something. So he was yelling at me. Then I yelled back at him, and he tried to hit me. I hit him back, and he was on the floor. Then I guess I just snapped. I'm not going to let mom and Maggie live with that monster anymore. I'm going to go to the police in the morning. Maggie and mom are staying with my Aunt Gina for a while, but I don't want to. She hates me. So do you think I could stay here for a while?" he was talking to both of us, and that last part mostly to Dez, but he was looking at me the whole time. I knew he thought I would judge him, that I would hate him.

"I'm so sorry Austin." I whispered, and he got my message. I hugged him tightly, but quickly, not wanting to make Dez suspicious. He stiffened slightly, but smiled at me gratefully.

"It's not your fault, Ally. Don't be sorry." He said, smiling slightly.

"Okay, are you two hungry?" asked Dez, looking at his watch.

"Yeah, very!" I answered automatically. Then I blushed, embarrassed that I had said that in front of Austin. What if he thought I was greedy?

"So am I." he said, smiling at me. I looked away.

"Okay, well I'm going to go get us some pizza." He said, standing up to leave.

"Why don't we get it delivered?" I asked him, confused.

"Because the good pizza place doesn't do deliveries."

"You mean Mozzarella Marvin's? Isn't that really expensive?" I asked, shocked. It was great pizza, but the prices were unbelievable.

"Yeah, well, I think Austin deserves it." He said. I nodded, looking at Austin who was shaking his head.

"You don't have to-" Dez cut him off.

"You aren't going to win this argument, so shut up." He said, grabbing his coat and walking out of the room.

"See you in a bit Dez." I called after him.

"Bye." He called back. I heard the door open, then slam shut behind him, leaving me and Austin sat next to each other on the couch. I looked at him, and he smiled weakly. For a second, it was silent.

"So….. What do you want to do?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Look, about earlier…I'm sorry, I know I'm a lot older than you and you probably didn't want it to happen, and you would probably rather just forget it. I mean, you're only sixteen, it's illegal anyway, and-" I cut him off by wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him, harder than I had ever kissed anyone before. He froze for a second, shocked, before relaxing into the kiss and wrapping his arms around my waist, sending tingles up and down my spine. I don't know what happened, but I found myself pulling my leg up to straddle his waist, and I pushed him back into the couch. He moaned, making me shiver. I pulled away after what felt like only a minute or two, our faces so close, but not quite touching. He smiled at me questioningly, and I grinned back.

"You aren't that much older than me. I really wanted it to happen, and trust me, I will never forget it. And who cares if it's illegal? No-one has to know…" I whispered. He looked pained for a second, but then he nodded. Smiling, I kissed him again. This time it was more frantic. After a few seconds I opened my mouth to let his tongue slip inside, and I moaned when he bit my lip gently. My hands trailed down his arms to his stomach, to slide beneath his shirt and feel his toned abs beneath my finger. I shivered, my heart racing. I leant into him, pressing our bodies closer together. We were both out of breath by now, so we pulled apart for a moment, smiling at each other. Then we kissed again, and again, and again. And again…

Eventually, his hands, which were around my waist, slid lower, and I gasped. He pulled away, worried that he had upset me. I shook my head to tell him it was okay, he hadn't upset me, but the mood was ruined. Sighing, I pulled away, moving to sit down on the couch properly. It had just felt so…_good. _I had a feeling that if we hadn't stopped we would have done something I would regret. Besides, Dez would be back soon, and we did not want him to catch us doing…whatever.

"Sorry." I whispered, embarrassed. He looked at me, still out of breath, frowning.

"For what?" he asked.

"For that…" I answered.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Ally. I went too far, I'm sorry." he said, and I laughed.

"Trust me, you didn't go too far. If anything, you didn't go far enough." I said, He still looked sceptical.

"Far enough with what?" Dez asked, walking into the room and making us both jump.

"Erm, with, erm…his dad!" I said, looking at Austin, panicked. He nodded.

"Yeah, I punched him out, but now I'm wondering if I went too far. Ally says it wasn't far enough." Dez put the pizza down and looked thoughtful.

"I'd say you went just far enough. He definitely deserved to be punched out." Dez said. I sighed, relieved that he had bought the excuse.

"What are you doing back so soon, anyway?" I asked him. It could only have been, like, five minutes, since he left, right?

"Soon? Ally, it's been almost half an hour." Dez said. I glanced at Austin, who looked confused too.

"Wow, it didn't feel that long…" I said. Austin laughed, then covered his mouth to muffle it. I chuckled a little too.

"What did you two get up to while I was gone then?" Dez asked suspiciously, opening the pizza boxes. I sniffed, loving the smell. This was by far the best pizza in the world ever. Then, realising what Dez had asked, I blushed furiously, looking away to hide it. I heard Austin snort, already eating a slice. I rolled my eyes. _Boys._

"Nothing really. We were talking about my dad and stuff, and watching TV." Said Austin with his mouth full. Usually I would find that disgusting, but all I could think about was the fact that I had been kissing that mouth five minutes ago. And how much I wanted to be kissing it again…without pizza in it, of course. Shaking my head to rid myself of thoughts of Austin, I reached for a slice of pizza. Trying to eat pizza as gracefully as possible because I'm in front of the gorgeous guy I really, really like was no easy feat, but I didn't make myself look too much like an idiot. I say too much because I did jump when a gunshot went off on the TV and got pizza sauce on my cheek. Austin and Dez both laughed at me, but overall it wasn't too embarrassing.

"Okay, I'm going to bed guys." Said Dez, standing up and taking the pizza boxes to the bin. I looked at Austin, who shook his head to tell me he wasn't tired. I smiled.

"Goodnight Dez. We're gonna stay up and watch this movie." I told him. We listened as he ran up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door shut. We waited a few minutes to be sure he wasn't going to come back down, and only started talking when we heard his loud snoring.

"So…" I said, looking at Austin. He smirked evilly, before leaning forward and capturing my lips in another searing kiss. _This is gonna be a long night…_

**Please review! :D**


	12. Can't Sleep

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews! They mean so much to me, they really do! I'm really glad so many people like the story, and I love all the feedback xx I know I can't please everyone, but I have tried to use as much of the advice as I can, without ruining the story :D Thanks! Hope you like this chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line D: **

Chapter 12

Ally POV

That night I was lying in bed thinking about Austin. I've never felt that way about anyone before. I mean, I went out with Dallas for a while, but we didn't even kiss until we had been together for months. I know Austin is older than Dallas, but it feels like more than that. I feel older when I am with Austin. We aren't even officially going out, and already we have done a lot more kissing than me and Dallas ever did. It's a little scary, but mostly just exhilarating. It's such a rush, being with him, kissing him, knowing that it's forbidden, that we could get into so much trouble if we were caught.

I knew I would never get to sleep if I kept thinking about him, but I just couldn't stop. I tossed and turned, trying to get him out of my head, but I knew it wasn't going to work.

"Ally?" came a whisper from the other side of the door, making me jump. For a moment I panicked, wondering who it was. Then I realised it was probably Dez checking up on me, so I told him to come in. My heartbeat quickened when Austin poked his head around the door. Squealing slightly, I pulled the covers up to hide myself. I don't know why, I just felt nervous all of a sudden. I was wearing the same clothes as I was earlier, but there was something different about us being in my bedroom, and it being the middle of the night.

"Were you asleep?" he asked me, shutting the door quietly behind him and walking over to the bed, sitting down awkwardly.

"No, I can't sleep." I said, trying to avoid eye contact. I was so nervous, I was tempted to start chewing my hair, but I resisted it.

"Neither could I. Erm… I don't know why I came in here really. I guess I just wanted to see you again." I laughed, and suddenly it wasn't awkward anymore.

"Cliché much?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it is. But it's the truth." I smiled at him, touched by his sweetness. I found it hard to believe that a guy like him would want a girl like me, but there was no way I was going to give up on this.

"So, did you enjoy the movie?" I asked him, trying to make conversation. He shuffled closer to me across the bed, smiling.

"Well, from what I saw of it, it was pretty good, but I didn't see much." He said huskily, and I laughed flirtatiously, playing innocent.

"Why is that? Did you fall asleep?" I said, biting my lip. He groaned, looking away from me and closing his eyes tightly. I frowned, confused. What had I done?

Austin POV

God, she is so gorgeous! When she bit her lip like that, it turned me on so badly. I know she's a lot younger than me, and I am not with her for things like that, but I wanted her so badly right then. I turned away, taking a few deep breaths to calm myself.

"I think you know why I didn't see much of the movie." I said, looking her in the eye calmly. She grinned.

"I don't quite remember. Maybe you should remind me…" she whispered, and I couldn't help myself anymore. I leant forward and kissed her, biting her lip gently to make her open her mouth. She moaned, sitting up and leaning forwards to wrap her arms around me. I fell backwards, lying down on the bed with her on top of me. I groaned, making her giggle, then pull away to catch her breath. We smiled at each other, before I slid my hands up from her waist to her neck and pulled her lips back to mine. We stayed like that for a while, until she absentmindedly shifted her weight. It wasn't her fault, but suddenly I found myself with a slight problem…

"Ally, stop." I grunted. It came out harsher than I meant it to, because she sat up and moved away quickly, looking hurt.

"What did I do?" she asked. I shook my head, feeling bad for upsetting her.

"Nothing, you did nothing! Well, actually, you did something, but it's my fault, nothing you could have helped…" I tried not to make it obvious, but I was just digging myself a deeper hole. She frowned, looking even more confused than before.

"Austin, I know there's something wrong. Just tell me!" she said, standing up and fixing her rumpled pyjamas.

"I'm fine honestly. I just need…can I take a shower?" I asked her. She nodded hesitantly, looking puzzled.

"Yeah, but it's, like, three o'clock in the morning. Can't you wait?" she asked. I shook my head, hoping she would get the message. She still looked confused, so I sighed.

"I really need a shower right now. As in, a _cold _shower. Right now." I said, putting emphasis on the word 'cold'. She finally seemed to get it, blushing bright red and burying her face in her hands.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry. You probably think I'm so young and stupid and immature. And now you probably think I'm a tease too, just like Dallas, and-and-and-" I cut her off with a quick kiss, and she shut up.

"I don't think you're immature, Ally. And you are young, but not that young. You're only a little younger than me. And no, I don't think you're a tease. I'm nothing like Dallas, Ally. Nothing. I promise. And I feel really bad, but I really need a shower right now before I do something I regret." I said quickly. She smiled, still bright red, and nodded. I pecked her on the cheek again before walking out of her bedroom, careful not to make too much noise.

After I had showered I decided to go see if Ally was asleep yet. I expected her to be passed out in bed, but instead she was sat in the middle of her bed, texting someone. When I walked in she looked up and smiled, before going back to her phone straight away.

"Who are you texting?" I asked her. She pressed another button before locking her phone and putting it back on her dresser.

"Nobody." She said, blushing guiltily.

"Seriously? No offence, but you are a terrible liar, Ally Dawson. Are you texting all your friends about your hot new sex-god boyfriend?" I asked, smiling in a joking way. She froze, and I wondered what I had said.

"B-b-boyfriend? You mean you're my boyfriend?" she asked, sounding incredulous. Suddenly I was nervous.

"Well, only if you want me to be, obviously." I said, looking down.

"Don't be stupid, I'd love for you to be my boyfriend! It's just, we can't exactly go public. And I guess I wasn't really sure if this was real or just a one-time thing for you…" she got quieter with that last part, and I stared at her in shock. How could she think this was a one-time thing for me? Did she not see the way I felt about her? Honestly, I thought I made it pretty obvious. I mean, even Kelly noticed.

"Of course this isn't a one-time thing, Ally! I really really like you, and even though you are Dez's little sister and I really shouldn't have these feelings about you, I do. And I'm not going to deny them. I want to be your boyfriend, and I want you to be my girlfriend. And as for the 'going public' thing, who cares? We can just keep it a secret. I mean, we would eventually have to tell Dez, but it's not like we're getting married." She smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Thanks Austin." She said, then yawned.

"Are you bored of me already?" I asked her, pretending to be offended. She laughed, shaking her head.

"Nah, I'm just really tired. And I have school tomorrow, so I should probably get some sleep..." she said, walking over to her bed and climbing in. I stood there and watched her, until she beckoned me over.

"Come here then." She said impatiently.

"What? I can't sleep with you, Ally." I said. She blushed bright red, and I gasped, realising how that had sounded.

"I-I know, I didn't m-mean…" she stuttered, embarrassed.

"I know, I know! I meant I can't share a bed with you, what if Dez sees?" I explained.

"He won't wake up until late. He doesn't have to open the store until midday on a Monday. Besides, I'm a light sleeper, so if he does get up for some reason I'll hear him." She said. I was still doubtful, but I really wanted to, so…

"Move over then." I said, clambering into her bed alongside her. She wrapped her arms around me and started kissing me again. I laughed, pulling away.

"Seriously, Ally? You need to sleep! You have school tomorrow." I scolded. She rolled her eyes.

"Way to ruin the mood Austin. Goodnight." She sighed, rolling over so she was lying with her back to me. I laughed, wrapping my arm around her waist. She relaxed into me, and I closed my eyes, finally able to sleep.

"Night Ally." I whispered, but she was already asleep.

**Please review!**


	13. You're Beautiful

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! 21 frikking reviews! I have never been so happy in my life...well, maybe thats a bit of an exaggeration, but not much!Thank you so much, I really appreciate it! I hope you like this chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot line, much to my dismay D:**

Chapter 13

Austin POV

I woke up that morning to find Ally already out of bed, wandering around the room. I figured she was getting ready for school, and was about to get out of bed. Then she started to undress. I lay back down quickly, pretending I was still asleep. I tried telling myself I didn't want to embarrass her by catching her getting changed again, but the real reason is a little obvious. I'm a guy, she's my girlfriend. And she's hot. Why would I not want to watch her get changed? She turned so that she had her back to me as she removed her bra, but my breath caught in my throat anyways, and I gasped. She heard, and spun around quickly, holding her shirt to her chest to hide herself.

"Austin!" she whisper-yelled, eyes wide. I smiled guiltily. She ran into her small ensuite bathroom and locked the door, but not before I saw her cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"Ally? Ally, I'm sorry!" I called, climbing out of the bed and going over to knock on her bathroom door.

"Shh!" she said from the other side, and I inwardly cursed myself. If I woke up Dez, this would be a little hard to explain.

"Sorry. I mean it, Ally, I'm really sorry. I just…I'm a guy." I said quietly, shrugging. I heard her laugh a little from the other side of the door.

"Whatever. I'm just embarrassed." She whispered, and in that moment I understood exactly why she was so upset. I knew most girls are self-conscious, but I guess I never really figured Ally wasn't one of those girls. She certainly didn't need to be self-conscious; she's gorgeous. But I guess maybe she can't see that.

Ally POV

I thought Austin was still asleep. That was the only reason I was changing in my room. It's easier to change in my room than in the bathroom. But I had no idea Austin was awake! How could he just watch me like that? I mean, I know he's a guy, and he's my boyfriend now, (yay!), but I'm still embarrassed. I'm not exactly fat, but I'm not that skinny either, and though I'm comfortable with my body, I still don't want him to see me naked. At least, not yet. He had already seen me in my bra and pants, but only for a few seconds. And he hadn't meant to.

"Ally? Are you okay?" he asked me after a long pause. I was surprised he was still there; I figured he would have disappeared by now.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, sighing loudly. I slipped my top on over the clean bra I had put on, and unlocked the door. He looked me up and down when I stepped out, smiling. I blushed, turning away. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. I looked at him questioningly, but he just smiled and kissed me. It wasn't a very long kiss, but after he pulled away he started trailing light, hot kisses across my jawline, then down my neck. I gasped at how good it felt, part of me wanting him to stop, most of me wanting him to continue. My heartbeat sped up, and I gasped as his hands, formerly around my waist, slid lower, but this time he didn't stop.

"Austin." I breathed. He looked at me, grinning cheekily, and I laughed a little. He slowly, almost reluctantly, pulled away, his hands still resting loosely on my hips. He smiled.

"Ally, you're beautiful. Every part of you is beautiful. Don't you ever forget that, okay?" he said. I nodded, shocked. How had he known that was what I had been thinking? Brushing it off, I kissed him once more, then pulled out of his embrace and went over to my dresser.

"I need to get ready for school." I said sadly. I would much rather spend my time kissing Austin, but I couldn't be late for school.

"Okay. Do you want a lift?" he asked me. I shook my head sadly.

"It's only a couple of miles down the road." I said sadly. He shrugged.

"So?"

"Everyone knows where I live. It would be a little odd for me to turn up in a car when I usually walk. People might get suspicious." I said. He wrapped his arms around me from behind, preventing me from putting my make-up on.

"But I want you in my car. Alone. Without Dez…" I blushed at the innuendo, then shook my head.

"You're forgetting something; you don't have your car. You've only got Dez's." he pulled away, nodding his head.

"Yeah, you're right, I forgot. I need to go get my car before Frank does something to it." He said. I thought for a moment, trying to remember who Frank was. Realising he meant his dad, I looked at him.

"Would he really do something to your car?" I asked, appalled.

"Yeah, He seems to think that he paid for it, so it's his. But he didn't. He paid for my first car. I got this one as soon as I had enough money to buy it. But he still thinks I have the one he bought." He explained. I nodded in understanding, although I really didn't understand at all.

"How did you get money for a car? I thought you didn't have a job?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I used to do odd jobs for the people on my street. Not like car washing and stuff, I mean like painting and decorating and stuff. Then I got a couple of part-time jobs at a mechanic's and a shop. I haven't been able to find a job for a while though. Anyway, enough about me, what's with your parents? Why are they always on business trips? Don't they own Sonic Boom? How many business trips can you need for a music store?"

"Well, my dad owns Sonic Boom, although Dez and I run it. But my mom is a high-powered CEO of something or other, and she's always on business trips. My dad says he's her manager, or PA or whatever, but I think that's just so that he can go on the trips too." I said, shrugging.

"So, what, they spend all their time on trips and stuff and are never around for you guys?" he asked, sounding angry. I nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much. They leave me and Dez to run the store alone, refuse to hire any other employees, and then if money's tight one month for some reason, Dez and I get paid in fish sticks." I said, sighing. Austin looked appalled.

"That's disgusting! And then your dad has the audacity to be angry at Dez for what happened? Man, if I were you guys, I'd just close the shop until he got his head in gear and actually started acting like a father." He said.

"Looks like we both have daddy issues, eh? Obviously, yours are worse, but you know…" I said. He nodded, deep in thought.

"Austin? Ally? Where are you guys?" came Dez's sleepy voice from outside my room. We glanced at each other, then around my room, making sure there was no evidence that we had shared a bed the night before.

"Dez? We're in my room!" I called, turning back to my mirror to finish applying my make-up as he walked in.

"What's Austin doing in your room?" he asked me, rubbing his head tiredly.

"Well, you were asleep, and Ally was awake. I figured Ally would be better company." He said nonchalantly. How was he such a good liar?

"Oh, good point. Ally, don't you have to be at school in, like, five minutes?" he asked me. I checked my watch and my eyes widened. He was right.

"Shit!" I shouted, jumping up and rushing to put my shoes on.

"Ally, you'll never make it if you walk. Do you want a lift?" Dez asked. I glanced at Austin, but he was already a step ahead of me.

"Nah, it's okay Dez, I'll drive her. You've only just got up." Dez looked doubtful for a second, but after a huge yawn, he nodded.

"Okay then. See you guys later. I'm going back to bed." He said, turning to leave my bedroom. I grabbed my bag and ran out of my room and down the stairs, Austin following close behind me. I jumped in the passenger side, and he climbed into the driver's seat, grinning. We drove in silence, occasionally glancing at each other and smiling. When we got to school, Austin got out of the car with me. There were loads of people outside the school, just arriving, and almost all of them were looking at us. Blushing, I waved slightly at Austin. Rolling his eyes, he hugged me quickly. I was shocked. Not that he had hugged me, that he had done it in public. I grinned, saying goodbye and walking into school, ignoring all the stares and, in some cases, glares I was receiving. Just before I got to the gates Trish joined me, looking equally shocked.

"What the hell was that? Are you two dating? Does Dez know?" she asked me quickly. I started to shake my head, but someone beat me to it.

"Of course not. She's dating me. Besides, he told Kelly Ally was just Dez's sister. You know, when she dumped him." Dallas said, coming up behind me, placing his arm around my shoulder gently. I froze. And today had started off so good…

**Hope you liked it, please review! :D:D:D:D**


	14. For Good

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I am soooooo happy! Like, over the moon happy! I am so glad that so many people like the story, thank you so much! Please keep reviewing, as the more reviews I get the more inspired I am to write! Let me know what you want to happen with tthe story too, and even how llong you think it should be! I've got it planned to be at least 25 chaps, but can do more if you guys want! Thanks so much! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line D:**

Chapter 14

Ally POV

"Dallas, we're not dating anymore. Don't you remember anything that happened on Saturday?" I said, wriggling out from under his arm and stepping away from him. He was flanked by his best friend, Lucas, and Frankie, Lucas's girlfriend. They both glared at me, but Dallas just grinned. His nose looked swollen and sore, but he didn't look like the pain was affecting him.

"Oh, come on, Ally. We were both drunk, there was a little confusion, but we're over that now, right? I mean, I forgive you. And I'm the one who ended up with a broken nose." He said, as if everything was my fault. That was what did it for me; the fact that he was making out that he did nothing wrong, and he was being a good guy for forgiving me.

"Yes, Dallas, you are the one who ended up with a broken nose. And you deserved it too! I hate you, and if I could throw a punch, I would break it all over again." I shouted, causing a scene. Almost all eyes were on us by now, but I was past caring.

"You're just upset because your boyfriend isn't the perfect saint you thought he was. Dallas is a guy, Ally. If you want to keep him as your boyfriend, you have to give him something in return. That's just the way it works." Frankie said. I stared at her, mouth open, appalled. How could anyone, especially a girl, think like that?

"In case you haven't noticed, this is the 21st century. Girls don't owe guys anything. We shouldn't have to give our boyfriends something in return for them staying with us. If you really think that, you are one messed up human being." I said, looking Frankie directly in the eye.

"What happened to you, Ally? On Friday, you would have done anything to get me back. Now you just don't seem to care." Dallas said softly. He sounded a little pained, but there was no emotion in his eyes, and he has always been a good actor. Fighting back the tears threatening to overtake me, I met his eyes.

"Nothing has happened to me, Dallas. I just finally realised that you're not the type of guy I thought you were. You're not the guy I fell in love with anymore. I guess I've known it for a while, but what happened on Friday just kind of brought it home. We're over, Dallas; for good. I'll see you around."

I grabbed Trish's arm and we both turned to walk away down the corridor, me feeling worse than I ever had before in my life. I fell in love with Dallas, and he broke me. In that moment I vowed never to fall in love again. Not with Austin, or anyone. Although I had a sneaky feeling it might be too late for me to not fall in love with Austin.

Austin POV

I went to the store with Austin, but I really wasn't much help. I was distracted with thoughts of Ally, and how she looked when she smiled, and when she blushed, and even when she cried. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever met, and she was also the kindest, most down-to-earth. I've only known her for a few days, but I can really see myself falling for this girl. I have never met anyone like her. I hope I didn't make anyone suspicious today when I dropped her off. I couldn't help but hug her; all those girls were looking at her, and I could just see the insults they were thinking up. I knew I couldn't kiss her, though God knows I wanted to, but I could at least hug her goodbye.

"Austin!" I jumped as Dez yelled my name. I was sat on the piano doing nothing, even though Dez had asked me a few times to help him on the till.

"Sorry Dez." I said, jumping off the piano and jogging over to him.

"You're acting really strange, Austin. Are you feeling okay? Are you sick?" he asked me.

"No, I'm okay. Just a little stressed, I think. I'm worried about my mom, and Maggie." I told him. He looked at the clock on the wall opposite and sighed.

"Well, I'm sure I can manage by myself for the next couple of hours. Go on, take the car, go see your mom and sister." He said. I looked at him blankly, surprised. He rolled his eyes and nodded, beckoning for me to go, handing me the keys to his car.

"Thank you so much Dez!" I said, already halfway out the door. Okay, so it wasn't the real reason I was stressed. I mean, yes I was worried about them, obviously, but not as much as I used to be. They're safe now, away from Frank. The real reason, of course, was because of Ally, and keeping it all a secret from everyone, but it would still be nice to see my mom and sister. Especially without Frank there.

When I got to my aunt's house, I pulled up on the drive and jumped out of the car, practically running up to the house and knocking on the door impatiently. Maggie opened it, and I instantly pulled her into a huge hug, which she gladly returned.

"I missed you Austin." She said, and I smiled.

"I missed you too Maggie. Come on, let's go inside." I said, letting her go and following her inside the big house. My aunt came out of the lounge room first, and she smiled at me in welcome.

"Austin! I haven't seen you for a long time! The last time I saw you, you were only a fifteen year old boy, and now look at you! You're a man! Come give your auntie a big hug." She said. I smiled and hugged her back. I hadn't seen her the night before; I had just walked my mom and sister to the door and let them settle in themselves.

"Hey Aunt Gina. Where's mom?" I asked her. She pulled away, smiling.

"She's in the lounge, waiting for you. She's so proud of you, for finally standing up for your father and for quitting while you were ahead with him. She was so worried that you would do something stupid and get yourself into trouble." She explained, leading me into the lounge. My mom was stood up, and when she saw me she grinned widely, tears sliding freely down her cheeks. I hugged her, holding her tight. She seemed so fragile; I found it hard to believe that she had survived all these years with Frank.

"I'm so proud of you, Austin. Thank you so much. You did what I have always been too afraid to do; you stood up to Frank. You got us out of there. Thank you." She whispered. I smiled, pulling away.

"No problem, mom. I only wish I had done it earlier." She smiled, shaking her head.

"Don't beat yourself up, son. You're such a good boy. Well, actually, you're a man now. I can't believe my little Austin is eighteen." She sighed. I nodded.

"Neither can I. I've missed you so much, mom. But I can't stay long; I've borrowed a friend's car, and I want to pick up my girl- I mean, my friend's little sister from school."

"Do you mean Dez?" she asked me.

"Yeah, Dez. I've been staying at his place with him and his sister Ally. Their parents were there on Friday night, but they're on a trip somewhere at the moment."

"Oh, okay then. Well, off you go then, wouldn't want to keep the poor girl waiting. You'll have to introduce us all sometime; Maggie could do with a friend." She said. I realised that she thought Ally was Maggie's age, (11), but somehow I couldn't bring myself to correct her.

"Thanks mom. I'll be back soon, okay?" I said. She nodded, hugging me one more time. Maggie came in then.

"Are you going already?" she asked. I nodded, and she frowned.

"Are you coming back soon?"

"Yeah. If I don't come today, I'll definitely be here tomorrow, all day. Sound good?" I asked. She nodded, running up to give me another huge hug.

"Bye Austin." She whispered in my ear.

"Bye Maggie. Be a good girl for Aunt Gina." She wrinkled her nose.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Austin." She said angrily. I laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Goodbye Maggie, bye mom, bye Aunt Gina. See you all later." I said, before leaving to go and pick up Ally.

**Please review! :D**


	15. Slow Down

**Thanks for all the reviews on chapter 14 guys! They mean so much! Please review again and I really hope you enjoy thid chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothign but the plot line D:**

Chapter 15

Ally POV

All eyes were on me as I walked out of school. The news of my break-up with Dallas had gotten around, and by lunchtime girls were already asking Dallas out again and everyone was staring at me as if I was crazy for dumping Dallas, the most popular and best looking guy in the school. I lost count of the amount of people who asked me why I dumped him. Trish had had to go to the dentist's during fourth period, so I had to walk home alone. I considered going to the mall to meet Dez and, probably, Austin, but when I reached the gates I saw Dez's car already parked there already. I assumed it was Austin, and I was right. He got out of the car and came over to me, smiling. He looks so cute when he smiles. He has the kind of smile a girl can fall in love with…

"Ally!" he called. I smiled, shaking my head. I'm not going to fall in love with him. I like him, a lot, but I will _not _let myself fall in love again.

"Hey Austin. What's up?" I said, grinning at him. He hugged me again, like he had when he dropped me off, and opened the door for me. I scoffed at him, and he stuck his tongue out childishly. I loved this. I loved the way that being around Austin just made me forget about the people who were still staring at me. He made me feel like we were the only two people in the world, or at least the only two people that matter. God, how cliché does that sound?

"Nothing. I went to see my mom and sister. They're so happy now. How about you?" I smiled at the mention of his mom and sister. Then I frowned.

"Actually, I didn't have a very good day today. Something happened with Dallas, and, well…there's something I need to talk to you about." I said, dreading it but at the same time knowing I would have to say it and get it over with. He looked nervous all of a sudden. By now we were both in the car, ready to leave, although Austin made no move to start the car.

"What's wrong Ally?" he asked me. I took a deep breath in.

"I think we've been going too fast. I mean, we've only known each other for a few days. I know that you're a lot older than me and everything, so I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore, but-" he cut me off with a quick kiss. My eyes widened and I glanced around, worried that someone had seen us, but there was no-one around anymore. Relieved, I looked back at him, wondering what the kiss had meant.

"I'm sorry. The only reason we have been going too fast is because of me, I took it too far. And don't worry; I won't leave you just because you want to slow things down. I really like you, Ally. I'm not going to leave you. We can go slow if that's what you want." He said. I felt like cheering and crying both at the same time. I really could fall in love with this guy; and that's what I was so afraid of.

"Thanks Austin. And don't worry; it wasn't just your fault. Come on, let's go pick up Dez." I smiled, and he smiled back.

Austin POV

I felt bad. I had thought things were going a little fast, but I never considered the fact that Ally might feel that way too. I had been selfish, and stupid. I guess I kind of forgot that she was younger than me. And that we had only known each other for a few days.

"Are you coming into the mall?" I asked her, pulling up in the parking lot outside the mall. She nodded, climbing out of the car and heading towards the exit, leaving me to lock the car and follow after her.

"Austin?" she called behind her, slowing down to let me catch up.

"Yeah?"

"What did you say to Kelly? You know, when you two broke up?" she asked me. I was confused for a second, then remembered that I had gone off with Kelly when she said that stuff about Ally and I.

"Oh, she was just angry about me always talking about you for the last day or so. She thought there was something going on, but I told her there wasn't."

"Did you say anything about me being 'just Dez's little sister' to you?"

"Well, yeah, probably. I had to; I couldn't just let her tell people we had a thing. I mean, we didn't at the time anyway. But trust me, that was not the truth." I said. She nodded, smiling.

"Okay. Thanks. It's just that Dallas said that you said that to her, and I wondered if he was telling the truth. I don't mind."

When we got to Sonic Boom, Dez was sat on the counter, doing something on his phone. He looked up at us and smiled, then frowned. I wondered why. Ally did too, apparently.

"What's up Dez?" she asked him.

"Nothing. Stupid, really. I just…for a second there, you two looked like a couple. But that's stupid, right? I mean, it's not like you two would ever date. That would be so weird. I mean, my best friend dating my sister? Freaky." He said. We both froze in shock for a second.

"Yeah, weird. Austin's cool and all, but not exactly my type." Ally said unconvincingly. Luckily, Dez was distracted by his phone, so he didn't pick up on it.

"Come on then guys. Austin, can I have my keys back please?" he asked as he walked past me. I handed him the keys, following him and Ally out of the shop. Ally looked distracted, but I decided not to bother her.

When we got back to their house, I asked Dez if he could drive me to Frank's house to get my car. He agreed, so we said goodbye to Ally and left. The drive was awkward to say the least. Mostly because Dez was more observant than we gave him credit for.

"Is there something going on between you and Ally, Austin?" he asked me. I turned to look at him, shocked. His face was expressionless, but I could see anger and even a little disgust in his eyes.

"No, of course not! She's way too young! And she's your sister, Dez! I would never fool around with your sister." He nodded, seeming to believe me.

"Well, I'm pretty sure she has a crush on you. So please, try not to give her the wrong idea. I would hate to have to beat you up."

"Why would you have to beat me up?"

"If you hurt my sister. Duh."

"Oh, right, sorry. Well, I don't think she does have a crush on me, but if she does I'll do my best to make sure she knows that the feelings aren't returned. She's a nice girl, but she's not my type." I was lying through my teeth, but luckily I'm a pretty good liar.

When we got to Frank's house, my car was still in the drive and it looked unharmed. Sighing in relief, I got out of Dez's car and went over to it. I was about to unlock it, when I realised that the keys were in the house. Debating the pros and cons of getting the keys and possibly having to face Frank.

"What's up Austin?" asked Dez, getting out of his car. Sighing, I looked at him then back at the house.

"My keys, they're inside. I have to go and get them. I'll be back in a minute. If I'm not back soon, call the police. I'll probably be trying to murder my father." I joked, but it came out sounding pretty serious. In all honesty, I was being pretty serious.

"Okay. See you in a minute." I opened the door and listened. I could hear the TV blaring, so I assumed he was drunk and asleep again. I went into the kitchen, careful not to make a sound, and grabbed my keys from the bowl. Just as I was about to walk out the front door, his voice stopped me.

"Lily? Is that you?" he said. Lily is my mom's name.

"No, it's Austin."

"Is Lily coming back? I can't live without her." he said, and he sounded so sad in that moment, I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"No. She's never coming back. Not to you. You ruined any chances of that years ago." I said coldly, before leaving the house and promising myself that I would never go back there again.

**Please review! Thanks for reading! :D xx**


	16. Just Talk

**Thanks sooo much for all of the reviews, i cant believe i have hit 200! Thanks to all my reviewers, especially my 200th, although im not sure who it was :/ thanks sooo much, it means the world to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing but the plot line D:**

Chapter 16

Ally POV

I waited impatiently for Austin and Dez to get back. I tried watching TV, but I was too distracted. I kept thinking about what me and Austin had going on. I knew that going slow was the best thing to do, but some part of me really didn't want to. Our relationship so far had been pretty much driven by lust, and while I had no problem with that, we had only known each other for three or four days, even though it felt like forever. I really like Austin, and I don't want to lose him. But I don't want to get too close to him either. I was awoken from my thoughts by the front door opening and closing. I stood up, smiling at the boys as they walked in.

"Hey guys. What do you want for tea? I'll cook, it's my treat." I offered, mainly because both of them looked shattered. They both grinned at me thankfully.

"I don't mind, whatever you want to cook." Said Dez, flopping down on the couch and grabbing the remote. I rolled my eyes.

"What about you, Austin?" I asked him. He smile wickedly, and I shivered slightly. God, he made me feel strange.

"I don't mind either, as long as I get to help." He said.

"You don't have to help me, Austin. I'll be fine on my own." I said nervously, worried. He had this evil look in his eyes that told me he was thinking something I would probably hate…or love.

"Please Ally? I love cooking!" he begged. Dez looked at him with his eyebrows raised, but said nothing.

"Fine." I sighed reluctantly, turning around to go into the kitchen. He followed, chuckling lightly.

"I need to talk to you." He said once we were in the kitchen, suddenly serious.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Dez thinks you have a crush on me." He said.

"And…?"

"He told me not to give you any mixed signals, if you know what I mean."

"Oh. Maybe I should say something to him, make him think I don't."

"That'll be hard. In case you haven't noticed, you're the world's worst liar, Ally." I stared at him, offended. Sure, I am a pretty crappy liar, but did he really have to point it out?

"Thanks." I huffed sarcastically. He looked confused for a second, then horrified.

"I didn't mean it to upset you, Ally. I just meant…well, you are." He said, walking over and wrapping his arms around me. I tensed up for a second, but relaxed soon.

"It's okay. I guess I am a pretty bad liar." I sighed, pulling away. He leant forward to kiss me, but I turned my head so he kissed my cheek. He looked hurt, but I smiled at him.

"We're going slowly. Remember?" I whispered. He nodded, looking a little disappointed.

"I'm so going to regret agreeing to this." He sighed. I punched his arm, and he laughed. We decided on pasta for tea, and cooked the food in comfortable silence, except for one instance when I had to yell at him for forgetting to stir the pasta, burning the bits on the bottom. And when he put way too much pepper in the sauce, making it extremely spicy. And the time when he missed the bowl while dishing up and dropped a glob of pasta sauce on the floor. Turns out that Austin isn't that good at cooking. But we had fun, and even though we went through enough water to fill a swimming pool while we were eating it as it was so hot, it tasted pretty good.

After dinner Dez said he wanted to stay up and watch the end of the movie that was on, and Austin said he would stay up too. I was tired, so I said goodnight to both guys and went to bed. I fell asleep almost as soon as I closed my eyes, but I was woken up again a few hours later when I felt someone climb into my bed next to me. Opening my eyes, I turned to see Austin smiling down at me.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"I wanted to see you." He said, as if it was perfectly normal.

"Couldn't you wait until morning?" I asked him, sitting up.

"No."

"What happened to 'going slow'?"

"Screw going slow. I need to kiss you." He said, sounding pained. I shook my head.

"I can't, Austin." I said apologetically. As much as I wanted to, I knew I would regret it later. I had promised myself we would go slowly, and I plan to stick to that promise.

"Please?" he said. I shook my head, turning to face the other way.

"No, Austin."

"Just one little kiss. It won't kill you." He begged. Rolling my eyes, I turned back over and kissed him on the lips quickly. Unfortunately, with that kiss, my willpower seemed to go up in smoke, and soon enough I was lying on top of him, his shirt on the floor. I groaned as he slid his hand down my side, over my waist and around onto my ass. His touch gave me shivers that Dallas never did…suddenly I remembered our 'going slow' deal and pulled away, gasping for breath. He looked at me, silently asking me if I was okay. I nodded, the rolled my eyes

"Oh my God! I hate you Austin!" I whisper-shouted, climbing off him and lying back to catch my breath.

"Sorry." He said, not sounding sorry at all. I laughed.

"Well, I'm definitely not going to sleep anytime soon. Can we just talk?" I asked him. He said nothing, but I saw him nod slightly.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"I want to talk about school, family, friends, and hobbies. You know, stuff boyfriends and girlfriends know about each other. Or things they should know about each other anyway."

"Well, I left school two years ago, and since then I've had a few jobs, which I've already told you about. You already know enough about my family. More than I'd like, actually." I frowned, upset. Does he not trust me?

"Why? Don't you trust me to know those things?"

"No! No, it's just that I have a pretty messed up family. I wouldn't want you to judge me on my family."

"I would never! You aren't your dad, Austin." I said. He nodded, not looking convinced, but I let it go.

"Anyway, my friends…that's pretty much just Dez. I used to have more friends, but we all sort of drifted apart. I've only known Dez for a couple of months, but he's probably the only real friend I have. And as for hobbies, well… I like to sing. And I play all sorts of instruments. And I'm a pretty good dancer. I used to do karate, but Frank stopped paying for that a while ago, and even though I paid for it for a little while, I missed too many lessons because of Frank so I dropped out. I wish I could say I was a football player or something in school, but I wasn't. I was popular, but I didn't really do anything. Oh, I never told you, I've only lived in Miami for a few months." He explained.

"I kinda figured that one out for myself. Anyway, I can't believe you're into music! I am too! I can sing, but I have terrible stage fright, so I'll never get anywhere with it, but I play the piano and a few other instruments, and I write songs. Although you already knew that." I said. I really was surprised. I had no idea we had that in common.

"Wow. Maybe we could team up, eh? You write the songs, I sing them. We could be famous!" he said. I think he meant it as a joke, but I thought it sounded like a pretty good idea.

"You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. And Dez could make videos and stuff. He's great at directing and stuff. He was going to go to college, but he had to run the store." I sighed. I felt so guilty about that. Dez was so excited about college, but he couldn't go without leaving me to run the store alone. I told him to go anyway, but he refused.

"I don't know, Ally. It seems like a good idea, but it sounds like a lot of work. For you and Dez, I mean. Especially juggling the store as well." He had a point, but I wanted to give this a go.

"I'm sure we would find a way. Anyway…what TV do you like?" I asked him.

"Anything with a lot of action, but I'm a bit of a romantic. I like rom-coms." He said, blushing. I smiled.

"I love rom-coms too! Although I don't watch action films. Unless they have Tom Cruise in them."

"I hate Tom Cruise." Said Austin bluntly. Shocked, I turned to stare at him.

"How can you hate Tom Cruise? He's beautiful." I sighed dreamily. He grunted, sounding annoyed.

"That's exactly why I hate Tom Cruise." He muttered. I laughed.

"Aw, you think I like him better than you?"

"Well do you?"

"Let's just say, if I was twenty years older, yes. But he's, like, fifty now. He was gorgeous when he was younger, but now he's just…old." Austin laughed.

"I'm older than you too." He pointed out.

"Yes, by two years. You're old enough to be my grandpa." I said sarcastically. He laughed.

"I really, really like you Ally." He said suddenly, looking me straight in the eyes. I froze. This was exactly why I wanted to go slower. To avoid these feelings for as long as possible. But I couldn't just not say anything.

"I like you too Austin." I said quietly, before closing my eyes and pretending to fall asleep, although I didn't get to sleep for a long time. And I'm pretty sure he didn't either.

**Please review! :D**


	17. Worst Liar

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, guys! I'm sorry the wait has been longer teh past couple of days, I have had things going on :( But I think I will be updating every night again from now on, so please don't give up on it! I do, strangely enough, have a life outside of FanFiction, (I don't mean that sarcastically at all, some people are actually surprised cuz of how much i talk about it :o), and sometimes it gets in the way, but I will try my best to get chapters up asap! Please let me know if you think i could improve in any way, seriously, I will be grateful, dont worry about offending me! Please drop me a review, it means so much! :P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line. I mean seriously, if I owned Austin and Ally, I would not be writing FanFiction's about it. And it probably wouldn't be a Disney programme...:P**

Chapter 17

When I woke up in the morning, Austin was gone. I panicked for a second, worried that Dez might have come in, but then I heard Dez's loud snoring and realised he had probably just left to avoid a situation like that. Climbing out of bed, I went to my closet to pick out some clothes to wear for today in school. I chose some black patterned tights and some denim shorts, with a sleeveless blue t-shirt that said 'My Future is so Bright, I Need Shades!' and a pair of pink sunglasses. I slipped on my comfy black flats and grabbed my bag. I went into the kitchen and made myself a bowl of cereal. Austin wasn't in the kitchen, so I assumed he was still in bed. After a few minutes Dez came down. He was wearing pyjama bottoms but no shirt, and I realised how skinny he had gotten recently. He'd always been pretty lanky, but not like this.

"Dez, are you okay?" I asked him. He nodded. He looked so tired.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Austin?" he asked me.

"Erm…how should I know? I don't keep tabs on him all the time, sheesh, who do you think I am, a stalker?" I said, inwardly scolding myself. I sounded so pathetic. Austin was right, I am the world's worst liar.

"Seriously, Ally, I'm not thick. I know there's something going on between the two of you. Austin thinks he's such a good liar, but I could tell he was lying yesterday. He doesn't blink when he lies." He said. I stared at him, shocked.

"Are you mad?" I asked him, deciding not to try lying. There was no way he would believe me.

"Nah, not really. I know him, I know he won't hurt you. He knows what it's like to be hurt by someone you love. Just remember, you've only known the guys since Friday. That's five days, not even a week. And when you met, both of you were already in relationships. Don't take things too fast, okay? He's older than you, and I don't think he's the type of guy to pressure you, but you never know. And even though he's my friend, I am prepared to beat him up if he hurts you." He said. I laughed to avoid awkwardness. Just then, Austin walked in. He didn't even look at me, saying good morning to Dez, but our eyes met for a second. I tried to tell him that Dez knew with just that one look, but it didn't work.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking at Dez still.

"We're just talking." Said Dez.

"About what?"

"About you and Ally." Dez said bluntly. Austin's eye widened, and he glanced at me. I nodded, sighing.

"H-how?" he asked. He sounded nervous, which was a first for Austin.

"I figured it out. It wasn't hard." Dez sighed.

"Are you mad?"

"No. Just don't hurt my sister. And don't make her do anything she doesn't want to do. Especially if it's illegal." Dez said pointedly, and we both, sadly, got the hint. We looked at each other, blushing. Dez just laughed.

"No worries, Dez. Now, can we talk about something else?" asked Austin.

"Yeah. Trust me, Austin, I don't exactly enjoy telling my best friend not to have sex with my sister." We all flinched, then burst out into awkward laughter. By now I was bright red, and decided to change the subject before I died of embarrassment.

"Can one of you guys drive me to school? I'm not in the mood to walk." I asked after checking my watch and realising it was time to leave.

"I think I'll leave this one to Austin." Said Dez. Austin grinned, but I just blushed.

"Come on Ally, let's go." I looked at him, wondering when he had gotten dressed. Shrugging it off, I hugged Dez and followed Austin out of the house. There was a blue car in the drive, obviously the one Austin and Dez had picked up yesterday. Austin climbed into the driver's seat, and I got in next to him.

"What time do you have to be at school?" he asked me.

"Fifteen minutes." I told him. He grinned.

"So we have a little time to ourselves?" he asked, eyebrows raised suggestively. I laughed, shaking my head.

"I want to be there early, to meet Trish." I said. He sighed.

"Okay."

He started the car, pulling out of the drive. We chatted aimlessly throughout the five minute drive, and when he stopped the car outside of my school, I was smiling happily. There was no-one around, so I decided to wait until Trish got here. Pulling my phone out of my bag, I checked my Facebook. Austin sat there, watching me in silence. I had seventeen notifications on Facebook, and they were all bad.

_Does anyone have any idea why Ally Dawson dumped Dallas? _Said one status that I had been tagged in. There were a lot of comments.

_**Because she thinks she has a chance with the hot guy who dropped her off :/**_

_**Yeah, I hear he's her brother's friend :P**_

_**That was Austin Moon, Dallas's sisters ex :O**_

_**No way! Like he would choose her over Kelly Jones! :P**_

_**She's way too young for him, he's 18! :/**_

_**She's such an idiot, she had Dallas Jones and she dumped him for a guy she will never be with! :0**_

I stopped reading them after that. It didn't hurt me that much, not really. It's not like I actually know any of those people. But I hated that these people were judging me on a situation they knew nothing about. I had a bad feeling that today was going to be pretty hard.

"What's wrong Als?" asked Austin, looking worried. I hadn't realised, but there was a single tear rolling down my cheek. I wiped it away, turning my phone off and smiling at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a few things people have said on Facebook." I said.

"What about?"

"Just about me dumping Dallas…and about you."

"What about me?" he asked, sounding angry.

"Well, they all think that just because you dropped me off and picked me up yesterday, and that was the same day I dumped Dallas, I only dumped him because I have some strange delusion that you will go out with me." I said, attempting a laugh at the end, but feeling tears leak out instead.

"Well, they're wrong. You dumped Dallas because he tried to force you into doing something you didn't want to do. And I like you back. And I am going out with you." He said, trying to make me feel better. I smiled a little.

"Yeah, I know. And I'm happy. It's just that they don't know that, so they'll just keep taking the piss." I sighed.

"Tell them then."

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"Well, Dez knows now anyway, and he's the only one we really wanted to keep it from, right?"

"But Dallas will find out. And…Kelly." I said. He winced, but shrugged.

"So? They'll find out sooner or later anyway."

"I guess. Well, I don't know. I'll think about it. See you later. Will you pick me up?" I asked him. He nodded, leaning forward to kiss me on the cheek quickly. I climbed out of the car, looking around for Trish. She was just turning the corner, and she saw me and waved. I walked towards her and we hugged.

"Are you okay? Have you seen the Facebook statuses and stuff?"

"Yeah. But I'm fine." I said.

"Good, that's okay then. Look, you might want to stop getting lifts with that Austin guy, else the rumours about you liking him are just going to get worse."

"I don't care, I'm still going to ride with him. We're dating."

"What? I'm sorry? Could you repeat that? Because I think I heard you wrong. I thought you said you two were dating!"

"I did say that. We are dating."

"You've only known the guy since Friday!" she yelled.

"I know. That's why we're taking it slow. But, I don't know, I just feel good around him. I really like him. I know things have happened really fast, but we're going to go slower now. I mean, maybe it's just a lust thing. There's plenty of it. But I think it's something more, you know? I never felt this way about Dallas. I'm not in love with him. I promised myself I wouldn't open myself up to be broken again like I did with Dallas." As I was saying it, I realised it was true. I had been wrong; I wasn't in love with Dallas. I wasn't in love with Austin either, but I couldn't live my life afraid to get close to anyone in fear of being hurt. Maybe Austin and I did need to take things slowly, but I decided that I wasn't going to let Dallas get between us.

"Ally, honey, it sounds like you already like him a lot more than you ever liked Dallas." Trish said. And I knew she was right.

"I know." I sighed. I wasn't in love with him yet, but I liked him a lot. What happened with Dallas hurt. I can't imagine how much it would hurt if Austin broke my heart. I walked to my first lesson with Trish, thinking about Austin. No-one spoke to me about Dallas or Austin or anything for the first half of the day, so I was feeling pretty good. Then lunch came.

** Sorry about the slight cliffy. So, Dez knows...honestly, I wasn;t planning that to happen, but it just kinda did, if u know what i mean :D**

**Please please review!**


	18. Stupid Crush

**Thanks for the reviews guys, you're all so supportive! In response to a review I had, this story will be definitely longer than 25 chapters, maybe even more than 30, but that does depend on the feedback and ideas I get! Thanks so much for reading it, and I am so glad you enjoy it! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line D:**

Chapter 18

Ally POV

I walked into the cafeteria with Trish and we took a seat in a secluded corner. We started talking about random things, like TV and music and stuff, but we both knew we were just avoiding the topic of Austin. After a while we stopped talking and ate our lunches. We were about to leave when they came over.

"Hey Ally! Mind if we sit? Thanks!" Amelia said, not waiting for us to reply. Amelia is probably the most popular girl in school. She is constantly surrounded by a flock of brainwashed admirers, and her two best friends, Lily and Minnie. They both also took a seat at the table. Amelia used to date Dallas, and she never really got over the fact that he dumped her and then went out with me. I mean, it's not like I'm not popular. I'm just one of those girls that everyone knows, but no-one really pays much attention to.

"What do you want Amelia?" I asked her shortly, not in the mood for her crap. She obviously figured that out, as the fake smile fell from her face and she scowled at me.

"We wanted to ask you a few questions." She said, looking down at her nails as if I was too unimportant to even look at. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you, paparazzi?" asked Trish. All three girls scowled at her, but she was, as always, oblivious.

"Shut up frizzy." Hissed Amelia. I jumped to Trish's defence.

"Look, if you're going to insult my best friend, you can just clear off now. Neither of us actually want you here anyway." I said angrily. She nodded reluctantly, biting back another comment.

"Sorry _Trish. _So, Ally, what makes you so sure that Austin Moon will ever return your pathetic feelings that you will dump Dallas Jones for him?" she asked bluntly. I stared at her, shocked. How could she just ask me that, flat out, as if she knew that she had all the facts completely right?

"Erm…I didn't dump Dallas because of Austin. I dumped Dallas because he tried to force me into sex. And Austin does-I mean, I don't have feelings for Austin. He's just Dez's friend." My voice rose in pitch with the lie, and my face coloured. Trish rolled her eyes and scoffed. I looked at her, trying to tell her not to say anything, but she didn't get the message, or she did and just ignored me.

"She does have feelings for Austin, but trust me, he returns them. They're dating, aren't you Ally?" she said, looking at me. I froze, suddenly realising that almost the entire cafeteria was staring at me. I am not good with an audience.

"Erm…well…sort of." I stuttered, going bright red. I heard people snickering, and blushed even harder.

"Sure, like he would ever date _her. _He's even more gorgeous than Dallas. And he was dating _Kelly Jones. _Why would he settle for her?" Amelia said. I fought to hold back tears; I refused to cry in front of everyone. I saw Dallas on the other side of the cafeteria, staring at me. I met his eyes for a second, but all I saw was coldness. Sighing, I stood up, looking at Trish questioningly. She nodded, standing up along with me. We walked out together, ignoring all of the stares and whispering. When we got outside, I turned to her, furious.

"Why would you do that Trish? Why would you tell her that? Nobody is going to believe it, and now they are all going to take the piss out of me for ages about this! I hate you!" I screamed, tears now falling freely. She opened her mouth to speak, but I just shook my head and ran off down the hall.

Austin POV

I hung out at the store with Dez all day. Actually, I was much more helpful than I was the day before. Dez actually got a break, although I may have kinda accidentally sold a guitar for half its original price, but Dez didn't seem too angry…actually, I don't think he really cared. It's not like it's his money, even if it is him and Ally who run it.

"Austin! You okay?" Dez asked me. I realised I had been sat on the bench near the front of the store doing nothing for a while. I stood up, ready to get back to work.

"You need me to do anything?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Go pick my little sister up from school." He said. I checked the time, and it was almost the end of her school day. Wow, time went really fast!

"Okay. See you in a bit Dez." I said, waving goodbye to him as I walked out of the store.

"See you. Oh, I'm closing up in a minute and going out with a few friends, so I'll see you at home later." He added. I turned around, shocked.

"Wasn't I invited?" I asked, sounding hurt.

"Well…. Actually I only arranged it so that you could take Ally out on a real date. I don't want you using my sister for the making out, Austin. And it's not like you've had a real date before." He said. I smiled, glad that Dez approved of me and Ally. It's not like I would have stopped dating her just because Dez didn't like it, but he's my best friend, and Ally's brother, so things would have been a lot more complicated.

"Thanks Dez. You're the best, man. And I'm glad you approve of me and Ally." I said. He shrugged.

"I know I'm the best. And as for the whole 'approving' thing, you want me to be honest? I think it's really weird, and freaky, and if things were different I would have destroyed you when I got the slightest hint that you two were together. But I haven't see Ally this happy for years, and at first I thought it was just after she dumped Dallas, but then I started noticing that she acted completely different when you were around, more happy and carefree. So I figured it out. I'm not going to ruin that by stopping you two from being together. Not that I really could. I'm not her dad." He explained. I frowned, not sure whether to be happy or upset about this. I shrugged it off.

"Okay, well, I promise I won't hurt her. I really like her Dez. I know she's younger than me, but I'm not going to take advantage of her, I swear."

"I know. You're not that kind of guy. Anyway, you had better go, you'll be late to pick her up. And she hates it when she has to wait around." He said, I nodded, waving at him one last time before leaving the store.

I had been so worried about Dez finding out, and him not approving. I was so afraid that he would hate me, and stop us from being together. In fact, I was kind of expecting it. So I was glad to know that he was okay with it. And I loved the fact that I made Ally happy. I find it hard to believe that she feels for me anywhere near as much as I feel for her, but it's good to know she likes me, at least, if it's that obvious to Dez. I climbed into my car and drove out of the mall parking lot. I still had five minutes until her school ended, but it was a ten minute drive from the mall to her school. I hoped that she would wait around. Luckily I had nothing to worry about. When I got there, people had only just started to leave the school building, and most were loitering around the entrance. I parked the car and scanned the crowds for Ally's face. When I couldn't see her, I decided to get out of the car for a better look. When I got out I could see a lot of people turn to look at me, and noise levels increased considerably. I figured it was just me; I am pretty hot after all.

"That's Austin Moon; you know, the guy Ally Dawson has a stupid crush on." I heard one girl say. I looked over at her, and she looked away from me, blushing. Her friend, however, looked me in the eye and smiled flirtatiously. I laughed, looking away. I heard her reply to her friend.

"I don't blame her for liking him. Although it was stupid for her to dump Dallas for him; anyone can see he's way too good for her." I stared at them, open mouthed, as they both laughed at what the girl had said.

"Yeah. Apparently she's claiming that they are dating, but please, what planet is she on? There's no way." The shy one scoffed. I felt a sudden dislike for both of those girls, and I just looked away when the braver one looked over at me again. That was when I saw Ally. She was walking towards me, head down, almost everyone staring at her. There was a sudden quietness over the parking lot as people looked from her to me in anticipation. She looked up, and I saw the tears running down her cheeks. God, it hurt so bad to see her cry. I almost felt like crying myself.

"Ally? What's wrong?" I asked her quietly, stepping forward to pull her into a hug. I heard a collective gasp, but ignored it. She hugged me back quickly, then wiped her eyes.

"Trish told Amelia I was dating you. She didn't believe me, and it got around. Now everyone thinks I'm desperate, hopeless and a liar. And pathetic. They say I have no chance with a guy like you." She whispered softly. I felt an instant hatred for all of the students at this school, making my Ally feel so crappy.

"Well, then, we'll just have to prove them wrong, won't we?" I said quietly. She looked at me, confused.

"What? How-" I interrupted her by kissing her, long and hard. After a second she kissed me back. Everyone in the parking lot gasped in unison, before erupting into a montage of shouts and jeers. But we were both too caught up in each other to care.

**What did you think? Please review! :D**


	19. Beach Date

**Thank you so much for all the reviews guys! I think that's the most reviews I have had so far for one chapter, and if not its pretty damn close, and I actually cannot stop smiling right now! Shout out to: KellyTheLovatic, Froggylover4281, ctiger, , latona 78, icy sparkle, twinkle toes tonight, ILOVEROSSLYNCH100, LoveShipper, Frilly Peach Bubbles, I-LOVE-MY-MOM and any other faithful reviewer! If you have reviewed a few chapters and I have missed you I am soo sorry, just PM me or let me know in a review and I will give you a shout out in the next chapter! : Thanks a lot guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothign but the plot line D: **

Chapter 19

Ally POV

When I eventually pulled away, almost everyone was stood in shock, watching us. I knew they were going to spend the next few days gossiping and coming up with crazy stories about how I forced him to kiss me and everything, but I didn't care. I saw Trish, stood in front of everyone, smiling and giving me a thumbs up, so I smiled back and waved. Austin grabbed my hand, grinning at me widely. I looked at him, smiling back. Then, without another thought about all of our spectators, I climbed into the car and did my seatbelt up while he walked around to get in the other side. When he got in he leant over to kiss me on the lips again quickly, before starting the car. I smiled to myself, and then leant forward to turn on the radio. I flinched as a Nicki Minaj song came on, blasting from the stereo loudly, then started singing along. When it stopped and another song came on I turned the volume down. That was when I noticed that we had gone past the house.

"Erm, Austin? I think you went past the house." I said. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"You noticed? I see you like Nicki Minaj, Ally." He said.

"Yeah, I love her. Now seriously, why have we gone past the house? Are you kidnapping me?" I asked him, only half joking. I had only known him for a few days…

"You think I would tell you if I was?" he asked. I shrugged.

"They do in the movies."

"Yeah, and in the movies, the kidnapper always ends up in prison." He pointed out. I nodded.

"So, where are we going then?" I asked him.

"On our first date." He said. I looked at him, shocked. I mean, we're dating and all, so going on a date isn't that strange, but I guess I just didn't think of us as that type of couple. You know; the type to go out on dates and stuff. But I guess we can't just watch movies and eat popcorn together every night, no matter how much fun that is.

"Where are we going? Shouldn't I have gotten changed? I need a shower, Austin! We better not be going anywhere fancy." I threatened. He laughed, shaking his head.

"Don't worry, it won't matter what you're wearing. You're just going to be taking it off, anyway." He said. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened.

"Austin, where are you taking me?" I asked him, worried. He smiled again, mischievously, and shook his head.

"It's a surprise. But trust me, you'll love it. It'll be a whole new experience for you. I've done it a couple of times, but it's still just as good." He said. Now I was in full on panic mode; was he talking about what I thought he was talking about? Because what I thought he was talking about was definitely something I wasn't ready to do…

We spent the rest of the drive in silence. My heart was beating at 100mph, and I was so confused. He had said he wouldn't try to make me do anything I didn't want to, but it sure sounded like he was dead set on this… My heart beat even faster as we pulled up on…the beach?

"Austin, what are we doing here?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"Isn't it obvious? It's your first time, so I thought we should come here, so it's more private, to save you the embarrassment. This is a private beach, but the people who own it never come to check on it." He explained, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Okay, now I was really panicking.

"Austin, I don't think I'm ready for this…" I said softly.

"Don't worry; it's easy after a bit of practice. And it's really good fun." He said.

"Austin, I don't care how easy it is, or how fun it is; I'm not ready to have sex, and especially no on a beach!" I yelled. He stared at me in confusion for a second, then realisation dawned on his face and he doubled over in laughter.

"Oh-my-God…you thought…ha!" he stuttered. I was annoyed. What was he laughing at? I had obviously got the wrong message, but what else could he have been talking about?

"What's so funny, Austin?" I hissed at him, annoyed. He stifled his laughter long enough to explain.

"We're going surfing, Ally. I read somewhere that the best thing to do for a first date is something one of you likes to do and that the other has never done before, or hasn't done very often. That way it's more romantic. I meant you'll be taking your clothes off to put a swimming costume on, and it's your first time surfing, so we're on a private beach to avoid embarrassment if you fall off. I see why you thought I meant…you know…but I told you, I wouldn't try to make you do anything you don't want to. Have a little faith, Ally." He explained. I blushed even harder, looking at the ground. He lifted my chin carefully, looking me in the eyes.

"I am sorry if I scared you, Ally. I really didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." He said when I stayed silent. I smiled at him then, letting him know I wasn't mad. He hugged me, then took my hand and started to drag me across the sand.

"Where are we going?" I laughed.

"There are a load of huge rocks back here, so we can get changed. And a little further on there is a little secluded area, with great waves, perfect for surfing." He said. I nodded, following him. Then I thought of something.

"Wait! I don't have a swimming costume." I pointed out. He grinned, raising his eyebrows and looking me up and down.

"Who said anything about swimming costumes?" he said. I slapped his arm jokingly. He laughed.

"Seriously, Austin!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. I raided your drawers and picked one out for you." He said. I nodded, relieved. Then I panicked again and looked at him, horrified. Most of my swimming costumes were one pieces, and I had a couple of tankinis too. But there was one bikini in there that Trish had bought me for Christmas one year. It was a skimpy black thing that I swore I would never wear. Unfortunately, I had almost no doubt that Austin had chosen that particular item. And I was right.

"Austin, which one did you pick up?" I asked him worriedly. He looked at me and smiled.

"Which one do you think I picked?" he asked me. I groaned.

"There is no way I am putting that bikini on, Austin, no way!" I protested.

"Aw come on, Ally! I'm the only one here! And it's either wear the bikini or not come surfing, and you can't bail on the surfing! This is our first date, you can't just not do it." He moaned.

"I don't mind watching you. I bet you're really good at it." I said hopefully.

"Nice try, but you're not getting out of this. Don't worry, Ally, you'll look hot. Please? For me?" he begged. I sighed, but nodded reluctantly. I couldn't say no, he would be so disappointed. Well, he would pretend like he didn't mind, 'cause that's the kind of guy he is, but I would know he was disappointed.

"Great! Here you go!" he exclaimed, throwing the bikini to me. I caught it, blushing as I checked it out. It seemed even smaller now than it did when I first got it…

"Where can I change?" I asked him nervously. He pointed to a big rock just behind us, and I nodded, making my way over to it. I carefully slipped out of my clothes, and pulled the bikini on. I must admit, it felt pretty good to be out of my clothes in the stifling heat; at least now I wouldn't be too hot anymore. But I stayed behind the rock for at least five minutes after I was changed, trying to build up the courage to step out. Eventually, Austin called me.

"Ally? Ally, are you okay?" he asked me, worried. I gulped.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you changed?" he asked.

"Yup."

"Are you coming out?"

"Nope."

"Aw, come on Ally! You can't surf if you stay behind that rock the whole time."

"I'll come out if you look away." I said. He sighed.

"Fine. I'm not looking, you can come out now." He said, and me being the foo I am, did as he said. I gasped when I saw him stood there, staring at me in wonder. He was topless now, wearing just a pair of patterned swimming trunks. I had seen his bare stomach before, but not like this. He was skinny, but toned, and his abs were ust right; not too prominent, but not invisible either. I caught myself staring at him, but he was staring at me too, so I wasn't embarrassed.

"Wow. God Ally, you're beautiful." He whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear. I had been half expecting him to say hot, or fit, or something like that, so I was surprised and very happy when he said I was beautiful. It just seemed sweeter somehow.

"And you're hot. My gorgeous, hot boyfriend." I said, walking towards him. Suddenly, I wasn't embarrassed anymore.

"Don't I know it." He said cockily. I just rolled my eyes and kissed him.

"So, where are the surfboards then?" I asked him. His eyes widened and his shoulders slumped.

"Aw, shit. I knew I had forgotten something." He muttered. I couldn't help it; I burst out into and uncontrollable fit of laughter.

**Woop, go Austin! Genius! Lol, hope you liked the chapter! Please Review!**


	20. Bad Feeling

**Thanks for the reviews guys, they mean a lot! :D i hope you like this chapter, I loved writing it! It's probably my fave chapter to write so far! Thanks for reading and please give me any criticism or ideas for the story you have, I will take it into account! :D thank you! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line D:**

Chapter 20

Austin POV

I felt so stupid, stood there with Ally laughing at me. How could I take her on a surfing date and forget surfboards? I am so thick sometimes. This actually seems like something Dez would do… Groaning, I stepped forwards and wrapped my arms around Ally's waist, laughing along with her. I figured it would be better to laugh at myself than to be embarrassed. She squealed a little when I grabbed her, and then started half-heartedly trying to get away. I knew she wasn't really trying though, so I picked her up and carried her towards the water. She seemed to realise what I was doing, because she started squealing even louder and wriggling more than before.

"Austin, Austin! Don't you dare Austin!" she screamed. I just laughed more.

"This is what you get for laughing at me. I stepped into the water, shivering slightly. Ally was fighting me even harder now.

"Austin, I'm not joking, please put me down!" she said, but she was still laughing so I knew she was enjoying it.

"Never!" I shouted, breaking out into a run and, once the water was deep enough, jumping into the sea, letting go of Ally in the air so we landed, with a splash, next to each other. She came up from under the water, laughing and spluttering. I floated on my back, still laughing, until she went quiet. I looked up, wondering where she was, but I couldn't see her anywhere. I panicked. The water wasn't deep enough for her to drown, but what if there was something in here with us? Or what if she had floated out further? I stood up, my feet on the bottom, looking around. I felt tears fill my eyes; what if I had killed her?

"Fuck!" I shouted, surprised and afraid as something brushed past my leg under the water. I looked down and saw a murky shape, but before I could get a closer look, it jumped at me. I screamed, shocked.

"Boo!" Ally screamed. I stumbled backwards, falling and landing on my ass. Ally stood above me, laughing once again.

"That wasn't nice!" I yelled, trying to catch my breath. Ally just laughed harder.

"You s-sound like a two-year-old. And you scream like a g-girl!" she stuttered. I grimaced, slowly getting to my feet.

"What was that for anyway?" I asked her, hurt. She stopped laughing.

"That was revenge for throwing me in the water."

"I thought you were dead, Ally! Don't you think that was a little harsh?"

"Well, I thought I was going to die, Austin! So no, I don't think it was harsh." She replied.

"You really thought I would have let you die?" I asked her, outraged. She smiled.

"Nope. You love me too much." She answered, grinning cockily, before frowning when she realised what she had said. I froze, no idea what to say.

"I, erm…" I said quietly. She blushed, looking down.

"Forget I said that, please?" she whispered. I nodded, before remembering that she wasn't looking at me.

"Yeah. No worries, okay?" I asked her. She nodded, looking at me and smiling once again. I sighed in relief. I didn't want the date to be ruined already.

"Okay, so, what do you want to do?" she asked me, walking towards me. I smiled, wrapping my hands around her waist and feeling her relax into my embrace.

"I could think of a few things." I whispered in her ear huskily. I felt her shiver, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me closer. Our lips met, and it soon got heated. After a minute or two I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I moaned at the feel of her body on mine, and she smiled. I bit her lip gently, causing her to gasp and pull away.

"Slow down?" she said, though it sounded like a question. I nodded reluctantly, lowering her down. We splashed around a little for a minute or two before heading back to the beach. I picked up the backpack I had brought with me and pulled out a couple of towels. She smiled gratefully and grabbed one, laying it out on the sand and lying down. I stood there, staring at her for a while. She was so beautiful, and she didn't even know it. I mean, Kelly was pretty good looking. Who am I kidding, Kelly was hot. But she knew it. She was so confident she was arrogant. And I know, I'm pretty arrogant a lot of the time, but Kelly was worse than me. I'm not saying it was a bad thing, but Kelly never really needed me. I would tell her she looked beautiful and she would say 'I know'. Ally is the type of girl to say thank you, or to deny it even, and although I wish she knew how beautiful she is, I like that about her.

I noticed the way the droplets of water sparkled in the sunlight all over her body. I noticed the way she smiled slightly and she sunbathed, looking completely happy to be here. Every other girl I have ever dated would never dream about lying in the sun, just relaxing. Ally was so much more down-to-earth than all of the other girls I know. Sighing, I laid out my towel next to hers and copied Ally. After we had been lying there for a little while, I felt her grab my hand and squeeze it. I looked over at her. She still had her eyes closed, but she was smiling. I smiled too.

"Ally? Are you awake?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She breathed, not moving a muscle.

"Okay. Well, we have to leave soon. We've been here almost three hours." I sighed. I couldn't believe how fast the time had gone, and obviously neither could she.

"Shit!" she whisper-shouted, sitting up and brushing herself off.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Dez! What if he gets worried?" she shouted, angry and upset.

"He knows about this, remember?" I reminded her. She stopped then, sighing in relief.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I guess it's just hard to believe that he's okay with us, you know? I expected him to go crazy." She sighed. I nodded in agreement.

"So did I. But then again, he's been acting really strange lately. I think he's stressed out because of the store and your parents." I said. She nodded, looking thoughtful.

"Well, you're probably right, but I kind of get the feeling that it's more than that, you know? I'm convinced there's something else going on." She said. She had a point. He had been managing the store like this for years, and it was such a sudden change. Maybe Ally was right, maybe there was something else going on. Something bigger…

"Are you coming?" asked Ally interrupting my thoughts, I looked up to see that she had rolled up her towel and was currently shoving it into my bag. I jumped up, stopping her.

"Hang on, there's something I want to get." I said, grabbing the bag and pulling a bottle of water from the bottom. I took a big swig, and then handed it to Ally. She smiled thankfully and gulped down almost half the bottle. I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything. I took the bag off her and put my towel in with hers, before grabbing my shirt and pulling it on. We were mostly dry now, thanks to the sun. Ally picked up her own clothes but didn't put them on.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Nah, I'll change when I get home." She said. The wind had picked up a little by the time we got back to the car, so I told her to put on my jacket, since the heating in my car didn't work. She smiled at me, climbing into the passenger seat and shutting the door quickly.

"So, did you ask Dez about this date?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"No, actually, he suggested it. He said he was going out with some friends tonight, and I asked if I was invited, and he said he was only going so that we could go out without feeling bad about him being home all alone." I explained. She frowned.

"Okay, I'm over the fact that Dez doesn't mind us being together. But going out with people just so we can have a date? That's _so _not Dez. There's something going on, Austin." She said. I agreed, but couldn't think of anything.

"Maybe he just wanted to go out with his friends?" I suggested half-heartedly. She shook her head.

"Austin, you're his only friend. Everyone else went to college." She said. I realised now why he never seemed to do anything with anyone but me.

"Well, there must be something going on. Who the hell did he go out with tonight?" I asked. She shrugged, looking worried, and I had a feeling something bad was going to happen, and soon…

**Please review! :D **


	21. Getting Steamy

**Thanks sooooo much for the reviews guys! 300! I am soooo happy! :D Thanks for all of the reviews, I had 25 for teh last chapter, thats the most ive ever had for one chapter ever! thanks! :DD I'm so glad you all like the story so much, and I hope you keep reading and enjoying it! :D hope you like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line D:**

Chapter 21

Ally POV

When we got back to the house Dez wasn't home. I was worried about where he really was, so I called him. He picked up the phone straight away, and he was laughing. I took that as a good sign.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Hey Dez, its Ally. We wondered if you were okay." I said.

"I'm fine. I won't be back until around midday tomorrow. Don't do anything stupid. See you." He said hurriedly, and before I could reply he hung up. I stared at the phone, confused, but he had sounded fine so I forgot about it. I smiled at Austin who had just walked back into the lounge. He grinned back and jumped onto the couch beside me.

"Where is he then?" he asked me.

"I dunno, but he won't be back until tomorrow." I said. Austin grinned, raising his eyebrows suggestively. I rolled my eyes, slapping his arm gently. He smiled.

"What was that for?" he asked me, the picture of innocence, except for the smirk slowly spreading across his face.

"You know what it was for, Austin." I said softly, blushing. The truth was, I had been thinking exactly the same thing when Dez said he would be out for the night.

"No, I don't. You'll have to tell me."

"Oh, just forget about it!" I said, my voice rising.

"No, really, tell me." He urged.

"We aren't having sex just because Dez isn't here!" I shouted, before clapping my hand over my mouth, unable to believe what I had just said. He smiled, but he was blushing too.

"I guess we need to talk about that…" he sighed, looking away. I frowned, confused.

"About what?" I asked.

"Sex. I'm not going to push you into anything, honest. But if we do, you know…well, first off, it's not exactly legal. And I'm not saying we have to have sex anytime soon, or even at all, but if we do…it's difficult. I really like you, Ally, and I don't want to ruin what we have. But I am older than you…"

"Austin, stop! Look, when I am ready, and I can't possibly tell you when that will be, it will be fine. Nobody has to know. But we won't be having sex anytime soon, okay? We're going slowly, remember?" I reminded him. The blush was fading from his cheeks by now, and he looked much less embarrassed.

"Well, this whole going slow thing really hasn't worked very well, has it?" he said, sighing. I laughed, nodding in agreement. I picked up the remote to change channel and put a movie on. We sat in silence for a while, neither of us really watching the TV. Suddenly I couldn't bear it anymore.

"Do you want some popcorn?" I blurted. He nodded, looking relieved that he hadn't been the one to break the silence.

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute." I said, walking into the kitchen. When I got in there I grabbed the popcorn from the cupboard and put it into the microwave. Then I sat down at the breakfast bar, laid my head on my arms, and sighed. This was so awkward. I didn't understand it. At first things had been so easy between us, like nothing could go wrong. Maybe it was because we had talked about…you-know-what. Or maybe it was because we were going slowly. I mean, at first we spent most of the time we were together making out or flirting or something. Now we are trying extra hard not to get carried away, so we haven't got that anymore. Maybe this whole 'going slow' thing was a bad idea. Sure we had only known each other for a few days, but the chemistry is undeniable. And just because we make out a lot, doesn't mean we don't have feelings for each other. I sighed, making up my mind. Going slowly was only driving us apart, and I really did not want that to happen.

I jumped as the microwave pinged and I went to take it out. I went back into the lounge and passed it to Austin, who had been staring at the screen blankly. He grinned as he took the bowl, and I couldn't resist leaning down to peck him on the cheek.

"Did I miss anything?" I asked him. He frowned, confused. I rolled my eyes.

"What?"

"The movie. Did I miss anything in the movie?" I asked him.

"Oh, erm, I dunno. I wasn't really watching." He said, smiling apologetically. I laughed.

"Good, 'cause that means I can turn it off." I said, smiling. He nodded, looking slightly puzzled.

"Why are you turning it off?" he asked me. I smirked, kneeling up on the couch and slowly advancing towards him. He smiled nervously, making me want to laugh, but I held it in. I didn't want to spoil the mood.

"Erm, Ally…" he said huskily as I straddled his waist, leaning into him. He shivered, muttering something under his breath.

"What was that Austin?" I breathed in his ear.

"I-I…Ally!" he groaned as I shifted my weight. He bent his neck backwards, breathing heavily with his eyes closed. I smiled; he looked so sexy right then.

"Yes?" I asked him innocently, absentmindedly shifting my weight again. He groaned, then suddenly brought his head back up and crashed his lips onto my own. The kiss was rough, and passionate, making me feel things I had never felt before. I couldn't help but press my body closer to his, moaning. He slid his tongue into my mouth. I closed my eyes, sliding my hands across his shoulders and then down his arms to his stomach. I toyed with the hem of his shirt, before tugging it upwards quickly. He automatically lifted his arms to let me slide it over his head and throw it onto the floor. He gasped as I ran my hands down his bare stomach, relishing the feel of his toned muscles beneath my fingers. I found it hard to believe that a guy this gorgeous wanted to be with me, but I guess he did.

"Ally…" he whispered, pulling away. We were both panting heavily. I sighed, expecting him to say something about stopping before we went too far. What he actually said surprised me.

"What?"

"If I've got my top off, it's only fair you take your off too." He said, smirking. I laughed, rolling my eyes. I leant down to kiss him again. After a minute or two he started to pull at my own shirt. I pulled away.

"Austin…"

"I was being serious." He said. I thought for a second, before pulling my shirt off quickly. If I did it quick, I wouldn't have time to change my mind. I wasn't planning to go all the way, and I think he knew that, but I was willing to do this. Luckily I had worn my best bra, a red lacy one with a cherry in the middle that made my barely-there boobs look less, well, barely-there.

"You're so beautiful." He breathed, looking me straight in the eyes. I smiled, leaning down to kiss him again. After another minute or two we found ourselves lying across the couch, him hovering above me. He started trailing red-hot kisses down my jawline, then my neck, then my stomach…he stopped just above my belly-button, looking up at me again. My heart was beating one hundred miles an hour, and he seemed to be able to hear it, as he cautiously laid his head on my chest, right where my heart is, and smiled.

"I can hear your heartbeat." He said, turning his head slightly to kiss my chest again. This felt so…intimate. It was like we were alone in the world, we had nothing else to worry about, to even think about but each other. I sighed in content as he slid his arm underneath me to hug me, pulling me tight against his body as we lay there together on the couch. It was a cold night, but the warmth from each other's bodies kept us warm, and we soon found ourselves drifting into a comfortable sleep.

I don't know how long we slept for, but when we woke up it was light outside. I assumed it was early morning, as there was no noise coming from outside the house. Sighing, I stretched my arms, trying to avoid hitting Austin, who was still sleeping peacefully. I stared at him for a minute, just taking him in. His hair fell just the right way, even when he was asleep. His lips were gorgeous, just so kissable. And his nose was the perfect size, not too big or too small. He was perfect, every inch of him. I squealed slightly as his eyes flew open. He looked confused for a moment, before realising where he was and smiling at me. I hadn't noticed this before, but one of his eyes was a slightly lighter colour than the other. I grinned, glad to know that he had at least one imperfection. Then I grimaced again when I realised that his one imperfection actually made him more attractive. He noticed my frown and opened his mouth to speak, but didn't get the chance.

"Hey guys, I'm ba-what the fuck!" Dez called, finishing off with a shout when he walked into the lounge. Looking at our intertwined bodies, I realised why he reacted so badly. We weren't naked, thank God, but our T-shirts were on the floor and, though that isn't so bad for Austin, and a girl I was revealing more than my brother probably deemed appropriate.

"We can explain-" began Austin began, but Dez raised his hand to stop him.

"Don't even try it. I'm going to try to erase this image from my mind. You two get dressed and, I don't know, do something." He said, rubbing his eyes as he walked out of the room. He sounded angry, and I had a terrible feeling something bad was about to happen. But looking at Austin, I just couldn't help it. I burst out laughing.

**Please review! :D**


	22. Secret's Out

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. this AN wont be long cuz i cant really see nuthing, sozz x hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: i own nohting but the plot line D: xx**

Chapter 22

Austin POV

I was pretty embarrassed about Dez walking in on us. I mean, it's not like we went that far, but being his best friend and all…it's kind of weird. And I get the feeling that if I wasn't his best friend, he would have hurt me. Badly. Sighing, I untangle my arms which had been wrapped around Ally and got up. I looked around for my shirt, which I found on the other side of the room. I chuckled lightly at Ally's obvious enthusiasm to be rid of my shirt.

"What time is it?" asked Ally, yawning. I shrugged, handing her her own top. She smiled apologetically, biting her lip. God, she looks so cute when she does that… I figured she was worried about what Dez was going to say. She smiled at me, blushing. I grinned back at her. She stood up; her shirt still in her hands, then looked down at herself. Suddenly embarrassed, she hid herself with her arms. I frowned; why would she be embarrassed? She's gorgeous. And I've seen her already…

"Ally, what's wrong?" I asked her. She shook her head, turning away from me.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She sighed, moving to put her shirt back on. I plucked it from the air, causing her to whirl around and glare at me angrily.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yes," She snapped, "now give me back my shirt!"

"Calm down Ally. You don't have to be embarrassed in front of me. You're beautiful, you know that?" I said. Her face softened, and she broke out into the most beautiful smile I had ever seen in my life. I walked towards her, slowly sliding my hands down her sides, before wrapping them around her waist and pulling her into a tight hug, and a soft kiss.

"I've never felt like this before." She whispered softly, and reluctantly. I guessed she didn't really want to say this, to open herself up so much, but she couldn't help it.

"I know. It's strange; I've known you for not even a week, and I feel like I've known you forever."

"So you feel the same?" she said, looking at me. She seemed surprised.

"Of course I do. You're amazing, Ally. I don't believe in soul mates, or fate or whatever, but there's something about you…" I said. Yes, it was cheesy. But it was true. And judging by the huge smile on her face, it was worth it.

"Come on, I need to put my shirt on before Dez comes back." She said, pulling away. I turned her around and kissed her quickly, but firmly, and she giggled. She yanked her shirt from my hands and slid it on. I looked her up and down, shaking my head.

"No, I definitely preferred you without a shirt on." I said. She blushed and punched me in the chest.

"I could say the same to you, Austin Moon." She said, smirking. I laughed, reaching out to grab her, but she was too fast. She darted off out of the lounge and ran into the kitchen. We circled the breakfast bar a few times before she made a break for the door. Luckily, I got there first. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and she squealed, laughing. I felt her kicking and wriggling, but didn't break my hold.

"Argh!" she screeched as I turned her body around and backed her up against the counter, so she was sat facing me, her legs around my waist. I leant in and kissed her, and she kissed me back urgently. She gripped me around the neck tightly, pulling my body closer to hers. I held back a moan at the feelings she was giving me. I never got these feelings from Kelly or any of the other girls I've dated. Eventually she pulled away, breathless. We stayed there, smiling at each other, for a little while, before she slowly leant in for another kiss. We jumped apart when Dez cleared his throat from the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but it's almost nine o'clock. Don't you have somewhere to be Ally?" he said. I glanced at Ally, who had quickly jumped down from the counter, and her eyes widened.

"Shit! School!" she said. I sighed.

"I'll drive you. Are you going to get dressed?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"I need a shower; I'll have to go in later." She decided, turning and running up the stairs. I stared after her longingly, before Dez waved his hand in front of my face.

"Dude, seriously? I thought you guys weren't…you know!" he whisper-shouted. He looked furious. I figured he had hidden it from Ally 'because he didn't want to upset her. Me on the other hand…

"We didn't, Dez! Seriously, we've known each other for, like, five days!"

"Well, you've done more than most people do after knowing each other for five days!" he said, barely managing to keep his voice down.

"I'm sorry, but we just-"

"Don't even try it, man. She's my sister! I managed to get over the fact that the two of you are together, and only because she's happier than she has been for a while. But she's too young to be…you know! And really? On the couch?" he ranted. I winced at his tone. He sounded really mad. It wasn't as if Dez could stop us from being together, but he was my best friend, and I didn't want to lose him.

"I'm sorry Dez. Seriously, it won't happen again. I am sorry." I said.

"You're damn right it won't happen again, because from now on you aren't staying here anymore!" he yelled, before walking out of the kitchen and running up the stairs, shoving past Ally on his way. She stared after him, worried, but I wasn't focused on that. I was focused on the fact that Ally was wearing a towel. And just a towel. She had obviously just gotten out of the shower and heard the shouting. I gaped, open mouthed. It wasn't like I could see anything. It was just the thought of what was underneath that towel… I shivered, looking away. I tried to keep my breathing under control as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, brushing past me.

"What happened?" she asked me, pouring herself a glass of water and leaning against the counter, frowning. I gulped, watching her nervously. The water was trickling down from her hair, across her face, and down her neck, until it reached the tiny bit of cleavage and disappeared under the towel…shaking my head to rid myself of imaginings of what it would be like to be that water droplet, I looked her in the eyes. She was smirking. She had obviously noticed me looking.

"My eyes are up here, Austin." She commented dryly, but I could tell she wasn't mad.

"Sorry." I said, looking away from her.

"S'okay. But seriously, what was he shouting about?"

"He was mad about what he saw earlier, and he just kicked me out. I mean, I wasn't planning to stay here forever, but I guess I just needed a little more time to sort things out, you know?" I sighed. She looked at me sympathetically, before marching out of the kitchen and up the stairs, no doubt to confront Dez.

"Ally, don't!" I shouted to her.

"Shut up Austin." She replied.

"At least out some clothes on." I said half-heartedly, not really expecting her to oblige.

"Okay." She replied, surprisingly. I smiled softly to myself.

Ally POV

I hurriedly got dressed and then rushed into Dez's room, where he was passed out on his bed.

"Dez!" I yelled, making him jump up. When he saw it was just me he rubbed his eyes tiredly and stood up. I glared at him, and he looked away guiltily.

"What's up Als?" he asked me. I snorted.

"You know exactly what's up with me, Dez, and don't try to deny it!" I shouted.

"Look, I know I was a little hasty, but-"

"No buts! You were very hasty! Austin did nothing wrong! It was me as much as it was him, so if you kick him out you have to kick me out too. Hell, you don't even own the house, Dez!" I screamed. He winced, and I suddenly noticed how wiped out he looked.

"I'm sorry, Als. Tell Austin I'm sorry, and that he can stay." He said quietly, before lying down on his bed again.

"Dez, what's wrong?" I asked him seriously.

"Nothing, Als." He muttered unconvincingly.

"Don't give me that crap, Dez. I'm not a kid, I can tell when there's something wrong!" I shouted. He looked at me, thinking very hard for a second. Then he seemed to make a decision, as he sat up and looked me in the eye.

"Promise not to tell a soul? Even Austin?" I nodded, so he continued.

"Remember Penelope? That girl I was dating about a year ago before she left without saying goodbye?" he asked me. I nodded, remembering everything. How could I forget? They had been really serious, and Dez was completely in love with her. Then she randomly left, without even telling him why. He was heartbroken.

"Yeah, I remember her." I said angrily.

"Well, she's back," he said. I wasn't surprised, I had assumed that, "and she's got a kid. My kid."

**Please review! :D**


	23. Telling Trish

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews! They mean so much, I am once again soo glad you like the story! :D I hope you like this chapter too! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line D: If I did, A&A would certainly not be a disney show :P**

Chapter 23

Ally POV

I couldn't believe it. I was literally too shocked to move. Dez was a father. I mean, Dez had always been pretty reckless, and sometimes downright irresponsible, but getting a girl pregnant? That just seemed impossible. I gaped at him, only snapping out of it when a tear rolled down his cheek. I wiped it off with my sleeve, before throwing my arms around his shoulders.

"Don't cry Dez. It's going to be okay." I whispered. He smiled sadly, pulling away from me.

"No, it won't. Penelope is too young to be a mother, and mom and dad will flip. They're going to hate me forever. What if they kick me out?"

"They won't, Dez. They love you. And besides, if they kicked you out, who would manage the store?" I said, trying to lighten the mood a little. Dez smiled slightly but I could tell he wasn't really amused.

"Well, they're going to be really mad. I can't believe we were so stupid. Now I'm a dad. Fuck, Ally, I have a kid! What am I going to do?" he cried, slumping backwards with his head in his hands. I sat there for a moment, feeling awkward, before patting him lightly on the back and going back downstairs. Austin was waiting for me.

"What's up?" he asked me, looking worried.

"I'm an aunt." I whispered, shell-shocked. I sat down shakily.

"Oh, great, that's-what?"

"Dez's ex-girlfriend. She's got a kid. Dez's kid." I said, still finding it hard to believe. Austin stared at me, equally shocked.

"Wow. So that's why he's been acting so strange. Just…wow." He said. I looked up at him.

"Come on, I need to go to school." I sighed.

"Are you sure you want to go? I mean, you've had some big news…"

"I know, but I think it'll only be worse if I don't go to school."

"Okay then. Come on." He said, grabbing his jacket and heading for the door.

"Dez! Austin is taking me to school!" I yelled behind me, before following Austin out of the house and into his car.

When we got to my school I kissed him quickly, then got out of the car and went into school. After I had signed in I went to my maths lesson. I was fifteen minutes late, but my teacher just motioned for me to take a seat next to Trish. I smiled at her, feeling bad. Trish knew she had pretty much no chance with Dez, but it would hurt her to find out that he was a father. So I stayed quiet, even when she started poking and prodding me continuously. When the bell eventually rang I was the first out of the classroom, but she was close on my heels.

"What have I done Ally?" she asked me, sounding hurt. I wasn't ignoring her to hurt her; I was ignoring her because I didn't want to hurt her, and I knew it would all spill out if I spoke to her.

"Nothing." I said, not looking at her.

"I obviously have, Ally, else you wouldn't be ignoring me."

"It's nothing, Trish. It's not your fault."

"Well, there's something wrong. Tell me what it is."

"No, I can't."

"Ally."

"Dez has a kid!" I blurted, before I could stop myself. I slapped my hand over my mouth, shocked and angry at myself. Trish's eyes widened, then she wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Ally. What happened? Who's the mother?" she asked me.

"Penelope. Remember, the girl he was completely in love with who left suddenly aboout a year ago? She left because she was pregnant. She came back because she thought Dez deserved to know he was a father. I think. Actually, I just assumed that. He never actually told me exactly why she came back." I explained. Trish smiled a little.

"Why were you actin so strange?" she asked me, still looking confused.

"I didn't want you to be hurt. I know you had a crush on him…" I said. She scoffed.

"A little, tiny, never-gonna-happen-but-a-girl-can-dream crush. Seriously, Ally! I wish you had just told me!" she said, rolling her eyes. I smiled, glad she wasn't too upset.

"I will, I swear."

"Good. Okay, come on. We need to go to biology." She said reluctantly. I nodded, following her. I was in a good mood after that. I liked biology, and the rest of the lessons I had that day. And other than a few snide comments and dirty looks, there was no evidence that anybody even remembered what went down yesterday. Except for Dallas.

"Ally!" I whirled around when I heard his voice on my way out of school. It was the end of the day and I was tired. I just wanted to go home. But I figured ignoring him would just make him angry.

"What do you want Dallas?"

"What do you think you are doing? Dating my sister's boyfriend." He shouted, looking at me furiously.

"What? He broke up with Kelly, Dallas."

"Yeah, but they've broken up before. They usually get back together within a couple of weeks."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry, but obviously not this time." I said, turning to walk away. He grabbed my shoulder, turning me back around. I shrugged away from his touch.

"I'm not done with you."

"Don't fucking touch me, Dallas! And I don't give a damn whether or not you're done with me. I'm done with you. I'll see you around." I said, turning away again, leaving Dallas stood there, mouth open, eyes wide.

Austin POV

When I got to Ally's school to pick her up, I saw her and Dallas talking in the parking lot. Worried, I went to get out of the car, but stopped when Ally turned to walk away. I was about to wave to her, when I saw Dallas grab her and pull her back around to face him. Then they started arguing about something. I watched as Ally yelled something at him, then walked away. That's my girl. I waved at her to tell her to come over, and she smiled, breaking into to run. When she got to the car I rolled down the window and she leant forward to kiss me.

"You gonna get in?" I asked her.

"I dunno. Maybe. Or maybe I'll just walk home." She said, grinning.

"Get in the car, Ally." I said sternly. She rolled her eyes but did as I said.

"Have you spoken to Dez today?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"When I got back to your house he was gone." I said, shrugging.

"What? But you could have only been gone for about ten minutes."

"I know. But I looked everywhere, he wasn't there."

"Okay. Well, I'm willing to bet he's with Penelope. And his kid. You know, he never even told me if it was a boy or a girl?" she said, sounding a little sad.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll tell you everything soon enough." I told her. She sighed, nodding. I pulled into the driveway and we got out of the car, heading towards the house hand in hand.

"Do you want anything to eat?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"I'm going to go to bed. I'm too tired to do anything else."

"Can I come with you?" I asked her. She nodded, then looked at me.

"No funny business, okay?" she said sternly. I smiled, licking my lips.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I said. She rolled her eyes, elbowing me in the ribs lightly. I laughed, following her as she ran up the stairs. She took off her jacket and shoes and flopped down onto her bed ungracefully. I laughed, removing my own shoes and lying down next to her. She rolled over to face me, and I wrapped my arms around her protectively. She grinned, snuggling into my side. I felt her warm breath on my face as she sighed in content, then I closed my eyes. We slept there, my arms around her, for hours. I woke up at around ten o'clock that night to the sound of the front door opening and closing. Assuming it was Dez, I tried to pull away from Ally without waking her.

"Austin?" she groaned, slowly opening her eyes.

"Sorry Ally. I think Dez is back." I said. She shot up, accidentally pushing me off the bed. I grunted as I hit the floor. She gasped, then burst out laughing. I glared at her, before chuckling myself. She just looked too cute when she was laughing.

"Come on, let's go see if it really is Dez." She said, rubbing her eyes as she climbed off the bed and held out her hand to help me up. I got to my feet and followed her out of her room and down the stairs. Dez wasn't in the kitchen so we went into the lounge, where we both froze. Sat on the couch, alongside Dez, was a girl, most likely Penelope, with a baby boy in her arms.

**Please review, I really wanna know what you think of the whole 'Daddy-Dez' thing! Thanks! :D**


	24. Baby Liam

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for teh reviews! I've had a lot of people asking about how I review so fast, but in the same way a magician never reveals his secrets, a writer never reveals her, well, secrets...lol, jokes, I guess I just write fast. And I don't plan. i find it's much harder to write when I plan it. As long as I have a basic idea of the plot, I just go from there. Like in the chapter before we found out that dez was a daddy, I had no idea Dez was going to be a daddy. Apparently that's the worst way to write, but I think it's going pretty good for me, do you? Hope you like this chapter1**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line :(**

Chapter 24

Ally POV  
>I was so shocked to see Penelope again. And the baby, that was a pretty big shock too. But what I found most shocking was the look on Dez's face. He looked so…happy. Happier than I had seen him look for a long time. He was staring at the baby with such a smitten look on his face it actually made me want to cry. After a second he looked up at us, smiling.<p>

"Hey guys. Do you want to meet my son, Liam?" he said, and all I could do was nod. We went over to them, both grinning widely at the sight of the sleeping baby. He was so cute, with little tufts of ginger hair. At least we knew Dez was definitely the father…

"He's so cute!" I whispered. Dez grinned proudly.

"Yeah, he is, isn't he? That's 'cause he's my son. And Pen's." he said, meeting Penelope's eyes. They smiled at each other, and the moment seemed so intimate that I felt I should look away. Looks like all was forgiven between them, and they were just as in love as ever. I smiled, glancing at Austin, who was looking at me too. We smiled at each other, before looking back at Liam when we heard a cute gurgling noise.

"Aw, he's awake!" I cooed, startled when he opened his eyes. He had beautiful green eyes, just like Penelope's.

"Wow, he's gorgeous. Did we wake him up?" asked Austin, looking guilty.

"No, he's been sleeping all day, I'm not surprised he's awake." Said Penelope.

"Yeah, Pen came back weeks ago and I swear I've only seen him awake, like, three times including now." Dez said. Penelope giggled, rolling her eyes at his exaggeration.

"Wait, what? You've known about this for weeks?" I screeched, and then felt bad for scaring the baby. I don't think he minded, though.

"I'm sorry Als, I-"

"Don't blame him Ally," Penelope cut in, "I asked him not to tell anyone. I made him promise. I told him I would leave again if he did."

I stared at her, unable to believe what she had just said.

"You threatened to take his son away from him if he told anyone about him? How much of a bitch are you?" I whisper yelled, taking care not to upset Liam.

"Hey, don't be harsh Ally, she was going through a lot…" said Dez, standing up. I glared at him.

"No, she's right Dez. I was being a bitch. A selfish bitch. From the day I found out I was pregnant and left you, I've been being selfish. You deserved to know, which is why I came back eventually, and then I was even more selfish. I deserve to have her hate me." She sighed, looking down. I calmed down immediately, realising that she felt bad.

"I don't hate you Penelope. I just think you've made a lot of mistakes. Your biggest one thinking that Dez would leave you, or hate you if you told him you were pregnant. You obviously didn't know him that well."

"Oh, I knew he wouldn't leave me. That was why I left. When I found out, he was just about to go to college. If I had known he wouldn't go anyway, I would have stayed. But I didn't want to ruin his education by making him stay with me."

"So you chose to break his heart instead?" I said, but I didn't mean it to be harsh. I just stated a fact, and she seemed to understand that, because although she looked hurt, she nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'd better be going. Mom will wonder where I am." She sighed, getting up to leave.

"Yeah, and I should be going too. I need to get to my aunt's house." Austin sighed.

"Why?" I asked him. He frowned.

"Because Dez kicked me out…" he said.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you, he changed his mind. Didn't you Dez?" I said. Dez nodded, looking distracted.

"Dez, what's up?" asked Austin, sitting back down again and looking relieved.

"Nothing. I'll drive you home, Pen." Said Dez, shaking his head and standing up. Penelope smiled at him, and he followed her out.

"See you in a bit Dez. Later Penelope." I said, watching them walk out together. When they were gone, Austin turned to look at me and smiled.

"Movie?" he asked. I nodded, so he grabbed the closest one and slid it into the machine. We curled up next to each other on the couch, and before the opening credits had even finished, I was straddling his waist and he was kissing my neck. I closed my eyes, moaning at the sensation. He laughed. I stood up and left the room suddenly, leaving Austin lying on the couch, confused as hell. I poured myself a glass of milk and counted to ten before Austin walked in, looking confused and a little bit angry. I smirked at him.

"What the fuck was that?" he half yelled. I laughed at his frustration. He just glared at me more.

"I'm sorry, but Dez will be back any minute and I didn't want to get too carried away. We wouldn't want a repeat of this morning." I pointed out. He thought it over for a moment, then nodded, sighing.

"Okay. But next time, we can make it a mutual decision, yeah?" he said. I laughed, nodding.

"Make what a mutual decision?" asked Dez, walking into the kitchen and throwing his keys down on the table.

"Nothing." I sighed, not even batting an eyelid. Wow, Austin must be rubbing off on me; I'm getting better at this lying thing every day.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed, I think you two should too. Oh, Austin? I'd appreciate it if you stayed in the guest room tonight. Otherwise Ally might have to start charging you rent." He said. We both blushed. I hadn't thought he had known about that, and apparently neither had Austin.

I found it hard to sleep that night, mostly because I had gotten used to sleeping with Austin next to me, but probably also because I had been asleep earlier. Eventually I fell asleep in the early hours of the morning, and surprisingly I slept soundly.

Austin POV

I knew that Dez wasn't going to be very happy if things like this kept happening. We would either have to really slow it down, and stop doing things that Dez wouldn't approve of, or just be more careful about hiding it all from him. I was leaning more towards the second option. Eventually I gave up on sleep and picked up my phone. I had been keeping it turned off a lot recently, mostly because I had been with Ally and not wanting to have my time with her constantly interrupted by my phone. I quickly scrolled through my texts and missed calls, mostly from my dad. I was surprised that he had even attempted to contact me. Then there was one answerphone message from Kelly. Intrigued, I decided to listen to it.

_**Hey Austin, it's Kelly. Look, I heard about you dating Ally from Dallas. He's pretty angry about it, but I told him to leave it alone. I could tell from the moment you met her that you had feelings for her. I really like you, but I'm willing to forgive and forget. Can we be friends? I spoke to Dallas, and he admitted that he had pressured her. Tell her I said I was sorry. I overreacted, and I should have known Ally wouldn't lie about something like that. I miss you. I know we can't be together anymore, and I honestly hope you and Ally are happy. But I love you too much to just let you go, so I want to be friends. Please, call me back so we can talk. Thanks. Erm, well, bye, I guess.**_

I was close to tears. I could hear the pain in her voice and I felt so bad for being the cause of it, but I knew that by staying with her I would have just hurt her even more. I knew it was too late to call her back now, but I did make a mental note to call her back as soon as I could. After I had checked all of my messages I played games for a while before eventually I managed to fall asleep. I dreamt of Ally, and then Kelly. Although, in all honesty, the dream about Ally was far, far better. And it was certain to make Ally blush if I told her about it…

**Please review!**


	25. Skipping School

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys! They mean a lot to me, really! I#m glad you all like the story so much, and I have a really good feeling I'm going to reach 400 reviews for the story, but I can;t do that without you guys, so please keep on reviewing! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line :(**

Chapter 25

Ally POV

I woke up the next morning to my alarm, and was tempted to press snooze before I remembered that I had been late yesterday and would be in trouble if I was late again. Sighing I climbed out of bed and went into my bathroom to shower. I took my time, letting the soothing hot water cover my skin and relax my tense muscles. When the water eventually started to cool down I got out of the shower and towelled myself dry. I wrapped the towel around me and put my hair into a smaller towel before leaving the bathroom. I got dressed as fast as I could, running down the stairs and into the kitchen once I was done. Dez was sat at the table, eating toast, and Austin was stood at the sink. I wrapped my arms around his back and rested my head on his shoulders. He turned his head to kiss my nose softly. We turned around when Dez made a disgusted noise.

"Get a room guys, sheesh." He said, rolling his eyes, but we could tell he was only joking. Austin smirked.

"Gladly." He said, grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the kitchen. I laughed when I heard Dez yelp and call after us.

"I was joking, Austin! Don't you dare!" he shouted. We both started laughing, heading back into the kitchen hand in hand. Dez grunted, glaring at us. I let go of Austin's hand and went over to hug my brother. He hugged me back, although reluctantly, as if he was worried I was going to prank him or something.

"Relax, Dez. I just want a hug. Thanks so much." I said gratefully. He pulled away, frowning.

"For what?" he asked.

"For not being angry about me and Austin." I said. He smiled softly.

"No problem. At least he's only two years older than you. Plus I know he's a good guy. But, Als, there's something I need to tell you." He said sadly. I was suddenly worried.

"What?"

"Well, you might want to sit down…"

"Just tell me, Dez!"

"Mom and dad want to move to New York. And we would have to go with them." He blurted, looking apologetic. I froze, shocked. How could they want to move? They had both lived in Miami all their lives, and Dez and I had grown up here. They can't just move us all now…especially not to New York!

"But we can't! What about Austin, and Penelope and Liam!" I said, feeling tears spring to my eyes. Dez noticed this, and hugged me again. I looked at Austin, who also looked shocked, and worried.

"Well, mom and dad don't know about any of that yet. Maybe, once we tell them everything, they'll let us stay. But I doubt it. Dad's already put the store up for sale." He sighed. My eyes widened.

"What? He loves the store!"

"No, ally, he used to love the store. He hasn't even been on there for more than a few minutes in years, Ally. I'm sorry, but it's happening."

"No, no, it can't! He can't just leave the two of us to manage it by ourselves for the past few years and then just sell it, without even consulting us. There has to be something we can do!" I protested.

"Ally, calm down, there's nothing you can do about it. Dad is selling the store and we're moving to New York. Unless we can convince him that I need to stay here for Pen and Liam. But there's no way he'll let you stay just because of Austin. You're his little girl, Als. He's not going to want to let you go." He explained. I was crying properly now, and I turned around to hug Austin. He hugged me back tightly, and in that moment, I had to wonder how on earth I was going to get along without him. I had only known him for just under a week, and already he had turned my whole life around.

"So, when will you be going?" Austin asked Dez.

"Well, they'll be back on Monday, and then on Tuesday we're going for a few weeks, just to see if things are okay over there. Then, if all goes well, we'll come back and pack up, ready to move there for good."

"On Tuesday? That's only…four days!" I moaned, distressed. How could they do this to us? I hated my parents so much in that moment. Austin was rubbing my back soothingly, but it did nothing to calm my anger.

"I'm sorry, Ally." Said Dez softly.

"Well, sorry isn't going to stop them ruining my life, is it?" I yelled.

"Ally, it's not your brother's fault." Said Austin soothingly. I relaxed, realising he was right.

"I know. Sorry Dez. Come on Austin, can you take me to school?" I asked him. He nodded, glancing at Dez sympathetically, then grabbing my hand and following me out of the door.

"You didn't have to be so angry with Dez, Ally. It wasn't his fault." He said to me. I nodded, feeling guilty.

"I know. It's my parents' fault. I guess I was just angry, and I took it out on the wrong person. I'll apologise when we get back. What time is it anyway?" I asked him. He checked is watch.

"Ten minutes until you have to be in school." He said.

"Great, I can catch up on what I missed yesterday. As long as Trish is here, that is. Oh, by the way, have you spoken to Kelly recently? I know it's a random question, but after you kissed me in front of the whole school, it must have gotten back to her."

"Well, actually, I got an answerphone message off her. She told me to apologise to you, Dallas admitted that he pressured you. Then she was saying how she hoped we were happy and asked me if we could still be friends. I was going to call her back today but I forgot this morning. Would you mind if we were still friends?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"No, but you can probably be more than that. I mean, if I move to New York, it's not like we'll see each other enough to be dating." I sighed, fighting back tears. He looked at me, eyes wide. Pulling over, he undid his seatbelt and reached over to me.

"Look, Ally, I don't care where you move to. You can move to the moon for all I care. I still want to be with you. I like Kelly, but I like you more." He said. I smiled, nodding.

"Okay. I feel the same." I admitted. Grinning, he kissed me lightly, before starting the car again and driving me to school.

"I'll see you later, yeah?" he asked me as I got out of the car. I nodded, smiling.

"Bye Austin." I said, waving over my shoulder. I met Trish in the school library, where she was desperately trying to finish some French homework that was due in first lesson. I rolled my eyes at her disorganisation, before realising that I hadn't done it either. In fact, I hadn't done any of the homework I had been given this week. So much stuff had happened. I found it hard to believe it had only been a week since I met Austin; it seemed like years. Eventually we both finished the work and looked at each other. She could obviously tell there was something wrong with me, because she frowned.

"What's wrong Ally?" she asked me gently. I took a deep breath; I had a feeling Trish wasn't going to take this news very well.

"There's something I need to tell you. Something big." I told her.

"What is it?" she asked me eagerly.

"It's pretty life-changing. I don't know what to do…I didn't expect it to happen…" I started, not sure what the best way to tell her would be.

"Oh. My. God! You guys did it, didn't you?" she squealed, bouncing up and down in her seat, much to the annoyance of the librarian. For a second I didn't know what she meant, and then I got it.

"No! No, nothing like that! Oh God, I can see where you got that idea from, but no. It's worse than that."

"Then what is it?"

"My parents want us all to move to New York." I said. She froze, before shaking her head and saying 'no' over and over again.

"No, you can't! I'll never see you!" she cried. The librarian shushed her again, but Trish turned to glare at her and she soon shut up.

"I'm sorry Trish. I don't want to, but it's not my decision. We're going for a few weeks on Tuesday, and if all goes well we'll come back and pack up. Dad's sold the store; it's a done deal." I explained, feeling the tears start running down my cheeks again.

"Well, then, I guess we'll just have to make the most of the time we have left." She sighed. I hadn't expected her to give in so easily, but then again, she knew what my parents were like.

"Yeah. I have an idea…" I said.

"Spill."

"We should skip school today, so we can spend some time together. I would just hang out with you all weekend, but I was going to do something with Austin, so…"

"No, that's fine. Wow, who would have thought goody-two-shoes Ally would ever suggest skipping school?" Trish said. I slapped her arm playfully, even though I agreed with her. It was pretty strange.

**Please review! :D**


	26. Blaming Dez

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter guys! It means a lot! I hope you like this chapter, please review to give me some feedback on what you think of the whole moving to New York thing. I thought it would be a good twist, but I wanna know what you think.. Thanks to those who already gave their opinion in reviews, too! And also let me know how much longer you think this should be, thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line! :(**

Chapter 26

Austin POV

I couldn't believe it. My best friend and my girlfriend are moving to New York. I wish I could move there too, but I can't leave my mom and my sister like that. I had no idea what to do; I couldn't lose Ally and Dez, but I also couldn't lose mom and my sister. Yet I couldn't have them both. Sometimes life just really sucks. When I got back to the house, Dez was on the phone, to his parents I guessed.

"No, this isn't fair at all. You are ruining Ally's life! Is that what you want? No, she won't 'get used to it'! She'll hate you forever! She's lived here all her life, and so have I! You've forced us both to run Sonic Boon alone for the last year and a half, and we've done it even though more often than not you haven't even paid us! And now you're just selling it, without a thought to how we feel? I'm eighteen; I legally have the right to say no, and to stay here. Ally doesn't have that right, so please don't do this to her. You practically live in New York anyway, the amount of time you spend there. Why can't things just stay the same? Yes, I know change can be a good thing. But I promise you, this isn't a good thing. This is the complete opposite of a good thing." He hung up after that, and turned around to see me stood in the doorway. He smiled sadly.

"You okay?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"They're dead set on this move, Austin. I can say no, but Ally can't. I think she's going to have to go." He sighed. I was suddenly angry.

"There has to be something you can do. I mean, when was the last time they even acted like parents? You said yourself; they might as well not be there at all! You've pretty much raised Ally for the past thirteen years! Surely you have more right to her living with you than they do?" I said. He shook his head sadly.

"I don't think it works like that. Sorry Austin, I know how much you like her, but I don; think there's anything I can do." He said.

"This isn't about me, this is about Ally. If she moves, her life will be over!" I shouted. Great, now I was taking my anger out on Dez too!

"I know, I know, I'm sorry!" he shouted back to me.

"It's not your fault; I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm taking my anger out on you, just like Ally was earlier, and I'm sorry. It's your mom and dad; would you hate me if I said I hated them?" I said. He shook his head.

"I kinda hate them too right now." He sighed. Suddenly there was a knock at eh door. I checked the time, wondering who it could be. I was surprised that it had been almost half an hour since I had dropped Ally off at school. Dez went to open the door, and I went into the lounge. I was about to sit down when I heard Dez shouting again. I ran out to see what the problem was, and was surprised to see Ally and Trish on the doorstep.

"What the fuck are you two doing here? You should be in school!" he was shouting.

"Dez, Dez, calm down!" Ally shouted back.

"Yeah, if you guys are moving to New York, we aren't going to waste our last few days together in school." said Trish rationally. Dez was still angry, but he let them in anyway. I grinned, hugging Ally, but she pulled away and held her hand out too stop me.

"No. This is Trish and ally time, not Austin and Ally time. We have all weekend, okay? But today, I'm just going to hang out with Trish." She said. I was disappointed, but I nodded in acceptance. I guess I had to accept that I wasn't the only person in her life that mattered.

"Okay Ally, I don't mind. I guess I can hang out with Dez…" I looked at him hopefully, but he shook his head.

"Sorry mate, I'm spending the day with Penelope and Liam." He said, smiling apologetically.

"What about Kelly? You said you wanted to stay friends with her, why don't you call her? Spend the day with her, as long as it's only as friends." Ally suggested with a warning tone in her voice at the end. I smiled.

"Yeah, good idea. And no worries, you're the only girl for me Ally Dawson." I told her. She blushed, while Trish and Dez scoffed.

"Don't be mushy. Just leave." Dez said to me, rolling his eyes. I laughed, kissing Ally on the cheek quickly before pulling out my phone and leaving the house smiling.

Ally POV

Trish and I spent the rest of the day and most of the night watching movies and pigging out on popcorn and chocolate ice-cream. We talked about everything and nothing. I realised how much Trish actually meant to me and how much I would miss her when I left. I had always taken her for granted, and now that I was going to lose her…I was going to miss her so much. We eventually fell asleep on the couch early in the morning. Austin had come back not long before, but I had just said hello and goodnight and he had kissed me on the cheek lightly. I wanted to talk to him, but I knew it would hurt Trish if I ditched her for him, so I decided to wait until tomorrow.

Austin POV

Kelly seemed really happy that I was willing to be friends, although in all fairness it was her who should have been reluctant to be friends, after finding out from her brother that I was dating his ex-girlfriend. We met at the cell phone accessory cart, where Dallas was working. He was glaring at me, and at first I took the high road and ignored him, until he started throwing trash at me along with a couple friends. Eventually I got sick of it and kicked out the wheels, sending all of the accessory's onto the floor. They left me alone after that. When Kelly got there she asked me if I knew what had happened, but I played dumb so she just shrugged it off. We hung out in the mall for a while, eating ice-cream and talking, before deciding to head to the beach. She asked me about Ally, and I told her about how much I liked her. She eventually told me it sounded like I was in love with her. I shook my head, denying it.

"I really, really like her, but I'm not in love with her. Not yet, anyway. We've only known each other for a week. And she's younger than me, and…." I struggled to think of excuses. Kelly just smiled knowingly and rolled her eyes.

"Sure you're not in love with her." She said sarcastically. I decided to drop the topic before I dug myself a deeper hole.

"So, what have you been up to for the last few days? Wow, it seems like forever ago that we broke up." I said.

"Yeah, it does. Well, I've quit my job at the accessory cart. And I got my acceptance letter into college. I'm going in a few weeks." She said nonchalantly, as if it didn't really matter, but I knew how much it really meant to her.

"You got in? Well done! I'm so proud of you! Congratulations! What did your parents say?" I asked her, pulling her into a hug. She smiled, and then frowned.

"Well, actually I haven't told them yet…" she said guiltily. I frowned at her, but I understood why she hadn't told them. Her parents wanted her to be a doctor, but she had been accepted into a performing arts college. When they found out that she was going, they were going to flip.

"Look, Kelly, I know they won't exactly be thrilled about it, but you can't just go to college without telling them." I said. She nodded.

"I know that. I was planning to tell them…once I'm on the plane." She said. I laughed.

"I guess that might work…although, knowing your parents, they might jump on the next plane and follow you." I joked. She looked serious.

"That's why I'm not going to tell them what school I'm going too. I'm just going to tell them I'm on my way to college." She explained. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, that'll work." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Look, I'd better get home. I'll talk to you tomorrow, yeah?" she said, standing up. I looked around, surprised to realise that it was getting dark already. I got to my feet too and hugged her goodbye. She laughed and kissed me on the cheek. Strangely, I felt nothing. I guess there really were no mixed feelings; Kelly was a friend, nothing more. We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.

When I got home, or back to Ally's place, I said goodnight to the girls who were watching a movie, and went straight to bed. I wasn't tired, but I didn't want to disrupt Ally's time with Trish. Ally and I would have all weekend to say goodbye…

**Please review! :D**


	27. Sex Advice

**Hey guys. Sorry if this chapters not so good, I've caught a virus or summat and I've been up since half one this morning throwing up... I've stopped throwing up now but I still feel terrible. :( I wanted to update though, since seeing teh reviews really makes me feel better :) Thanks so much for all the reviews! I've hit 400! Sooo happy, thank you guys so much, that was the only good part about my day! Please keep reviewing and I hope you like the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line :(**

Chapter 27

Ally POV

Trish and I didn't wake up until around midday. It was Friday, but we had already decided to skip school today as well. We went into the kitchen to get ourselves some breakfast, or brunch, and Penelope was there. Without Dez or Liam.

"Hey Penelope. What's up? Where are Dez and Liam?" I asked her. She smiled wearily, and I suddenly noticed how tired she looked. I had thought that Dez looked tired, but she was much worse.

"Dez took him for the day so that I could have some time alone. He feels really bad, although I've tried telling him it's not his fault. But you know your brother." She sighed. I laughed, nodding in agreement.

"Oh, okay. Well do you want to borrow my bed to get some sleep?" I asked. She nodded, smiling gratefully, before heading upstairs. I turned to Trish, who was looking at her phone sadly.

"Look, Ally, I'm sorry but it's my mom. I never told her I was staying over last night and then she got a call from the school asking why I wasn't there. She wants me back at the house pronto. I have to go, I'm so sorry." She blabbed. I sighed, but smiled at her.

"It's okay, Trish. I know what your mom is like; go home. I'll see you on Monday; we're not leaving until Tuesday." I pointed out. She nodded, then hugged me. I said goodbye, then watched her as she walked out of the door. I made myself some cereal, wondering what I could do today. I could spend it with Austin, but he might have plans with Kelly. I could spend some time with Penelope, or with Dez and Liam. But Penelope was asleep and I had no idea where Dez and Liam were. Sighing, I decided to wake up Austin and see what he had planned. I quickly finished my cereal, shoving the empty bowl into the dishwasher, and ran upstairs.

I knocked lightly on the guest room door, but he didn't answer. I opened the door cautiously, to see Austin sprawled on the bed, fast asleep. He was wearing sweats and he was shirtless. I grinned at the sight; he was so gorgeous, and he was all mine! I walked over to the bed and shook his shoulder lightly. Nothing.

"Austin, Austin!" I called, shaking him a little harder. Still no reply. Then I had an idea. I went back over to the door, and took a deep breath. Then I ran forwards and jumped.

"Whoa!" he grunted as I landed on him. I laughed, wriggling around to stop myself from falling off as he rolled over onto his back underneath me. He stared at me groggily for a second, before smiling and kissing my nose lightly. I giggled, kissing him properly. He grunted, wrapping his arms around my body. It was then that I realised how intimate this really was; he was shirtless, I was in my tank top and short shorts. We had made out with us both shirtless, but not on a bed, and not with me on top of him. Somehow, though, I didn't want to move from where I was. I never wanted to move. I just wanted to stay like this forever. I wanted him so badly.

"Ally? Are you okay?" he asked me, pulling away from the kiss. I nodded, smiling.

"I'm fine. Better than fine." Whispered. He smiled.

"Do you want to go downstairs, get some breakfast…" he suggested. I shut him up by kissing him. I ran my hands down his shirtless body, loving the feel of his toned abs beneath my hands. I decided then and there that I would never ever date any guy that didn't have a six-pack. There was just no way. Austin moaned, rolling over so that he was on top. I gasped, the feelings coursing through my body new, and fresh, and exciting. He pulled away, but I just smiled at him, so he kissed me again. Within a few minutes my tank top was on the floor, so with only my short shorts on, I was basically in just my underwear. He sat up so that he was straddling my waist. I smiled at him, admiring his perfect body, as his eyes roamed all over my body. I felt suddenly nervous, tempted to cover myself up with my hands. He seemed to notice this, and he leant down again, pinning my arms above my head. My heart sped up and I blushed, feeling my entire body warm up.

"Ally, are you-"

"I'm fine, Austin. I'm great. I'm amazing. I'm-"

"Busted." We both jumped and turned to look at the door, where Penelope was stood with her arms crossed, smirking at us. I blushed, pushing Austin off me and grabbing my shirt to cover myself up.

"Penelope…" I said worriedly. She chuckled.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Dez. But come on, get your clothes on."

"I thought you were sleeping?" I asked her.

"I couldn't get to sleep. Too worried about Liam and Dez." She sighed. I smiled, pulling my top on over my head. Austin stayed sat on his bed as Penelope and I walked out. I felt as though I should be embarrassed, but Penelope has a kid. She's not exactly one to judge.

"Oh, sorry."

"No problem. Look, Ally, I know I'm probably not the best person to go to for sex advice, but if there's anything you want to talk about, I'm here for you." She said softly. I smiled at her.

"Actually…there is something I would like to talk to you about."

"You can ask me anything. I won't tell a soul." She said.

"Well…actually, it's kind of embarrassing."

"I'm not going to judge you."

"Can we go in my bedroom? I don't want Austin to overhear anything." I whispered. She nodded. We went into my room and shut the door. We sat on my bed side by side.

"So, what is it then?" she asked me. I took a deep breath.

"Can I ask you a question first?" I asked her.

"Ask away."

"When was your first time?" I blurted. She smiled, making me feel a little less nervous about asking something like this.

"I was fifteen. It was with this guy, Patrick. He was nineteen, nearly twenty. We had been together for a little while, and I thought he loved me. So I gave him everything. And he dumped me the day after. Turns out he was just after the sex." She sighed. Suddenly I felt a little sick.

"Oh. Well, see, I was planning to, you know…maybe go a little further with Austin this weekend. You know, to say goodbye. But after your story…"

"Oh, no, don't let me put you off! Austin is so not that kind of guy! I mean, I only met him yesterday, but that much is obvious. The way he looks at you…Ally, the guy is in love with you. But the thing is, you two have only known each other for a week, or so Dez tells me. Are you sure you're ready?" she said. I was surprised at the 'in love with me' comment, but decided to ignore it.

"Well, I know that, but it feels like I've known him all my life. I don't know about being in love, but I really really like him. I've never felt this way about anybody before. And…I guess I just wanted to give him something to remember me by. If he doesn't see me for a long time…you never know what could happen." I said. I knew it made me sound paranoid, and untrusting, but it was how I felt. All girls have their insecurities, and I can't be the first to worry about their boyfriend straying while they're away for a while, or when they move to another state.

"Look, I understand what you mean, but isn't it better to leave him something to look forward to? And anyway, Austin won't cheat on you. He likes you too much, Ally. If this is really what you want, then I'm not saying don't do it. But losing your virginity is a huge deal, Ally. It's one of the few things in life you can never, ever get back. Don't give it up because you feel like you need to." She warned. I smiled gratefully, hugging her.

"Thanks Penelope. You're going to be a great mother. And Dez is going to be a great dad. And I am going to be a great aunt. Liam is going to have the best life ever." I said, grinning. She smiled widely too.

"Actually, there may be a slight issue with that if Dez moves to New York." She sighed.

"No problem. He's going to stay here, for you. He's eighteen, my parents can't make him come. Not like they can make me." I said sadly. She smiled sympathetically, rubbing my shoulder in comfort.

"Don't worry, Ally. Life has a funny way of sorting itself out over time. You'll see. Everything will work out in the end." She said. And I had a feeling she was right.

**Please review! :D**


	28. Horror Movie

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I am so glad you all still like the story, and I hope this chapter is just as good! I feel better now, thank you to those who told me to get well it was greatly appreciated :D Sorry I didn't update last night, but I felt pretty rough so I decided to wai tuntil toda, but I hope this chapter is worth the wait! :D Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line :(**

Chapter 28

Austin POV

I knew I shouldn't have eavesdropped, but I couldn't resist. I saw the two of them going into Ally's room and I knew they must be talking about something juicy. I wasn't that surprised to find out they were talking about me. I was surprised to find out that Ally was worried about me cheating on her if she moved to New York. And that Penelope thought I was in love with her too. Why did everyone think that? I was shocked to hear Ally say what she was planning for this weekend, though. I mean, I know I haven't been pressuring her on purpose, but had I done anything to make her think I was pressuring her? I mean, I have to admit, I don't know if I would be able to say no or not…

I jumped when I heard someone touch the door handle, and ran back into the guest room. Then I walked out again, trying to look as if I was only just leaving. They both smiled at me, so I assumed they didn't suspect anything.

"You girls okay?" I asked them. Ally nodded, smiling at me guardedly. I guessed that it was because of what Penelope said to her, although I wasn't sure.

"We're fine. Look, I'm going to go meet Dez and Liam, okay? You two have fun…but not too much fun." She warned. I would have laughed, but I heard what Penelope and Ally had been talking about.

"See you later Penelope." Said Ally, hugging her goodbye. We all went downstairs, Ally and I going into the lounge while Penelope left eh house, calling one last goodbye over her shoulder on her way out. We sat side by side on the couch but didn't put the TV on. We sat there in comfortable silence for a while before I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"We need to talk."

"Huh? What about?" she asked, confused.

"About what you were talking to Penelope about." I admitted, bracing myself for her anger. I was surprised to see her just sigh and look away.

"I had a feeling you might have been listening." She said. She sounded a little pissed off, but not too mad.

"Yeah, well…look, Ally, I am not going to move onto another girl because you aren't here. I lo-like you. A lot. I don't want to lose you. And you don't have to have sex with me to make me stay faithful." I said. She smiled but shook her head.

"It wasn't just to keep you faithful. I'm ready, Austin. At least, I thought I was. I'm not so sure anymore. It's just…you're so experienced, and I know you're probably used to having a girlfriend who will have sex whenever you want it. I guess I just didn't want to be the girl who won't give it up." She sighed. I was surprised; I knew I seemed like that type of guy, but surely Ally knew me better?

"Ally, this might come as a shock to you, but I'm a virgin." I told her. She looked up at me, disbelieving. I guess it was a little hard to believe; and eighteen year old guy, and I am a virgin. But it was the truth. I had always been so afraid of pushing a girl to do something she didn't want to do that I had never even tried it on.

"No way! You're eighteen, Austin! I can't believe this!" she cried. I was kind of hurt that she was so surprised.

"Thanks. I was pretty proud of being a virgin. Way to make me feel good." I said sarcastically. She blushed, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, really. It's not that it's a bad thing. It's just…surprising. I mean look at you! It's hard to believe you've never had a girl try to seduce you."

"Well, I have, but they were never my girlfriend. And I swore I would never have sex with anyone if I wasn't dating them. And I was so afraid of pressuring them that I never even tried at all."

"Wow. You're like, the perfect guy or something. Well, except for your messed up dad, but hey, that's not exactly your fault." She said. If it had been anybody else, I would have gotten angry about the whole 'messed up dad' comment, but since it was Ally, I let her get away with it.

"I wouldn't say I'm the perfect guy. Not even close. But I am a virgin, and I'm assuming that you are too. So no worries, okay?" I said. She nodded, smiling.

"Yeah. I'm still not looking forward to moving to New York, though." She sighed. I nodded.

"I'm not looking forward to it either. But we'll deal with it when the time comes. Right now, we need to make the most of our time together, cheesy as it sounds." I said. She grinned.

"You're right. Come on, let's go to the movies!" she yelped, standing up and grabbing my hand, bringing me with her.

We got into the car and I turned on the radio. We both grinned and started singing along to 'Moves Like Jagger' at the top of our voices. When we finally got to the movie theatre I told Ally to go get us some popcorn while I got the tickets. I decided to take her to see the newest horror movie, _Watch and Burn, _because I love it when girls get scared and need a nice strong guy to comfort them, and Ally definitely seemed like the type of girl to be afraid of horror movies. We went into the theatre with Ally moaning at me to tell her which movie I had chosen. I refused to say, so she was getting pretty mad, but when the opening sequence came on I heard her groan. I glanced at her, expecting her to be wincing, or looking worried, but she was just rolling her eyes and slouching in her seat.

"What's up Ally? Are you scared?" I asked her jokingly. She snorted.

"Scared? Please. These movies aren't real, and even if they were, I'd have no sympathy for those people. There's a scary monster on the loose, and there are funny noises coming from the closet, so obviously the only logical thing to do would be to open the closet, right? And the evil monster who prays on single victims is on the loose, so they should split up, 'cause that's gonna make things so much less dangerous." She said sarcastically. I couldn't help but laugh. I love horror movies, but she does have a point; they are pretty stupid.

"So, you're not scared of horror movies?" I asked her.

"Nope. I think they're lame, and they bore me to death. I'd prefer to be afraid of them; at least then I would feel something other than annoyance while watching them." She sighed.

"Well, could you do me a favour?" I asked her.

"What?"

"Could you pretend like you're scared, just for today? I kind of wanted to hug you, you know, like you're scared? It makes me feel manlier." I admitted. I was glad it was dark in there, because I was blushing. She laughed.

"Well, I guess I could pretend, just this once…" she said reluctantly. I grinned.

"Thanks Ally." I smiled. She laughed, then threw herself into my arms, burying her head in my shoulder. I could feel her shaking, and was worried that she was actually crying.

"Ally, Ally! What's wrong?" I yelped, panicking. She looked up at me with a 'duh' expression on her face.

"You wanted me to pretend to be scared! Have you forgotten already?" she said. I laughed.

"No, I haven't forgotten. But, Ally? The movie hasn't even started yet." He pointed out. She blushed.

"My bad." She said quietly, going to pull away, but I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight.

"You're not going anywhere." I whispered, before pulling her into my lap. She squealed a little, then apologised when the people in the row behind us shushed her. She was giggling madly as I pulled her properly into my lap. I wrapped my arms around her , holding her down. She wriggled to get comfortable before sighing and relaxing into my hold. The movie was pretty terrible, but Ally played along pretty well, wincing and burying her head in my shoulder at all the scary parts, although I'm pretty sure she was shaking with laughter rather than fear. Even I was trying not to laugh at some points. When it was finished we left the theatre and it was only mid-afternoon, so we decided to see the new rom-com too, _Live it Up, _which was equally as bad, but it was pretty funny too, and at least this one was supposed to be funny. After that finished it was dark, so we went to McDonalds for dinner, (classy, I know), and then went back to Ally's house. There was no-one else there, so we sat side by side on the couch to talk. After a little while I got a text off Dez saying him and Pen would be out all night. I sighed nervously. This could be a little awkward…

**Please review! :D**


	29. Without You

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! I really appreciate them! Almost thirty chapters, can you belive it? i can't! How much longer do you want it to be? Hope you like this chapter, please review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line :(**

Chapter 29

Ally POV

We sat and, for the first time, actually watched the movie. It was pretty boring, but it was better than sitting in awkward silence. I knew he felt the awkwardness too. When the movie finished it was a few seconds before either of us moved.

"I'll just…put another movie on." I sighed, finally breaking the silence. I moved to get up, but never made it. Austin lunged at me, attaching our lips in a passionate kiss that left us both wanting more.

"Don't put another movie on. One was enough." He whispered in my ear, before kissing me again. I was sat with my back against the arm of the chair, but somehow he manoeuvred me so that I was lying down, him on top. Soon enough my shirt was on the floor and his soon followed. Eventually we stopped kissing, just lying there. His head was on my chest, listening to my heart. It was beating faster than ever, and I think he noticed, because he smiled at me cockily. I rolled my eyes at his arrogance, but laughed.

"God I wish I didn't have to move. I've only known you for a week, but I feel like I couldn't live without you." I whispered. He smiled.

"I wish you didn't have to go too. I feel the same. If only I had my own place, things would be different. You could come visit. But I don't even know where I'll be staying. And I have a feeling your parents wouldn't let you." he sighed. I nodded in agreement, although I don't think he could see.

"We'll figure something out. Hey, you never know, maybe the 'trial run' will go really badly and we won't move. Remember, we're only going for a couple of weeks first. It might all go bad and we won't move."

"I guess…but somehow I doubt it. Your parent's seem like the type to get what they want, no matter what stands in their way." He said bitterly. I was a little offended; I was angry with them too, but I didn't want him saying bad stuff about them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said, raising my voice a little. He looked at me, surprised.

"Nothing. I just mean if they're willing to uproot you and practically ruin your whole life because they want to move to New York, I doubt that a little bad luck in New York will stop them." He said. I knew he meant nothing by it, I knew he wasn't being offensive. I knew it was irrational, but I was so angry and upset about moving that I couldn't hold it in anymore. And Austin just happened to be the only person there for me to take it out on.

"Don't talk about my parents like that, okay? Everything they do is for my own good. Or at least what they think is for my own good. Don't talk about them as if they are deliberately ruining my life, okay? Because they're not! They're just not!" I yelled, shoving him off me, reaching down to grab my top, and sprinting out of the room and upstairs into my bedroom. After a second I heard footsteps on the stairs and soon enough a knock at my door.

"Ally? Ally I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean anything by it, nothing against you or your parents. I'm sorry if it came out that way. I didn't mean to offend you. I know they love you, and they want what's best for you. I know that. I guess I'm just a little…inexperienced with how good parents act. My dad…well, he was never a good dad. And my mom never could be because she was always trying to stay on my dad's good side so that he wouldn't beat her to death. She had no time to be a good parent. But I had no right to say anything about your parents, and I'm sorry." He finished, sounding pained. I sighed, my anger ebbing away. I opened the door and threw myself into his arms. He held me for a minute, stroking my hair as I cried into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, you did nothing wrong. I was just overreacting. I'm so angry about moving, I guess I just took it out on you. The same way I took it out on Dez. Apparently I do that a lot." I explained. He smiled.

"It's fine. I know it's hard for you. I mean, it's not just me. It's your entire life. You've lived here for sixteen years."

"Thanks for understanding." I sighed, pulling away slightly. He leant down to kiss me, and I relaxed into the embrace. We stumbled backwards, landing on my bed. I dropped my shirt, which was still in my hand, and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He groaned, sliding his hand up my stomach to rest graze my boob. I froze, making him pull away quickly, looking apologetic. I shook my head to tell him it was okay, and he kissed me again.

We rolled over so I was on top. I looked down at him, smirking as I shifted my weight. He groaned, holding his breath. I giggled, leaning down to kiss his stomach. I did what he had done to me, trailing kisses down his stomach, before kissing him properly again. Before long he pulled away, looking at me questioningly. I smiled, reaching down to unzip my denim shorts. I climbed off him to pull them off, leaving me feeling exposed in just my red lacy bra and underwear set. He looked me up and down, smiling.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." He whispered, looking me in the eyes so I knew he wasn't lying. I grinned, feeling amazing. No-one had ever called me beautiful like that before. Not like they really, truly meant it. I kissed him again, and he rolled us over so he was once again on top. I held back a moan; it felt so good to have his weight on top of me. Things were heating up fast, but I knew I wanted it.

"Ally?" Austin asked me after a minute, pulling away. I looked at him, confused. Was he bored? Did he not want this? Did he not want me?

"Yeah?" I asked him nervously.

"Do you want to stop? I mean, things are going a little fast, and…" he said. I shushed him.

"No, I don't want to stop. Do you?"

"Of course not, but-"

"Then shush, Austin. Don't ruin this."

"But we've only known each other for a week, Ally. What if, after a little time apart, you realise that I'm not as great as you thought I was? What if we grow apart, and then you regret this? Don't you want to wait until you're sure you want this? Sure you want me?" he said. I sighed, pushing him gently so that he rolled off me and lay by my side. We shuffled so that we were facing each other.

"You do realise if you hadn't said anything I would have had sex with you without a second thought, right?" I said bluntly. He smiled, nodding.

"I couldn't let you do that without being sure."

"I am ready, you know. I wouldn't have regretted it. But I guess you're right. Not that I might realise I don't want you. I know that I won't. But even though it feels like longer, I've known you for a week. And we've been dating for less. So much has happened, but it's only been a week. We tried going slow, and it didn't really work out. But I guess…this is just too fast." I explained.

"I agree. This relationship could be driven purely by lust. I mean, I'm sure I feel more than just lust for you, but you never know. So, how about, when you get back after the 'trial run', we can spend a night together. If we still feel the same way, if we still want the same thing, then we can have it, okay? But if not, we can be friends, right? Or we can just take things a lot slower. But until we've had some time apart, nothing physical. We can spend the next couple of days doing things that couples do. Like go to the movies, eat out, go shopping…you know, that sort of stuff." He explained his plan, and I nodded, smiling.

"Sounds great." I said, sitting up. I looked at him, then frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"Does kissing count as physical?" I asked, worried. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"We can kiss, but all clothes stay on. And nothing longer than ten seconds, else we'll get carried away. Got it?" he said sternly, but he was grinning widely. I smiled.

"Got it." I said, leaning forward to kiss him again. I silently counted. _1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…9…9…9…9…9…_

"Ally!" Austin groaned, pulling away.

"What?" I asked him innocently.

"That was more than ten seconds!"

"Really? I only got to nine…" I said, laughing as I jumped off the bed to avoid his attack. I was wearing nothing but my underwear, but I didn't feel self-conscious at all. This is why I lov-like Austin so much. He makes me feel so…safe.

**Please review! :D**


	30. Big Showdown

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! They mean sooo much! I'm so glad you like it, hope this chapter is as good, I literally just finished it, it took so long to write, and was probably the hardest chapter to write because it's not somehting i've been through or could ever imagine going through, but I know ti does happen to some people so I hope I've done the situation justice and not offended or upset anybody... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line :(:(:(:(**

Chapter 30

Austin POV

The weekend passed way too quickly, and before we knew it, it was Monday. I took Ally ice-skating, to the movies again, out to a restaurant and bowling. It's amazing that we fit it all into two days…but eventually the weekend had to end, and though Ally didn't go to school, the arrival of her parents made us really realise how close we were to losing each other.

"They're here!" Dez yelled from downstairs. We were in Ally's room, me chilling on her bed while she studied, so that she didn't fall too far behind on her school work. I had been throwing gummy bears at her repeatedly for the past five minutes, and she was pretty pissed off. But in a funny way.

"Ugh. Great, they're back!" she squealed in a fake cheery voice. I laughed.

"It looks like you really missed them, babe."

"They've only been gone a week, give me a break." She sighed, shutting the lid of her computer and getting up. I clambered off the bed, ready to go with her to see her parents. We walked down the stairs side by side, my arm loosely draped around her waist. We went outside and up to the driveway, where her parents were just getting out of the car. Her mom smiled at us warily, looking too tired to notice anything, but her dad stared at us suspiciously.

"Hey honey." Said her mom groggily.

"Hi mom. Dad." Ally replied shortly.

"Is there something we should know about?" her dad asked, looking at my arm around her pointedly. I pulled it away quickly, not sure if Ally wanted her parents to know or not, but Ally reached down to hold my hand.

"Yeah, dad, Austin and I are dating." She said shortly.

"I thought he was Dez's friend?" he asked.

"He is. And he's my boyfriend."

"Oh. Okay. Help us with the bags please Als." He said, rubbing the back of his neck, a bemused expression on his face.

"Dad, you know I hate being called 'Als'. My name is Ally!" she hissed, frustrated. I looked at her quizzically. Dez called her that all the time, and she never said anything. Maybe it was just with her dad.

"Sorry honey. Just get the bags."

"No. Get your own fucking bags. I just came out to say hello." She scowled. Her mom gasped, dropping the bag she was carrying.

"Allyson Elizabeth Dawson, how dare you use such atrocious language, and speaking to your own father too!" her mom yelled. Her dad was glaring at her, bright red.

"I don't know what that was, but it certainly wasn't the Ally I know. What on earth happened to you, Ally?" asked her dad angrily. She shrugged.

"Dunno. Maybe it's got something to do with the fact that I hate you." She shouted that last part, making both her parents flinch and glance at each other wonderingly.

"Why do you hate us, Allyson?" asked her mother, trying to sound calm but everyone could tell she was fuming.

"Because you're making me move to New York! I have a life here, mom, and you two are fucking ruining it!" she yelled, looking surprised, probably that they didn't realise why she was so upset.

"We'll have a better life in New York, Ally. I won't have to travel all the time, so we'll have more money, and your father can get a job that pays more. Plus we'll see you and your brother more often." She said rationally. Ally scoffed.

"Like you guys give a shit about seeing me and Dez. And dad might get a job, but if it's anything like owning the store, me and Dez will end up doing it for him. This whole thing is to benefit you two. Just you two." She yelled.

"Don't be so rude. Your father worked terribly hard to run that store."

"When? I must have blinked and missed it! He's only set foot in the store once in the past God-knows-how-long, and that was too tell Dez and I that he couldn't work that day! Unless he opens up again in the middle of the night, when the mall is closed." Ally said, still just as mad but no longer shouting.

"What? Lester, is that true?" her mom asked quietly, turning to look at her husband, who was looking away guiltily.

"Well…" he said slowly.

"You should know, mom. He's always away on business trips with you."

"Actually, this was the first time your father has come on a trip with me for a long time." Her mom said confusedly.

"No, it can't be….oh my God. That's why dad always said you were busy when we called. And that also explains why you always talk about never spending time together. We always thought you were just being dramatic and stupid. Where the hell do you go all the time, dad?" Ally asked quietly. I could tell she had a pretty good idea where he had been, but she didn't want to believe it. Who would?

"Well, erm…I can explain…"

"Oh my God! You've been having an affair! How could you Lester? I thought you loved me?" shouted Ally's mom, tears running down her face. Lester looked pained.

"It's not what you think…"

"Really? Then what the fuck is it, dad?" asked Ally, letting go of my hand to go hug her mother, who was breaking down in front of us. I glared at her father, who squirmed uncomfortably under my gaze. Any guy who cheated on a woman was scum to me, even if he was my girlfriend's father.

"It's…well I…I love you, Lizzy." He sighed, stepping towards them. They both took a step backwards, and I instinctively stepped forwards in front of them. Lester scowled at me, and then sighed, his face dropping.

"Just go, Lester. Pack your things and go. I never want to see your face again." Ally's mom said calmly, although judging by the tears streaming down her face and the way she was shaking and holding onto her daughter for dear life.

"I am sorry." Lester sighed, before turning around to head towards the boot of the car. Ally looked shell-shocked, not really able to believe what had just happened, and if it weren't for my screwed up family life I'd find it hard to believe too. Just then, Dez came out, looking confused. He had an apron on and something that looked suspiciously like flour on his face.

"What's going on out here?" he asked, smiling widely. His face soon fell when he saw how sad everyone else was.

"Dez, something happened…"

"Dez, your father is a cheating, lying scumbag and he's moving out. Oh, and I got you a key ring from New York." Said Ally's mom, sounding more like her usual, cheery self with every word.

"Thanks mom-wait, what?" he said, his voice rising in pitch as he realised what she had said. He looked at Lester, as if to make sure it was true, but Lester looked away, embarrassed. His expression changed from confused to upset to angry to horror all in a matter of seconds, then before anyone realised what was going on he had marched up to his dad and punched him, hard, right in the face. Then Ally untangled herself from her mother, went over and slapped him. Then she looked at him, burst into tears, and hugged him.

"I am so angry at you right now, but you're still my daddy, and you're leaving. For good. That's the only reason I am hugging you right now." She hissed, then pulled away and walked back over to her mom. Dez just glared at him. His nose was bleeding a little and his cheek was red, but he didn't seem to care. He was looking from Dez to Ally, a guilty but proud expression on his face.

"I know I was stupid. And now I've screwed up the best things I've ever had in my life. But I want you guys to know I am so proud of you, for standing up to your mother like that, even though it meant turning against your own father. I know you guys won't make the same mistakes I have. And by the way, I haven't sold Sonic Boom. I lied about that. But all you have to do is sign a contract, Dez, and it's all yours." He said, looking at Dez. He scowled.

"I don't want anything from you."

"Dez, honey, take it." Said their mom tiredly. Dez looked at her, pained, but Ally nodded.

"Yeah, it's not like it was ever really his. He never actually ran it. You did. So it was technically yours anyway. Now it's just official." Ally said, shrugging. She was avoiding looking at him.

Eventually everything was sorted out and Lester left. Ally and I went back up to her room, but not before she stopped to ask her mother one more question.

"So this means we're not going to New York, right?" she asked. Her mom rolled her eyes.

"Actually, yes. We're leaving in the morning. While we're gone your father can clear out his stuff. Then we will come back after a couple of weeks, refreshed and ready to move on, and your father will go live in the apartment in New York. Alone." She explained. Ally grinned, then frowned, hugging her mother again.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked her.

"Yeah, honey, I think I am." She sighed, and honestly? I think she meant it.

**Please review! :D**


	31. Getting Back

**Sorry about the longish wait, again, but I have decided recently to try harder at school, as the amount of homework I haven;t been doing lately is appalling. I've literally written this whole chapter in a half an hour non-stop, so I hope it's good. If you guys think it's complete rubbish, or if you think I should try to write more about New York and not skip it all like I pretty much have, tell me so in a review and I'll try to re-write it to have a chapter or two on New york, but I figured since Austin wasn;t going to New York, there wouldn;t be any Auslly and I didn;t really want to write a whole chapter with no Auslly, alhtough there isn;t much in this to be honest, btu I'll make up for that in the next chapter, and now I'm babbling so I'll stop. It's funny, though. I always think I have nohting to say in these Author's notes, and then I end up writing, like, 200 words! Anywayyyy, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothign but the plot line :(**

Chapter 31

Ally POV

The two weeks we spent in New York went too fast, and at the same time too slow. We were having so much fun, just running around the city and doing what we wanted. We had no restrictions, like work or school, since mom had booked vacation time and I would easily catch up if I fell behind. We could just tell the school I was sick. Dez was constantly worried about Penelope and Liam for the first few days which was awkward since he hadn't actually told mom about Liam yet, but he managed to pass it off as stress about dad. He was planning to tell her, with Penelope and Liam there by his side, once we had gotten back, but he didn't want to burden her with all the extra pressure so soon after the huge showdown with dad. Too much stress would make her break down, and we've seen her break down before. I won't go into it, but it's not an experience we would want to repeat…

Eventually after four days, Penelope's regular calls settled Dez, stopping him from worrying and allowing him to relax and enjoy himself. Penelope said she missed him, and so did Liam, but they would live without him for two weeks. As for Austin and I, well, we had decided to spend these two weeks without speaking to each other, to see if we would forget about each other. And, honestly? There hasn't been one moment since we got here that I haven't been thinking about him. Even when I finally managed to clear my mind long enough to fall asleep, I would dream of him, and the things we had done, and would do. Most often, the one thing we had almost done a few times, that we most likely would do once I got back…as long as he still wanted me, of course.

Then there was dad. He had called mom two days before we were due to go home, saying he had cleared everything that was his out of the house. Mom had managed to have a civil conversation with him, but she had her hands balled into fist and her eyes squeezed shut tightly the whole time, and Dez and I both watched her from the doorway, worried that she might do something stupid. Eventually she opened her eyes, seeing us. She smiled weakly, then gestured towards the phone, asking us if we wanted to speak to him. We both shook our heads simultaneously; we would eventually move on, maybe have a relationship with our dad again. But for now, neither of us wanted anything to do with him.

I was so tempted to call Austin, that on the day before we left I actually dialled his number. Then I thought about how it was only one more day to wait. And what if he had forgotten about me? What if he had decided he didn't really like me that much? Then I would look desperate, and he would feel guilty. It would be better to wait, and to gauge his reaction before I let him see mine. Although I had a feeling he might think the same way, and then we would have a problem…

Sighing, I ran my fingers through my hair. We were on our way back, about an hour away, and I was tired. I didn't want to sleep, but I could hardly keep my eyes open. Eventually I succumbed, promising myself I would wake up in a few minutes…

Austin POV

I was so pumped when I saw Ally's mom's car pull up on the driveway. Dez had given me his spare key, although I had felt rude staying in someone else's house alone, so after the first night I had gone back to stay with my aunt, mom and my sister. I'd come in to check on the house every morning, since burglaries were pretty common in areas like this, even though no-one really knew they were all gone. I'd only got here a few minutes earlier when they got back. I ran out to meet them, bro-hugging Dez before laughing as he almost straight away jumped into his own car and sped off down the road, no doubt to go see his girlfriend and son. I chuckled, smiling at Ally's mom as she climbed out of the car, looking tired as hell but a whole lot less stressed and upset than the last time I had seen her. She stared after Dez, puzzled, then looked at me questioningly.

"Where's he off to in such a hurry?" she asked me. I grinned.

"Probably off to see Pen and-I mean, erm, maybe he's going to check on the store?" I finished lamely, realising that Dez hadn't told her yet. I hoped she would ignore my slip up, and though she stared at me suspiciously she said nothing.

"Okay, well, do you want to help me grab the bags?" she asked me. I nodded, then stopped.

"Wait, where's Ally? Don't tell me you left her in New York?" I half-joked. I was a little afraid that she had changed her mind about me and decided to stay in New York, although in retrospect, that was a pretty stupid thing to think.

"No, don't worry. She's in the car, sleeping. She didn't sleep a wink last night, most likely excited about coming home, and we both know why that is… Anyway, I didn't have the heart to wake her up." She sighed. I smiled, happy to hear that Ally had been excited to come back. Although that didn't necessarily mean she hadn't changed her mind about me.

"Can I take her to bed?" I asked, then blushed as she raised her eyebrows. That did not come out the way I wanted it to. She saw my cheeks flush and laughed, shaking her head.

"I think that's something you should be asking her, not me…" she said, raising her eyebrows. I blushed even more, looking away in embarrassment.

"I didn't mean that how it sounded…I just meant can I carry upstairs? It's just that she can't be that comfortable in the car, and I don't want her to wake up with a sore neck or something…" I babbled, trying to avoid any further embarrassment. Lizzy chuckled.

"I know what you meant. I was only messing with you. Sure, take her up. She won't wake up, trust me. That girl could sleep through a bomb exploding in the lounge. Although, if someone opens a jar of pickles a mile away, she'll wake up…strange girl, that one." She joked. I laughed; I had noticed Ally seemed to enjoy snacking on pickles, but I hadn't realised she liked them that much.

"She's a very strange girl. But I love her anyway." I said, before my eyes widened in shock at what I had said. Ally's mom looked pretty surprised too, but that soon faded into what looked like contentment.

"It's good to know she's with someone who truly cares about her." She said, smiling weakly. I remembered what had recently happened between her and the man who had sworn to love her forever, and felt guilty about saying it. But she didn't look too upset.

"I can't believe I said that. I mean…"

"So, are you saying you don't love her?"

"No. Actually, I do. The thing is, I think I only just realised it. And I can't believe I told you before I told her. I mean, don't get me wrong, I do love her. But I haven't even told her I love her yet. I didn't fully realise it was true until after I said it…" I babbled, embarrassed again. She smiled.

"Don't worry. Just this once, I won't tell her. But you better watch out; if you ever say anything to me about her, as he mother I am obliged to repeat it. Just to let you know." She said. Her voice was light-hearted and it sounded like she was joking, but I could see in her eyes she was serious. Not that it mattered. I would never have anything bad to say about Ally, in front of her mother or not.

"Thanks for the warning, Mrs Dawson." I said. She flinched, and I mentally punched myself.

"Please, call me Lizzy." She whispered, sounding pained. I nodded apologetically, and she smiled.

"No problem Mrs-Lizzy. I'm going to take Ally up now." I said, heading towards the car and opening the door. For a moment I just stood there; she looked so peaceful, and happy, and beautiful when she was asleep. Not that she wasn't beautiful anyway, it was just kind of amplified. Like all the problems and worries I could see in her eyes all the time were wiped away, because she had them closed. She looked so much more innocent. It actually hurt a little to think that I might be the one to take away that innocence, and soon…but, obviously, not enough to make me not want to. I gently slid my arms underneath her, then lifted her surprisingly light body off the seat, before remembering her seatbelt. Unbuckling it, I tried again, this time lifting her out with ease. I saw Ally mom watching us as I walked past, and there was something in her eyes. A mixture of pride, and sadness, and joy. She smiled at me when she saw me looking at her, and with that smile I understood. She was proud of me, for being there for her daughter, and sad that she didn't have what we had, and joyful because her daughter was happy. And I say this at risk of sounding like Edward Cullen, but Ally had me, for as long as she wanted me. I wasn't going to leave her unless she asked me too. And I think her mom knew that.

**Please review! Pwetty please! With a chewwy on top? *gives you the puppy-dog-eyes* :D**


	32. All Alone

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I am really sorry I'm not updating daily anymore, but to be fair I think i update pretty fast anyway considering how long some of the stories I have on alert take to update, but tehn again those chapters are longer, so... Anyway, thanks again for all of the reviews! I've hit 500... and it's not even finiished! I am soo happy, and i was literally bouncing in my seat when I logged in and saw I had hit 500! I love you guys so much, in a non-creepy grateful-for-the-reviews way, obviously :D I hope you like this chapter, the story is nearly finished now but please let me know if you have any ideas for more chapters or give me an idea of how many more chaps you want, because if you want I could proobably write quite a few more... :D anyway, enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothign but the plot line :(**

Chapter 32

Ally POV

I woke up in my bed, warm and comfortable, which was a little scary, because the last thing I remembered was falling asleep in the car on the way back home. I rolled over slowly, to find myself lying next to Austin. He was running his fingers gently through my hair, smiling at me softly. I smiled back. I had been so worried about us moving on, about things not being the same after New York, but being there, lying next to him in silence, just felt so right, so perfect. And I knew in that moment that nothing had changed; if anything, I wanted him more. After being away from him for so long, I just wanted to be as close to him as possible. So I turned right around, slid my arms around him, and pulled him closer for a searing kiss. We pulled away after a few moments, and he was grinning widely.

"So, I'm guessing you feel the same as you did two weeks ago?" he asked hopefully.

"No." I said. His face fell, and he looked into my eyes, confused.

"What?"

"I think I like you more." I whispered, smiling back at him, and he once again broke out into a huge grin. We kissed again, and before we knew it his shirt was on the floor and I was straddling his waist, running my fingers up and down his toned abs. He shivered, closing his eyes and moaning slightly. I reached up to run one hand through his perfect blonde hair, and he rolled us over so he was hovering over me. I moaned at the feeling of his weight on top of me, and he kissed me again, sliding his hands under my body and pulling me closer to him. I arched my back to press our bodies as close together as humanly possible, before screaming and pushing him odd me when I heard my mom call my name from downstairs. He rolled over so he was lying on his back next to me, looking pretty frustrated.

"What do you want mom?" I yelled back at her, angry.

"Your brother just told me all about his son…we're going to see him and Penelope…we have a lot to discuss." She called up. She didn't sound angry, exactly, but she didn't sound overjoyed either.

"Oh…he told you?" I called back weakly; I was surprised that he had told her already.

"I pretty much had to torture him but yeah, he told me." She said. I smiled; typical mom.

"Okay then. See you." I yelled, listening for the sound of the door closing and the car starting. After a few minutes I looked over at him again, and he was rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"So…." He said awkwardly. I smiled apologetically; the moment had passed.

"You want some food?" I asked him, sitting up and straightening out my clothes. He nodded, picking up his shirt. I stopped him, smirking.

"What?"

"Don't put your shirt back on. I like you better without it." I said seductively. He grinned, dropping his shirt.

"Well, if I have to keep mine off…" he said suggestively. I smacked his chest lightly, but I knew he was only joking.

"My mom could come back at any moment, Austin. You're a guy, so its okay, but me? Not so much..." I said, and he laughed.

"Okay, but if it weren't for your mom coming back at any time, I wouldn't be giving you a choice." He said, smirking evilly. I just laughed, walking out of my bedroom and down the stairs. I made two turkey sandwiches and handed him one. We sat together on the couch, his arm around me, and turned on the TV. We put on another pointless movie we weren't actually planning to watch and talked about everything. I told him all about New York, and he told me about his mom and sister. It was simple, and easy, and perfect. I had known I had missed him, but I hadn't realised exactly how much until we were together again. Eventually the phone rang, and I grabbed both the plates and went into the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey honey, it's mom. Look, there's something wrong with the car, and the mechanic won't come out here until the morning, so we're going to stay the night. Do you two mind?" she explained.

"Can't Penelope drive you home?" I asked, half wanting her to come back, half hoping to God that she wouldn't…

"She's had something to drink, so she can't drive herself back, and she'll need her car in the morning. Sorry, honey. I mean, we could maybe get a cab if it bothers you…" she said, but she sounded like she really didn't want to get a cab. She never liked cabs, she's always afraid of the driver being a murderer or something like that.

"No, mom, don't worry, I don't mind. I just thought I'd ask. See you in the morning." I said cheerily, whilst inside I was screaming. Austin and I, alone, all night… Especially after what we said about when I got back…

"What's up?" Austin asked as he walked into the kitchen. I had just put down the phone and was leaning on the counter with my head in my hands, but when he came in I stood up, trying to hide my nervousness.

"Nothing. Mom called, they're spending the night. There's something wrong with the car." I explained, brushing past him to go back into the lounge. He grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Ally? Are you worried about being alone with me?" he asked, laughing. I blushed.

"Not really, it's just…what we talked about before I left has been bugging me, and now we're alone all night. I'm just a little nervous." I said. He smiled, shaking his head.

"Ally, don't be silly, you don't have to be nervous. I'm not going to ask you to do anything you don't want to do. I'm not that kind of guy." He said, smiling but I could tell he was serious from the earnest look in his eyes. I smiled softly.

"That's the thing. It's not that I don't want to; I'm nervous because I do, but I'm scared…" I admitted, blushing.

"Hey, don't worry. It's not like I have anything to compare you to, right?" he joked. I laughed.

"I still find that hard to believe, to be honest." I said, making him grin.

"So do I, Ally, so do I…" he said cockily. I went to hit him in the stomach again jokily, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me close.

"Austin, what-" I started, but before I could finish he was kissing me, hard and rough. He turned us around and I stepped backwards, until my back was against the wall. He moved away to whisper in my ear.

"You have to take your shirt off now…your mom isn't coming back." He said huskily, sliding his warm hands underneath my shirt and up my stomach, making me moan into his lips. I let him pull my shirt over my head, before jumping up to wrap my legs around his waist. He groaned, stumbling back a little, before letting me stand again and leading me up the stairs. About halfway up he stopped to kiss me again, and he pulled away for a second to look me in the eyes. I could see the question in them, and all I could do was nod. I was ready. I wanted this. Badly. He grabbed my hand again, squeezing reassuringly, before leading me up the remaining steps and into my room, slamming the door shut behind us.

As soon as we were in my room he was kissing me again, his hands on my back. He moved them lower, making me gasp in shock and surprise. He went to pull away but I stopped him, loving the feelings he was giving me. Soon enough his hands travelled to the zipper on my jeans, and he looked at me nervously. I nodded, biting my lip. He slowly unbuttoned my jeans, his hands shaking visibly. I smiled and slid them down over my hips and to the ground, stepping out of them gladly. He had already seen me like this, it was fine.

"Come on Austin, we have to keep things even…" I whispered seductively, moving to unbutton his pants, but he stopped me.

"Are you absolutely 100% sure about this? Because I really don't want us to do anything you might regret." He said, looking deadly serious. I grinned, nodding. I was sure.

"110%. Really, Austin, I'm ready." I assured him, trying again to unbutton his jeans. Once again, he stopped me.

"Wait. There's something I need to tell you first." He said, suddenly looking terrified. I frowned, confused.

"What is it?"

"I….I love you, Ally." He whispered. I froze. I couldn't believe it. I mean, I had realise I was in love with him a long time ago, but I hadn't thought he felt the same way, so I had tried to deny it. And now…he said it first. I couldn't believe he had said it first.

"I-I-I…"

"I'm sorry. Look, it's okay if you don't feel the same way, Ally. I just…I had to tell you." He said, looking embarrassed. I smiled.

"I love you too, Austin. I do. I was just surprised. It's usually the girl who says it first." I joked. He grinned, kissing me again, and suddenly we were on the bed, him on top of me, both of us stripped to our underwear. I felt something on my back, and suddenly realised it was Austin undoing my bra. My breath caught in my throat; this was really happening. With Austin. Yet somehow, I wasn't that nervous. I felt pretty shy, obviously, but I was fine. He looked down at me, smiling.

"You're so beautiful, Ally. I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you so much too, Austin." I replied.

**Please review! Thanks guys! :D**


	33. Morning After

**Thakns so much for the reviews guys! I really wanted to update tonight, so here you go! Hope you like the chapter, I liked it. Not many chaps left, althoguh maybe a few more than expected. I'm thinking about 40, what do you think? Please let me know. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothign but the plot line :(**

Chapter 33

Ally POV

I officially hate the movies. They all make out like sex is something really beautiful, and graceful, and just so perfect. But it's not. It was awkward, and embarrassing. I mean, obviously I enjoyed it a little. I was with Austin, and I was giving him the one thing I could never take back. My virginity. And the fact that he was giving me the same thing was amazing. But honestly? It hurt. On a scale of 1-10, I'd say it was an eight. Not completely agonising, but enough to make me tear up a little. But he was so gentle and loving, and the pain only lasted for a few moments. And then he was apologising, telling me he wished there was a way he could make it not hurt. So I smiled and kissed him, and suddenly everything was okay again.

Afterwards we lay next to each other. I was looking up at the ceiling; he was gently combing his fingers through my hair. It was such a perfect moment, it kind of cancelled out the awkwardness. We weren't stupid; we had been safe, so at least I didn't have to worry. And somehow, the whole imperfectness of it all made it, well, perfect. It reminded me that this was real, that we were real, and it made me feel so much more human.

"Are you okay?" he asked me quietly. I looked at him, smiling.

"Yeah. I'm great. It wasn't what I expected, but it was great. And I love you. That's all that matters, right?" I said, making him smile.

"So no regrets then?" he asked. I shook my head. I honestly didn't regret it at all.

"None at all."

"Good. Same here." He whispered, kissing me lightly on the head. I snuggled closer to him, closing my eyes. I was so tired, and he was so warm. I fell asleep quickly, to the sound of his heart beating.

Austin POV

I couldn't sleep, so I lay there, stroking Ally's hair as she slept beside me. I had felt so guilty when I saw her tear up. I hated that I had caused her pain, even though I knew there was no way around it. I just love her so much; it hurts to see her in any kind of pain or discomfort at all. But she seemed fine now, and I knew she was telling the truth when she said she didn't regret it.

Eventually I drifted off, waking up God knows how long later when the sound of the front door slamming shut made me jump. Ally woke up too, looking around for a moment, disoriented. When she saw me she grinned, then her expression turned to panic as she realised that her mom and brother were back.

"Shit, Austin, get dressed!" she whisper-shouted, clambering out from underneath the covers and pulling on her underwear, then gesturing for me to do the same. I jumped out of bed and pulled on the clothes I had discarded the previous night and passed her a T-shirt from her drawer, which she quietly thanked me for.

"Ally? Austin? Where are you guys?" Dez yelled from downstairs. Ally looked even more panicked when we heard footsteps on the staircase. I grabbed her, shaking he rand telling her to calm down. She smiled gratefully, her tense body relaxing slightly as she called back to Dez.

"We're in my room!" she told him, then ran and jumped on the bed, lying down and grabbing a book that had been on the dresser beside her bed.

"Hey guys." Dez said as he walked in the room. I was still stood in the middle of the room, but Dez didn't find it suspicious. He just smiled at us both, looking happier than I had ever seen him.

"What's got you so happy?" I asked him, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. I couldn't help but think about the fact that a few hours ago I had taken his little sister's virginity in this very room.

"Great news. Mom want's Penelope to come and stay with us. Apparently her parents have been treating her like crap since she got here because of the baby, and she was planning to move out. So I said I would move with her, but of course mom didn't want that. And since dad is gone now, we can turn his study into a nursery, and it's right next to my room, where Pen could stay with me." He explained in a rush. Ally looked ecstatic, and I was just happy for Dez.

"Oh my God, it's going to be like having a big sister and a baby brother! I can't believe this! How long will she be living here?" asked Ally excitedly.

"As long as we want. Probably until Liam is a little older, and we can afford to move in together. Oh, and by the way, I'm thinking of proposing to her later today…" he said nonchalantly, making Ally gasp and jump off the bed to run over and throw her arms around his neck. She looked so happy that I couldn't help but grin widely too. I just loved to see her happy.

Ally POV

This was so great! To think that not long ago I had hated Penelope for hurting my brother, and then I forgave her and we grew closer and now she was going to move in with us all. I couldn't wait. This would also be a great opportunity to be closer to Liam, and to be a great aunt to him. I couldn't wait.

"When are they moving in?" I asked my brother, letting go of him and skipping back over to my bed, where Austin was now sat down. I jumped onto his lap and slid one arm around his waist, surprised at the heat I still felt when he touched me. I figured the attraction would lessen a little after you-know-what, but it was even stronger than before.

"They're moving in tomorrow. I know its short notice but Pen says she can't stand to be under the same roof as he parents for any longer than she has to. She's packing up today and we're going to help her bring it all over tomorrow. She doesn't have much; she left most of it when she moved back here." He sighed, looking a little sad. I wondered why, but let it go.

"Great. We'll help out, won't we, Austin?" I said, nudging him. He had been staring into space, but nodded. I got the feeling he had no idea what he was agreeing to.

"Thanks Ally. Oh, by the way, Penelope said she saw Trish at the mall the other day. Trish asked her what she was going to do now that I was moving to New York, and Pen told her that we weren't. She feels terrible, she just Trish had gotten mixed messages. Apparently Trish was really mad, and she said something about 'never speaking to that lying bitch ever again'." He said, looking apologetic. I froze, feeling terrible. In all the drama I had completely forgotten to let Trish know. I hadn't even called her while we were in New York. I kind of avoided my phone, to be honest, because it was so tempting to call Austin.

"Shit! She's going to be so mad! I completely forgot about her! I'm a terrible best friend!" I yelped, jumping off of Austin and grabbing my jacket. I slung it on and slid my feel into a pair of black converse, not caring whether they matched my outfit or not.

"Do you want a ride to Trish's place?" Dez asked, smiling sympathetically. I nodded, looking at him thankfully.

"Please. Thanks bro, I owe you. See you in a bit, Austin." I called over my shoulder as I hurried out of my bedroom and down the stairs, Dez following close behind me. We got into Dez's car and he drove me. She only lived a couple of miles down the road, but I wanted to get to Trish's as soon as possible. When we got there I jumped out and ran up the driveway to ring the doorbell. I was lucky; Trish answered.

"Ally? What are you doing here? I thought you moved to New York? Oh, wait, you lied about that!" she said angrily, then went to slam the door in my face.

"Wait Trish, I can explain!" I shouted, stopping the door.

"Go on then. This should be good." Sh esaid sarcastically, but didn't try to close the door again, which was a relief.

"Well, we were moving to New York, but then mom and dad got back, and there was a big showdown, and we found out dad had been having an affair, so mom kicked him out, and then we went to New York for two weeks on holiday to get away from it all. Austin and I decided not to talk because we wanted to see if we really liked each other that much or if it was just lust. I avoided my phone because I didn't want to be tempted to call him. Then we got back and mom and Dez went to talk to Penelope and they stayed the night and last night Austin and I had sex and-"

"Whoa! Stop there! You and Austin what?" she whisper-shouted, grinning madly. I blushed; I hadn't meant to share that part just yet. I turned around to see if Dez had heard, but luckily he was still in the car, looking down at his phone. I sighed in relief, then turned back to Trish.

"Yeah." I confirmed. She grinned.

"Tell your brother to go home. We have a lot to talk about." She said, then went back into her house, leaving the door open.

**Please review! :D**


	34. Making Up

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews guys! They mean a lot, seriously!**

**This is a shoutout to my pal Greta, penname Gegeatt. She's writing an amazing story for Suite Life on Deck, called Trouble on Deck, and it's really cool so you ****should check it out if you're a fan of the show, seriously! It's a great story and you really should read it!**

**I hope you like this chapter. There's not really any Auslly, but I think there's been enough of that so far that you can manage one chapter that isn;t Auslly...I hope! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line...:'(**

Chapter 34

Ally POV

I told Trish everything that had happened since I had last seen her. I skimmed the details a little when it came to the night before, though. There are just some things a little too private for even your best friend…

"Wow. I missed a lot. And to think, most of the things I missed went down in two days." She sighed, shaking her head. I laughed, nodding in agreement.

"Remember when I went on holiday for a weekend and I came back and you had a new dog?" I said. She laughed, smiling.

"Yeah, 'cause Bobby ran away. I was too upset to call you and tell you." She said, laughing.

"I still remember how weirded out I was. I thought Bobby had had surgery." I giggled. Trish grinned.

"So, anyway, on to a more serious topic. How was it?" she asked, her expression curious.

"How was what?"

"You know…your first time. How was it?" she asked, whispering as if there was someone around to hear. I smiled.

"Well, it hurt. And it was really, really embarrassing. But it was good, you know? Like, not perfect, but what is? And he was just so sweet…" I sighed, remembering how sorry he had looked, and how I had wanted to cry at the sweetness of the whole moment.

"Wow. Sounds like you really love this guy." She said, looking slightly envious.

"Oh yeah, I forgot the best part. He said he loved me. He said it first! Then I said I loved him too, and so on." I said happily, bouncing in my seat. Trish grinned, looking upset and even more jealous.

"Great. I'm glad you're happy." she said, looking away. I was confused.

"Trish? What's wrong?" I asked her, worried.

"Nothing."

"Come on, Trish, I've known you long enough now to be able to tell when there's something wrong, and right now, there's definitely something wrong." I said sternly. She smiled, shrugging slightly.

"It's just…I guess I just wish I had a boyfriend like that, you know? A guy who really loved me, who respected me. I've only ever had two boyfriends, one of which turned out to be gay and the other moved to Minnesota." She said, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry if I've made you feel jealous, Trish, but there's nothing to be jealous over. Really, there are plenty of guys out there who would kill to date you. And any that wouldn't just aren't worth it. Besides, you dumped Jonah because you _thought_ he was gay, which turned out to be right. That has nothing to do with him dating you. And Louis had to move to Minnesota for his dad's job, not because of you. He really, really liked you then. And once again, you broke up with him. He wanted to run away to come be closer to you, remember?" I said, wrapping my arms around her. She smiled, wiping her eyes.

"I guess you're right. I can't let two failed relationships make me upset like this." She sighed. I laughed, nodding.

"Besides, look at how my relationship with Dallas turned out. At least neither of your boyfriends tried to pressure you into sex." I sighed, a little depressed at the thought of how it all ended with Dallas.

"You're right. In fact, we should go to the mall right now and find me a boyfriend." She said, laughing as she stood up. She was joking, but I wanted to get out of her house. I wanted to go do something.

"Come on then. Let's go to the mall."

"Ally, I was kidding."

"Well I'm not. Come on, we're not going just to get you a boyfriend; I want to go anyway. I have some money left over from New York. We can treat ourselves." I said, pulling my shoes on and heading for the door. Trish rolled her eyes at me, but grabbed her bag and followed me out the door.

"Ally, wait! Can you call Dez to take us? Or Austin." She said quickly, probably because she didn't want it to sound like she still liked my brother. I knew she didn't; she had gotten over that as soon as she found out he had a kid. But she was so used to me calling Dez for a lift, it was natural.

"Sure." I said, pulling my phone out of my pocket and speed-dialling my brother. He answered quickly, but sounded weird.

"Hello?" he asked warily.

"Dez? It's me, Ally." I said. He sounded like he was expecting a call from someone, but didn't really want to speak to them. I wondered who it was.

"Oh, hey Ally." He said, already sounding cheerier, although there was still something off about his voice. I just couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Hey. Could you come pick Trish and me up and take us to the mall?" I asked him. He sighed.

"Yeah, I guess. The store should be open by now anyway." He said glumly. I knew something was up then; usually he would be worried about not opening the store on time, but he didn't seem bothered.

"Thanks. Erm, Dez, are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why?" he replied.

"Just wondered."

"Okay… pick you up in ten minutes, okay?"

"Yup. See you." I said, before hanging up. Trish looked a little concerned.

"Is he okay?" she asked, knowing full well that he had said he was fine, but he would always say that, whether it was true or not.

"Well, he says he is, but he definitely doesn't sound okay. He sounded like he was waiting for someone else to call, but didn't want them to. He almost sounded…scared." I said, only just realising that it was true. He had sounded scared, which was strange. I had seen Dez being a lot of things, but scared was not one of them.

"Well, he'll tell you eventually if it's anything important." She said, brushing it off. Trish was good at that; forgetting about things until she had good reason to think about them. It's one of the things I love about her. She's completely opposite of me; I tend to worry about every little thing until I'm given a good reason not to worry about them. Most of the time, without Trish, I would be a quivering wreck for the slightest reason.

When Dez got to Trish's house he just pulled up outside and motioned for us to get in the car. Trish locked up and followed me down the driveway. I sat up front while she sat in the back.

"Where's Austin?" I asked. I had figured he might tag along with Dez.

"At his aunt's place. He wanted to spend some time with his mom and his sister. He's thinking of taking them to a movie or something. He asked me to invite you two, but I said you would be busy." He explained. I was angry; what did he thing we would be doing that would make us so busy?

"Yeah? Busy doing what?" I asked him, huffing. He smiled a little at my anger. He always found it funny when I got angry.

"Helping me redecorate the store. I'm changing it up. We're going to have fewer instruments on sale. I thought we could get some of the equipment from Dad's music room and buy the other things we need and we could start charging people to make demos of them singing. Like, we could do it all professional and help them send them to recording artists and stuff. And we could have competitions and stuff; I just wanted to change things up a bit. Make the store my own, you know? Who knows, maybe we could even start getting live bands and stuff, have a bit of a club or something. But first thing's first, we need to redecorate. I still remember helping dad decorate the place back when he first bought it. It kinda brings back memories, you know?" he explained. I listened intently, more excited with every word. The things we could do with the place! Then I frowned at the last part.

"Do you really hate dad that much now?" I asked him, a little sad. He shrugged.

"I could never hate him. He's my father, and no matter what he did, all those years he raised me he was a great father. And that has to count for something. It just hurts to think that someone I looked up to and respected so much could do something like that. Plus, let's be honest, it's not exactly the most attractive place in the world. The wallpaper's peeling, the carpet's coming up, blah blah blah. It's needed a good makeover for months." He said. I smiled, glad that he didn't hate him. Maybe there was hope that we could be a sort-of family again. Sighing, I leant on the window and spent the rest of the journey thinking about all the things we could do. Then I looked at Dez and saw the worried expression on his face, and I knew it had nothing to do with the store. I knew there was something else wrong, and it was much more serious than some peeling wallpaper…

**Please review! :D**


	35. Aunt Gina

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all of teh reviews! I am soooooo sorry it's so short, but I have no time left tonight and I wanted to update tonight because I couldn't last night and it's been almost two days, so I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line.**

Chapter 35

Austin POV

I had really wanted Ally to come to the movies with me, my mom and my sister. It would have been a great chance for them to bond, and I felt it was really important that they did. I really loved Ally, and I knew that it was vital for our relationship that she knew my mom and Maggie. I had a good feeling they would all get along, but I would never know unlessI managed to get them to meet each other. I knocked on the front door of my aunt's house and Maggie answered. She grinned widely when she saw me, flinging herself into my arms. I lifted her up and spun her around.

"Miss me already? I saw you yesterday?" I laughed, holding her close. I breathed her scent in; that adorable mixture of candyfloss and washing powder that was so familiar to me. She giggled, and mom came up behind her.

"It feels like forever." Mom said, grinning. I put Maggie down and went to hug her too. She pulled me close, until I had to pull away because I couldn't breathe. She felt like she had never been a very good mother, and no matter how many times I told her differently, she was adamant that it was her fault that my father turned out the way he did. By now I had learnt to just accept the fact that she blamed herself and do whatever I could to make her feel better. I had felt a little resentment towards her a few years ago for allowing him to do this to her all those years, but I was over that. I knew that it wasn't her fault, that she could have done nothing about it.

"Come on in, Austin!" said Aunt Gina welcomingly, walking out of the kitchen with a knife in her hand. I grinned, stepping into the house and shutting the door behind me. She handed my mother the knife and wrapped her arms around me lovingly. She was a really skinny woman, but she was extremely strong. Eventually I had to pull away because I couldn't breathe. She smiled at me.

"Hey Aunt Gina. What was that for?" I asked. She smiled.

"I haven't seen my sister looking do happy since before she met your father. Thank you, Austin, for getting her out of that house and making her happy again." She whispered, hugging me again quickly. I smiled glad that she had noticed a change in my mother. I loved her so much.

"No problem." I whispered back, before turning around to smile at my mom and sister again.

"Who want to go to the movies?" I asked.

Ally POV

When we got to the store Dez looked even jumpier. He kept looking at his phone, and when it pinged to say he had a message he visibly jumped. I asked him what was wrong again, but he just shook his head and said he was fine. I knew he wasn't, but I knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't tell me until he was ready to. He unlocked the front door of the store and we walked inside. There were sheets down on the floor and tins of paint in the corner. One wall was already painted.

"When did this happen?" I asked him. He smiled.

"I asked a few friends to start it off yesterday, but they didn't get much done apparently."

"Well, that's good. More for us to do." I said enthusiastically. I always loved painting, it was so fun! Dez rolled his eyes.

"Okay, then. Come on, you're doing the big wall." He said, laughing as he ran over to the paints. I laughed and followed him. We spent then entre day painting and cleaning, only stopping at half past one to get some food from the mall. By the end of the day, the entire store was bright blue and the counter and staircase were clean and shiny. Dez said he had gotten all new shelves and cabinets and that they should arrive in a couple of days, so we left all the instruments packed up in storage and cleaned up all the sheets, ready to set up all the new furniture when it came. Dez carefully locked up the store at about eight o'clock and we raced back to the car park. Dez dropped me off at home and drove to Penelope's, telling me that he would be back tomorrow. I hugged him goodbye and got out of the car. Austin was inside when I got in, and he ran over and hugged me when I walked into the lounge.

"Hey beautiful! How was your day?" he asked me, kissing my cheek softly and grabbing my hand. I laughed at his hyperness as he dragged me towards the couch and pulled me down onto his lap. I giggled, squealing as he started tickling my sides.

"Wh-what did I d-do to deserve th-this?" I gasped between giggles. He grinned.

"I haven't seen you all day, I just wanted to see you smile and hear you laugh." He said softly, stopping tickling me. He leant forward to kiss me softly, and didn't stop until someone cleared their throat from the doorway. I jumped, getting to my feet quickly and straightening out my rumpled clothes. We hadn't been caught doing anything bad, but after the night before…let's just say I was pretty jumpy.

"Hey mom!" I squeaked, nervous. She laughed, shaking her head.

"Chill out Ally, I'm not going to be mad at you for kissing your boyfriend. Although it does make me a little nervous, especially with him living with us and all…" she said, raising her eyebrows suggestively. I blushed, but Austin laughed.

"Don't worry, Mrs Dawson, I'm just as innocent as your daughter." He said, smiling. I blushed even harder, but mom just laughed. At least it wasn't technically a lie; he never said we hadn't, or wouldn't, have sex.

"Well, I'm going to tgrust you on that then." She grinned before turning away and leaving the room.

"Austin?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Please don't ever talk to my mother again." I said. He just laughed.

**Please review! Also, please follow me on twitter! I am demi_forever_98 or IAmBeautiful43 xx Thanks!**


	36. Penelope's Secret

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews! Sorry about the wait, and sorry that the last chapter was so short, btu I made this one extra long to make up for it! :) Hope you like this chapter, please keep reviewing! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line :(**

Chapter 36

Ally POV

That night was probably the longest night of my life. I couldn't sleep, mostly because Austin wasn't there with me, (we had thought it was best of he stayed away tonight, if my mom was suspicious), but also because I couldn't help but think about the night before and how amazing it was and how much I hate to admit it but I wish it could happen again. I knew he loved me, but I had had my doubts, like every other girl. It was great to know that he wasn't just going to run away with some other girl once I gave him everything.

When I finally managed to get some sleep, all I dreamt about was Austin, and the night before, and other things I am too shy to admit to…

I woke up to hear Dez and what sounded like Penelope shouting downstairs. I quickly jumped out of bed and slid out of my bedroom quietly.

"Well, you should have told me about him earlier!" Dez was yelling. Penelope sounded tearful.

"I thought he would leave me alone. I didn't want to make problems between the two of us." She yelled back.

"Yeah, well, now we have a huge problem, don't we?"

"I'm sorry, but he just wants to see Liam!"

"Fuck that! I'm not letting that man anywhere near my son, and shame on you if you would!" Dez yelled, his voice hoarse. I ran down the stairs and into the room, worried.

"Guys, guys! Calm down and tell me what the hell is going on in here!" I shouted at them. They were right up in each other's faces, but when I came in Penelope turned away and burst into tears. Dez sighed.

"Stay out of this Ally, it doesn't concern you." He sighed, sitting down on the couch and resting his head in his hands.

"Don't you dare give me that shit! There's obviously something serious going on, and it obviously concerns my brother, my nephew and my soon-to-be sister-in-law. Now spill." I said sternly. He sighed but nodded.

"Actually, Dez, I think I should explain this one." Penelope spoke up. I looked at her, then back to Dez. He hesitated then nodded, lying back on the couch looking shattered.

"Go on then Pen." I said impatiently. I was worried about what she was about to tell me, sure it was something huge that was going to end badly.

"Well, basically, the reason I came back here wasn't because I wanted Liam to know his father, or because I missed Dez. Both of those things were true, but they weren't the reasons I came back. The real reason was…while I was away, I met a guy. At first he was great. Caring, sweet, loved the fact that I was pregnant. Then I had the baby, and it all went wrong. He started…hitting me, and eventually it got so bad that I ran away. Back here. I didn't want Dez to get angry. You know what he's like. So I didn't tell him. But this guy, Gary, ran into Dez and I a couple days ago. He wants me and Liam back, and he's a pretty scary guy. Dez is worried about what he might do." She explained, looking devastated. I suppose she expected me to be angry, and I was. But she had been through so much crap already, I decided to do the one thing she was least expecting. I hugged her. She was so surprised that she started crying, and hugged me back tightly as she could.

"I'm so sorry about all the shit you've been through, Pen. So sorry. Anything I can do to help, I'll do it. This guy isn't getting anywhere near my nephew, or my sister. Okay?" I said, pulling away to look her in the eyes so she knew I was serious. I saw her smile momentarily when I called her my sister.

"Thanks so much Ally. But I'm afraid your brother doesn't see things that way. And I don't blame him. Maybe it's best if I just go somewhere else, somewhere that he won't be able to find me. If that's possible, anyway." She sighed, getting to her feet. Dez shot up.

"No! I mean, yeah I'm angry. But I love you, Pen. I don't want you to go anywhere. You, me and Liam. We're a family. Nothing is going to separate us, especially not Gary. Okay?" he said, his anger evaporated. Penelope started crying all over again, but this time it was happy tears, and she nodded. Dez held out his arms, and she ran to him. The moment seemed so intimate that I just had to look away.

"Erm, Dez, where's mom and Austin?" I asked when they were done. He linked his fingers through Penelope's and smiled.

"Mom went out with Liam. She can't get enough of her grandson. I said she could spend the day with him, while Penelope and I can spend some time trying to sort out this mess."

"I'll help you guys think, if you want." I offered. They both shook their heads.

"It's fine. You spend some time with Austin. We're just about to leave. He's still in bed, by the way. Oh, yeah, tell him I left him a present in his dresser, middle drawer." Dez said, stifling laughter. I wondered why, but shrugged it off.

"What present?" I asked him. He grinned.

"Something he'll need. Trust me." He said, and even Penelope was laughing now. I still didn't get the joke, so I just shrugged and hugged them both goodbye. They left eventually, and I sighed and trudged upstairs to wake Austin. He was actually under the covers this time, so I decided to surprise him and pull them off. I grabbed the bottom, counted to three, and pulled. Then I squealed and closed my eyes, turning away, embarrassed as hell. Apparently, he had slept naked. He shot up, looking around wildly before a minute, before noticing me and laughing.

"What's wrong Ally?" he asked innocently. I grunted.

"You know what's wrong! Put some frikking clothes on!" I said sternly, trying to get my breathing back under control. He just laughed more.

"Oh come on Ally, you've seen it all before. Or have you forgotten already?" he asked. I picked up the closest thing to me, which happened to be a stuffed dolphin, and threw it at him. I heard him grunt, then laugh even harder.

"Just shut up and get dressed!" I shouted.

"Throw me some clothes from the drawer then." He managed to say between chuckles. I opened the drawers and pulled out a clean-looking shirt and some shorts. I waited for him to change before finally turning around again. He grinned, patting the bed beside him. I went over and sat down, still blushing. He smiled, shaking his head at me, and kissed me gently. I melted into the kiss, slowly pulling him down on top of me as I lay down on the bed. He moaned, and I shivered at the feelings it gave me. He slid his hands under my body and pulled me closer. After a minute or two I pulled away, gasping for breath. He smiled, sitting up again.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked him cheerily.

"Well, I'm not in the mood to go anywhere. I think I just want to stay here all day." He said, smiling. I grinned, nodding in agreement.

"Same. Everyone's out." I said, before realising how it sounded and blushing. He just grinned.

"Great. Want any breakfast?" he asked. I shook my head, then remembered what Dez had said.

"Oh, by the way, Dez said he left you a present in the middle drawer of your dresser." I said. He frowned, confused, but leant over to open the drawer. Then he slammed it shut almost instantly and looked at me, his face bright red.

"Great. Tell him I said thanks. And I hate him." He said, looking embarrassed as hell. I grinned slyly, looking over at the drawer with my eyebrows raised.

"What is it? An embarrassing photo?" I asked.

"No, nothing like that."

"Let me see!" I said, reaching for the drawer. He stopped me, sliding off the bed to sit in front of the drawer to block me, still blushing.

"No, it's nothing. Really."

"Well obviously it's something, else you wouldn't be so embarrassed." I said, rolling my eyes. He thought for a second, then sighed.

"Please just forget about it, Ally. It's embarrassing." He whined. I sighed.

"Fine." I agreed, putting my hands up and climbing off the bed, making as if to leave the room. He sighed, relieved, then stood up to follow me. When he was just behind me I turned and ran across the room to the dresser and pulled it open, looking down. I froze. I wish it could have been something, anything else but that. But there was only one thing in the drawer. So that must have been Dez's present. I sighed, closing the drawer and leaning against it, resting my head on my hands. Austin sat beside me, smiling sheepishly.

"Well, at least he's not mad…"

"Yeah. Oh screw this, I'm calling him. I'm going to kill him." I said, standing up and pulling out my phone. I speed-dialled him and he answered on the first ring.

"Hey Ally. I'm guessing Austin found his present." He said, stifling giggles.

"Yeah, he did. Really, Dez, really? A box of condoms? How old are you?"

"Old enough to be able to tell when my little sister loses a certain something…which, by the way, I'm pretty angry about."

"If you're so angry why the hell did you make a joke about it?" I huffed, embarrassed that he knew.

"I thought it would be embarrassed. But don't worry ,I'm not going to kill Austin. I know he loves you, and-"

"Okay, I'm going to stop you there, before this gets any more awkward." I sighed, cutting him off. He laughed.

"Okay, good. Speak to you later Als." He said.

"I won't be speaking to you. I'll be stabbing you in the heart with a carving knife." I muttered, hanging up when I heard him burst out laughing. Austin looked at me, trying not to smile.

"OH God, don't you start laughing too!" I groaned, falling dramatically backwards onto the bed. He chuckled.

"Sorry. Anyway…we wouldn't want to let Dez's present go to waste, now, would we?" he said hopefully, raising his eyebrows. I threw a pillow at him.

"I hate you." I muttered.

"I love you too." He said, laughing ,as he bent over me to kiss me again. I smiled into his lips. I had thought I wouldn't fall in love until I was at least twenty, maybe even never. But I had fallen in love at the tender age of sixteen, and thank God, he loved me back.

**Please review! :D**


	37. Perfect Moment

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them! Hope you like this chapter, it's one of my favourites so far... hope you like it as much as I do! :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line... :(**

Chapter 37

Austin POV

I couldn't believe Dez! I mean, I was glad he wasn't mad at me, although I did wish he didn't know. It was a little embarrassing…especially for Ally. She hid it well but I could tell she was screaming inside. I wondered if she had even wanted it. I wondered if I had pressured her into it. I guess I was panicking a little, but when I kissed her and she had kissed me back I knew she still loved me, and didn't regret it. When we eventually pulled ourselves apart we were both grinning widely.

"I love you so much Ally. Sometimes it scares me. I feel like I'm too young to feel this way." I said, not being able to keep it to myself anymore. I hadn't wanted her to know that, that I was afraid of my love for her. I was worried it would hurt her. But she just smiled, and I could see tears in her eyes.

"I love you too. So much. But it never scares me. The only thing that scares me is how much it would hurt to lose you." She said quietly, looking away at the last part. I smiled, rolling my eyes. Of course she would worry about that; she's a girl.

"Well that doesn't matter. 'Cause you're never going to lose me. I promise." I said, smiling. She grinned back, then kissed me again. This time it got more heated, and soon enough I was on top of her, working on the buttons of her PJ's. She shivered when they came undone and I ran my fingers over her stomach gently. I stifled a groan at the sensations running through me as she tangled her fingers in my hair, pulling my mouth down onto hers harder. We pulled apart momentarily to catch our breath, before returning to the heated kiss as I rolled our bodies over so that she was on top and I slid her pyjama top right off her body. She shivered at the cold air but soon warmed up as I rolled us back over and began trailing kisses down her stomach.

I smiled as I felt her small hands on the hem of my shirt, and I sat up to let her take it off. She smiled as she looked at my chest. I grinned.

"Like what you see?" I asked her cockily, raising my eyebrows. A couple of days ago she would have blushed and looked away, embarrassed. Now she met my gaze and grinned right back.

"I love it." She smiled, pulling me back down for another kiss. Eventually she wriggled out of her pyjama bottoms, and was left in just her underwear, a bright red lacy matching pair. I decided that red was officially my favourite colour. I was glad to see that she looked less nervous than she had before…you know.

"Come on, Austin. Let's keep it even." She whispered huskily, moving her hands to the waistband of my trackies. I smiled, helping her to pull them off. She smiled as she pulled me down for another kiss. I kissed her back, hard, and she groaned. I rolled us over again so that she was straddling me. I slid my hand up her back, stopping when I reached the clasp of her bra. I looked at her questioningly. She nodded, smiling.

Ally POV

The second time was so much better. It didn't hurt this time, of course, but that wasn't the only reason. I think it was because I knew what to expect, and I kind of knew what I was doing. It felt good, too. So much better than before. And afterwards we lay there, his arms around me, it all felt so natural, like we were meant to be there, meant to be together. I fell asleep for a little while, but awoke soon after to the feel of him tracing patterns in my skin.

"You okay Ally?" he asked me softly. I sighed, nodding. He slid his arms from my waist down across my back to pull me closer to him. I smiled, resting my head on his chest.

"I'm fine." I replied, sighing.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Do you know what's wrong with Dez? He's been acting strange lately." He said. I froze. Sighing, I nodded.

"Yeah. You know when Penelope lived somewhere else, before she came back? Well, long story short, she was with a guy, an abusive guy. But she ran away, left him, and now he wants her and Liam back." I explained to him, sitting up in the bed. He looked shocked for a second, then upset, then worried.

"And he's found them? Is that why Dez is so worried? He doesn't want this guy to get to them?"

"Yeah, pretty much." I sighed.

"Where are they now?"

"Well my mom took Liam for the day and they're spending some time together, trying to figure out what to do about him."

"Can't they call the police?"

"Well he technically hasn't done anything illegal yet, so…"

"So being abusive isn't illegal?" Austin wasn't shouting, but he was getting there. I hadn't thought about that.

"Well, yeah, I guess it is. But there must be something stopping them from calling the police, else they would have done it already."

"Well Dez does hate getting the police involved in anything. That's why he never called them when the store got robbed." He said. I was surprised; I never knew that about Dez. Then again, there were a lot of things I didn't know about my brother.

"Maybe that's it…but this is about Liam too. I find it hard to believe that he would be reluctant to call the police if Liam was in danger. There has to be something else, Austin."

"I know, you're right. But I have no idea what else there could be." He sighed.

"Well, I'm going to go get a shower and get dressed." I said, standing up and grabbing my discarded clothes. He shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts, and grinned at me.

"Can I join you?" he asked cheekily. I blushed, but nodded. He looked shocked for a second, then disappointed as I burst out laughing.

"No you can't join me. What's wrong with you?" I laughed.

"I'm a teenager Ally. What do you expect."

"Actually, technically you're an adult now." I said.

"Not until my birthday. Then I'll be nineteen and officially an adult." He sighed, shaking his head in amazement.

"OH my God, what am I doing dating such an old man?" I joked. He glared at me, but I could see the laughter in his eyes.

"You know, I don't even know when your birthday is." He said. I laughed, but soon stopped as I realised I had never told him, and he had never told me his.

"Oh yeah! You're right! Well, my birthday is June 22nd. Exactly one moth from today, in fact." I said, smiling as I realised how close my birthday is.

"Oh, well mine was about two weeks before we met, the 16th April." He said. I grinned.

"Good. Then at least you won't be nineteen before I'm seventeen. In fact, technically, you're only about a year older than me." I realised. He smiled back.

"Well mentally I'm about ten, so it's all okay." He joked, but I didn't laugh. Most of the time, he did have a mental age of ten, sometimes younger. And other times…

"Come on, get dressed. I'll be in the shower if you need me, but please don't come in unless it's an emergency." I sighed, leaving his bedroom to go back to mine. I could have used the main bathroom, but I much prefer my own. It has nothing to do with the fact that my bathroom hasn't got a lock on it…I don't think.

I showered quickly and dressed in a low-cut red crop top and ripped denim shorts that I had never had the confidence to wear before. Trish had bought me them for my birthday once and, like many things she buys me, I have never even tried them on. Maybe it's the fact that I'm with a guy that makes me feel beautiful, or maybe it's because I'm not 'innocent' anymore, but I feel like being more adventurous in what I wear. Although I was a little worried about what Austin would say. I know a lot of guys don't like their girlfriends wearing revealing clothes because they hated having other guys look at her. But when I walked into his room he froze, staring at me longingly.

"Wow. Ally, you look hot. All the other guys are going to be so jealous…" He said, openly checking me out. I laughed.

"Well that's just tough, because I'm all yours. But the girls will be so jealous too, especially if you go out without a shirt on." I told him. He grinned, opening his drawer and pulling on a clean blue shirt with a donkey on the bottom corner. I smiled. He was wearing jeans and sneakers and looked effortlessly cool.

"And that's just tough for them, because _I _am all _yours._" He mimicked me, grinning madly. I linked my arm through his and we went downstairs and left the house.

"Where d'you wanna go?" he asked me. I shrugged, then had an idea.

"Let's go to the mall. We've painted the store. You have to see it." I said enthusiastically he laughed, rolling his eyes at my enthusiasm, and started the car.

**Please review! :D**


	38. Meeting Gary

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all of the reviews! :D they really make my day and its so good to see people reading and liking the story! :D I love getting your feedback! :) I am so glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one just as much! :D Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line, sadly :(**

Chapter 38

Ally POV

When we got to the mall I felt nervous. I had checked the time and realised that Dallas should be working around this time. But I shook it off, telling myself that he wouldn't dare start something in the middle of the mall. But I had started to regret wearing this. I mean, coupled with my eighteen-year-old boyfriend, I practically screamed 'I'm not a virgin'. Which Dallas would not be happy to hear, or see, or whatever…

"Ally, are you okay?" asked Austin. We were stood in the entrance and I had frozen. I could see Dallas from where I was standing, and though he hadn't seen me, there was no way I could get to Sonic Boom without him seeing me. I groaned inwardly but smiled at Austin. I didn't want him to worry. We were holding hands and I considered pulling away, in case the sight made Dallas mad, but I just assumed I was overthinking things. Dallas probably wouldn't give a damn. We're over, and I think he gets that.

"Erm, Ally? Dallas is staring at us…" Austin whispered in my ear. I had been looking at the ground, not wanting to accidentally make eye contact with him, but I just had to look up when Austin pointed it out, and our eyes met anyway. And Dallas looked pissed. And kind of surprised. I watched as he looked me up and down, obviously checking me out. Austin stepped in front of me possessively. I'm guessing he also noticed him checking me out.

"Just ignore him, Austin, please." I pleaded. He looked at me, pained, but nodded. We walked towards Sonic Boom together, ignoring Dallas who was stood at the cart staring at us. When we were just about to pass the cart he seemed to wake up and stepped in front of us.

"Hello _Austin and Ally." _He greeted us scornfully. Austin slung his arm around my shoulder and glared at Dallas warningly, but didn't; say anything. We tried to step past him, but he moved to block us.

"Dallas." I said angrily. He smirked.

"Yes Ally? Or are you even Ally? You certainly aren't dressed like Ally. But you look like her."

"Shut up Dallas." Austin growled. Dallas just laughed.

"Why so protective? It's not like you really like her, right? I mean, you're just in it 'cause you want to bed a virgin, right?" he scoffed. Austin's eyes flashed, but I put a hand on his arm to hold him back and he seemed to calm down a little.

"Why don't you stay out of things that don't involve you, okay Dallas?" I suggested, trying to keep my voice down. I didn't want to create a commotion, but there were already people gathered around us. Dallas looked around and smirked, loving being in the limelight.

"You know, I'm surprised Kelly actually forgave you, Austin. Dumping her for and underage dork that won't even put out? That doesn't seem like you at all." I felt Austin tense up, and I knew Dallas had gone too far. I knew I had to step in before things got out of hand.

"Shut up Dallas. You're just angry because I broke up with you and found an older, better guy." I said, and then silently scolded myself for the 'better' part. It may be true, but it was only going to make him angrier.

"Oh really? 'Better', is he? In what way? Does he say he loves you? Does he tell you you're beautiful? Does he act all chivalrous and promise he doesn't mind waiting? Because trust me, babe, it's all just a front to get you in bed. Once you've given him what he wants, he'll be gone." He said. I don't know why, but that comment did it. I was so angry at him, and at me for actually, deep down, fearing that he was right.

"Well you're definitely wrong about that, since he's still here isn't he?" I shouted, before my eyes widened and I realised what I had said. I had just told Dallas, and everyone in the mall who was watching, (and there were a lot), that Austin and I had slept together. Dallas looked shocked, and before I knew it he was raising his arm to slap me. Thankfully, before he could, Austin wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me backwards, holding me tight against his chest. I was breathing heavily, but I let him hold me there. I was afraid of what I night do if he let me go.

"Man, you did not just try to hit her." Austin said disbelievingly. Dallas looked from me to his raised hand shocked, as if he hadn't even meant to try to hit me. But the guilt was soon gone.

"And I wish I had. She deserves it, the filthy slut! I dated her for God-knows-how-long, and she would barely even kiss me. Yet she's with you for, what, three weeks? And two of those she was in a different state! Yet she sleeps with you? Wow, I don't know what you did man, but nice one. Must have taken a lot of effort to get her to put out. Or maybe it was easy, you being an older guy and a-" Dallas didn't get to finish his sentence as Austin had already shoved me to the side and leapt forward, attacking Dallas with a rock-solid punch straight to the jaw. Dallas stumbled backwards, face blank, and put his hand to his nose. For a second it was like time had frozen. Then the blood started pouring from his nose and lip, and Austin stepped forward, ready to hit him again. He didn't quite make it, though, before I had grabbed him from behind.

"Ally, get off of me. You don't want to be in the middle of this." He said, sounding murderous, but I knew he wouldn't do anything with me there, no matter what happened.

"No, Austin. This is my fight, it was me he was insulting, not you. Let me deal with this." I argued. He grabbed my hand, not looking away from Dallas.

"If he hurts you he hurts me, Ally. That's how love works." He muttered under his breath. I felt my entire body warm through at his words, but nonetheless I wasn't going to back down and let him get into trouble for me.

"It didn't hurt, Ally. Physically, he never even touched me. And mentally…his opinion doesn't matter to me, Austin. I know it's not true. I'm fine. Can we just be done with this?" I pleaded. I saw the inner battle in his eyes, but eventually he nodded, still tensed and ready to fight. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him quickly before hugging him tightly. I felt his body slowly relax, but didn't pull away until I knew he wouldn't try anything.

We started walking off towards Sonic Boom when Dallas spoke again.

"That's right, walk away. We all know I would beat you if we really fought." He shouted after them. Austin scoffed, and the people who were still watching all burst out laughing. Dallas looked around at them all angrily, but after being punched like that no-one was afraid of him.

"Just save it for someone who gives a shit Dallas." Austin remarked over his shoulder. I smiled.

"Don't worry Ally. Within a week he'll have left you and you'll be begging me to take you back." he spat. I turned around.

"Trust me, Dallas, the only thing I'll ever beg you to do is to go somewhere far, far away from here and never come back." I sighed. Austin laughed, throwing his arm around my shoulders again. I relaxed into his side. Dallas said nothing more and we got to Sonic Boom without any more drama.

"Wow, this place looks great!" Austin said as we walked in. I smiled, glad he thought so.

"Yeah, I know. I can't wait to get this place up and running again. With all those ideas Dez had, this is going to be great."

"Yeah. Let's just hope this shit with Penelope's ex blows over soon, or he's going to be too stressed to appreciate it."

"Who's going to be too stressed to appreciate what?" Dez asked from the doorway. We looked over, surprised to see him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Penelope wanted a pretzel, and I figured we could come see if the paint was dry and stuff. I didn't realise you guys would be in here." He explained. I smiled.

"We got bored." I shrugged. He just laughed.

"Anyway, is Penelope still moving in today?" I asked hopefully. In all honesty I had only just remembered that she was supposed to be, but obviously Dez hadn't.

"I think so…she's just so worried about this whole Gary fiasco. I shouldn't have yelled at her this morning. It's just made her feel worse…I don't blame her, I never did. I was just angry this morning, you know." He sighed.

"I know, and she knows too Dez. She's just worried about you, and Liam, and herself."

"Ally's right, Dez baby. Don't feel bad, I know you didn't mean those things earlier." Penelope said as she walked into the store, holding a pretzel in one hand and a coffee in the other. Dez smiled, looking relieved. She kissed him quickly, then took a big bite out of her pretzel. Everything was quiet, and things were getting awkward until Penelope spoke again.

"You know, this pretzel tastes like feet." She sighed, looking depressed. We all started laughing, and it only got worse when we saw the bemused look on her face.

"What's so funny guys?" she asked.

"You should know by now, Pen. It's you. They're laughing at you. 'Cause you're a joke." We all looked to the door, surprised to see a big, scary, dark-haired man staring at Penelope and Dez murderously. Penelope looked petrified, and Dez looked furious.

"What are you doing here Gary?" asked Dez shortly.

"I think you know why I'm here." He grunted, folding his arms and glaring at Dez menacingly.

"Well you aren't touching Penelope or Liam, so you might as well just leave now."

"Oh trust me, I want nothing more to do with that slut. I just want my son back." He said. Penelope was starting to cry.

"He's not your son, he's mine." Dez corrected him. Gary shrugged.

"I don't care if you're his biological father or not. He's my son. I love him. And I'm not going to give him up." Gary said, and there was something about the way he said it that made us all realise that he was being serious. He was never going to give up. He was never going to leave us alone.

**Please review! :)**


	39. Fight Time

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviewsI'm glad you liked the chapter, and I hope you like this one! It was pretty fun to write! :D Please review if you can, there's only a couple chapters left! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line :(**

Chapter 39

Austin POV

I knew from the second he walked in the door that this guy was trouble. And when I saw the helpless, worried look on my best friend's face, I knew that I had to do something about it. I snorted when he said he would never give up. He heard, turning his head to glare at me.

"You think I'm not serious little boy?" he said. I shrugged nonchalantly, beginning to inch away from the others. If he wanted to hurt me, he wouldn't have to go through them. He didn't seem to notice, although he looked angrier.

"You want me to show you how serious I am?" he said, raising his voice a little. I shrugged again, taking a step forwards but to the side so I was further away from the others. He stepped forwards too, then seemed to regain a little control ad stopped himself.

"Why don't you talk to me, answer me? Be a man." He roared. I just shrugged again, trying to inconspicuously step even further to the side. He obviously noticed then, because he looked from me to them and grinned evilly.

"Trying to protect your little friends? Lucky for you I don't hit little girls, but you, your little child-stealing best friend and Penelope here are for it." He said, voice returned to a normal volume.

"He didn't steal your child, man! Liam is his son! You have no claim to him! Maybe you would if you treated his mother right, but you didn't!" I yelled at him, unable to hold it all in any more.

"I never laid a hand on my son."

"And? If you hit Pen you could hit Liam, even if you don't mean to." I replied. He shook his head, looking murderous.

"She deserved everything she got. I would never hit my son."

"Maybe that's true, but Penelope didn't deserve that. No woman deserves that, and any man that is fucked up enough to believe that they do, does not deserve to have a kid." I replied. Halfway through my speech I saw Kelly appear in the doorway behind him. When she saw what was going on she froze, looking panicked. I finished speaking, trying desperately not to give her away.

"Whatever." He said, turning around to look at the others. I madly signalled at Kelly to call the police, to which she nodded and pulled out her phone. I gestured for her to leave so he wouldn't see her, and she stepped to the side, out of my view.

Things got a little heated after that. Penelope said something to him about how he was never going to set eyes on Liam again, and he moved to hit her. Dez stepped in front of her to defend her whilst at the same time I darted forwards to stand in front of Ally.

"Don't you fucking touch her you bastard." Dez hissed, seething. I had never seen him this angry, and apparently neither had Ally, judging by the shocked look on her face. Even Gary took a step backwards, visibly taken aback. Dez just continued to glare at him, until he regained his senses and stepped forwards, fist raised. Dez took the punch to the jaw, stumbling backwards. Penelope stopped him from falling, then moved away to give him space. He rubbed his jaw, then without warning swung at Gary. There was a loud 'crunch' and Gary groaned loudly, taking a few steps backwards and grabbing his nose, which was at a weird angle and gushing blood.

"Dez!" I cried. He looked at me.

"What?"

"Since when can you punch like that?" I asked him, gobsmacked.

"I've been working out." He shrugged, like it was nothing. I stared at him in awe, and when I looked at Ally she was doing the same.

"Dez!" Penelope shouted, but it wasn't fast enough. Gary barged into Dez, knocking him backwards and they both fell to the floor. Dez wriggled free of his grip, proceeding to kick him where it hurts and struggle to his feet, although he wobbled a bit. When he turned around I saw a huge gash on the side of his head. I know head wounds always look worse than they are, but this looked really bad. Gary was soon on his feet again, but before he could go for Dez again I pulled my best friend out of the way and pushed him towards Penelope. She smiled gratefully, dragging him away. Gary moved to go after them but I blocked him.

"Grow a pair, man. Don't kick a guy when he's down." I warned. He shrugged.

"I don't care who I beat up." He growled, running at me. I sidestepped, but he was expecting that. Grabbing my arm, he pulled me towards him and punched me in the gut. I hunched over and he smashed me in the side of my face. I groaned in pain, but I would have taken so much more to stop what happened next.

"No!" Ally screamed, running over to me and crouching down.

"Ally, don't get involved." I wheezed, but she shook her head. She stood up and turned to face Gary.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked him. He just laughed, then shoved her to the side. She gasped and went flying into the counter. I stood up, ignoring the pain, and ran at him. He wasn't expecting it, so I managed to push him over, like he had done to Dez a minute ago. We were rolling around, fists flying, until he knocked his head on the wall. His eyes closed and he was still. I stood up cautiously, not sure if he was faking or not. He stayed put, so I turned to look at Ally. She was sat up, her back against the counter, but she was holding her head. There was a small gash on her forehead but nothing that looked seriously. That was when the police ran in.

"Hands in the air, now!" one of them shouted. There were five of them, and they looked angry.

"It's okay, things are fine." I said calmly, raising my hands.

"We got a call saying there was something going down here." He said sternly.

"Yeah. This guy here,' I said, pointing at Gary, "came in here and started attacking us." I said vaguely. I didn't know why, but Dez had been reluctant to get the police involved and I didn't want to give too much away in case there was a good reason.

"Okay, well, we're going to have to get you all to the station to give us formal statements, but for the moment I'm assuming there's only one person here we need to arrest, an I correct?" the guy said. I nodded, lowering my hands. He signalled to the others and two of them ran forwards to pick Gary up and cuff him. He was just coming to, not enough to realise what was happening but enough that he could stand.

"Right. Does anyone need an ambulance?" the guy asked. He looked less serious than a minute before, and I found it easier to speak to him.

"Yeah, I think my friend Dez does. He has a nasty gash on his head. And Ally here…" I turned to Ally and saw her lying on the floor, unconscious. Forgetting about what I was saying, I ran over and picked her up, shaking her gently to wake her up.

"Ally, Ally! Wake up Ally!" I shouted. Dez and Pen ran over, both of them also crouching down beside her. I was crying, terrified. I should have realised she wasn't okay when I checker her over a minute ago. Luckily, the paramedics arrived just then. Two men rushed in carrying first aid kits. The policeman pointed to us, and they came rushing over.

"What's wrong with her?" they asked.

"She was shoved into the counter, I don't know where she hit I wasn't looking. Then when things were calmer I saw her sat up against the counter with a little cut on her head. I figured she would be fine, and the police came in, and I noticed a couple of minutes ago that she had passed out." I explained, trying to keep my voice calm and distinguishable. The worst thing for me to do would be to panic and waste precious time. They were already on their knees, trying to wake her up and gently checking her head for signs of injury.

"Well you're in luck. She's just passed out from shock, I think. There seems to be no physical damage, but we should take her to the hospital to get her checked out properly. But I can pretty much guarantee that she'll be fine." He said, smiling gently. We all sighed, relieved, but were still pretty worried. As if to prove the paramedic right, Ally began to come to.

"Where am I?" she asked groggily. I smiled, through the tears pouring from my eyes.

"You're in Sonic Boom, Als." Said Dez, leaning down to hug her. I could tell he had been crying too.

"Oh, yeah. Something happened with Gary, right?" she asked, squinting as if trying to see through fog.

"Yeah."

"Where is he?" she asked. I grinned.

"Probably halfway to the police station by now." I told her. She grinned.

"He's been arrested?" she asked happily. We all nodded, and she laughed, smiling happily.

"Come on. The paramedic says you should be fine but we should get you to the hospital just in case." I said, getting to my feet and offering her my hand. She took it, smiling gratefully, and shakily got to her feet.

"Penelope? Can I ask you something?" she said, looking at the other girl seriously.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Are there any other violent, angry men in your life we need to know about?" she asked. We all burst out laughing, and even Dez smiled. He looked worried, like, really worried. I didn't see any reason for it, so I hung back, letting Ally walk with Pen, so I could talk to him.

"What's up Dez?" I asked. He jumped, like he hadn't even noticed that I was there.

"Nothing, I'm fine." He said half-heartedly.

"Don't bullshit me, Dez. There's something up, and we both know it. Is this anything to do with your reluctance to phone the police to begin with?"

"Yeah…" he sighed, but added nothing further.

"And…"

"It's a long story."

"I have time."

"Okay, well…actually, it's not that long at all. I didn't want to get the police involved because…I might not be Liam's real father."

"What?" I yelled. He shushed me. The girls turned around to see what was wrong, but we just smiled and they turned around, rolling their eyes.

"Well, around the time Penelope got pregnant…we split up for a while. I never told anyone, and it was only for a week or two. But Penelope met Gary then, not after she was pregnant. And she…you know. I didn't know if Gary knew he could be the father, so I didn't want to call the police in case he did. They would make us do a paternity test. And, well…I don't want to know, you know? Liam is my son, and nothing any test can say would change that. But if he did turn out to be Gary's…"

"Gary could get part custody. I get it. But Gary obviously didn't know, right?"

"Yeah. So I guess I had nothing to worry about. But he could have not wanted to give it away. What if he does know, and he tells the police now?"

"Well, we'll deal with that if and when we need to. But right now, Gary is going to prison and everyone is okay." I said. He nodded. I knew he wasn't done worrying, but at lease he looked a little happier than before.

**Please review! :D**


	40. All Over

Chapter 40

Ally POV

There was a trial, but it was pretty quick. Gary had already been in trouble for a few things before, and had served time. He was given five to seven years, no bail, and a restraining order on Penelope. I knew that he would be out of jail someday, but we had at least five years before that happened, and he probably wouldn't come after us anyway. He didn't mention possibly being Liam's father once, so Dez was very happy. Austin was the one who told me about that. Dez and Penelope had wanted to keep it from me, not wanting me to worry, but Austin had refused to. He said I had more right than he himself did to know, and Dez and Pen reluctantly agreed. I was mad when I first found out. Not because of what had happened, but because they hadn't wanted to tell me. But I got over it. It's not that big anyway.

Penelope moved in, and Liam loves it here. I love having them here. I finally have a big sister, who I can talk to about things it would be too awkward to talk to Dez about. Which was pretty much everything. And I had a baby brother too, and even though he was technically my nephew I loved him just as much as I would love a brother.

"Ally?" Austin said, waking me from my daydream. I had been thinking about Liam, and about how he took his first steps not long ago. It was such a great moment, and mom actually hugged Penelope. Since the whole Gary fiasco, my mom had been angry at Penelope. But all it took was for her grandson to walk from the door to the couch and she was over it. Things were almost back to normal. A whole month and a half after the incident.

"Yeah?"

"What do you want to eat?" he asked, smiling. We were in a gorgeous little seaside restaurant, right by the window. The view was amazing. The place had just opened, so we were among the first to try it out.

"I want the lobster, with pickles on the side." I said, not even looking at the menu. I had seen someone eating a lobster on the way in and instantly knew I wanted it.

"Erm, Ally, I'm not sure that they serve pickles…" he said. My face must have fallen, because he smiled.

"But I can go get you some from the store if you're that desperate." He added. I laughed, shaking my head.

"Wow, I don't know any other guy who would offer to do that for his girlfriend. You really are something special, Austin Moon." I said, laughing.

"Well, obviously they don't love their girlfriends as much as I love mine. I'd do anything for you, Ally. Honestly." He said seriously. I smiled, leaning across the table to kiss him softly. When we pulled away he was grinning.

"And I would do anything for you, Austin. I love you."

"I love you too." He replied. I smiled, looking around quickly. The place was decorated really nicely, with beautiful murals on every wall. There were real shells stuck to the walls to make abstract patterns, almost like mosaics but with shells. And there was a beautiful statue of a mermaid next to the counter. I fell in love with that statue; it was so beautifully made and the colours in the rock were stunning.

"We should start coming here often. It's gorgeous!" I exclaimed. He smiled, nodding in agreement. The he picked up the menu, and his eyes widened.

"On second thoughts, maybe not…" he said, skim-reading the entire menu.

"What? Why?"

"Have you seen these prices?" he exclaimed. I shrugged, picking up the other menu, and saw that he was right. The cheapest meal on there was $37. And that was a kids meal!

"Oh…well, I can pay for my own. In fact, I can pay for both if you want?" I offered, knowing he didn't have a lot of money. Especially now that he was renting his own apartment. My mom asked him to move out, since we were serious now. I think she knew that we had…you know. Anyway, he moved out a few days after Penelope moved in. I miss him at night, obviously, but it feels more like a normal relationship now. Plus we get a lot more alone time at his apartment.

My birthday was two weeks ago. I'm now officially only one year younger than Austin. Anyway, for my birthday my mom is paying for my first few driving lessons, and my dad says he will buy me a car. I'm back in touch with him now. I'm still mad at him, and I refuse to call him dad, but mom wants us to have a father. She says she would hate herself if we didn't. I know the car is his way of trying to buy me off, but hey, I'm a girl. I want a car.

"No, Ally, you're not paying for me. I'm the guy." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously? We've talked about this whole 'me, man, you, woman' thing." I sighed. He laughed.

"Can't we just leave? We can go somewhere that sells food at reasonable prices…and has ketchup." He said, looking around. I chuckled, although it did seem like the kind of place to not have ketchup.

"We can't just walk out, Austin. That would look really bad." I said. Just then the door opened, sending a cold breeze our way. We both looked to see who ad just walked in. It was Dallas; and his new girlfriend, Jayne. We looked away quickly, but looking around I saw that there was only one free table; the one next to ours. Just our luck. We sat there, frozen, as the two of them walked over and sat down. They didn't see us. Well, Dallas didn't. Jayne, who had been one of his hangers-on through most of our high school lives, glared at us scornfully, making Dallas look over. I stood up.

"What are you doing?" Austin asked me.

"On second thoughts, I don't think I can eat a whole meal without ketchup." I babbled, smiling.

"Oh, okay then." He said, understanding. He stood up too, grabbing his wallet off the table.

"Where are you two going?" Dallas's voice piped up behind us. I winced, but we both turned around.

"We just suddenly lost our appetites." Austin said rudely. I elbowed him in the ribs, but laughed. It was pretty funny. Dallas scowled.

"Trust me, if I had seen you two when we walked in we would have walked right back out of this place." He said.

"Well, looks like we beat you to it. Don't worry, we were leaving anyway. This place isn't really high-end enough. And the food is so cheap it can't be any good." He shrugged. Dallas frowned, picking up his menu.

"Come on Austin, let's go back to your place." I said, meaning for only Austin to hear. I didn't want to start anything. Unfortunately, Dallas heard.

"So, what, you think you can cook better than this place?" asked Dallas sarcastically. Austin scoffed.

"No, but there'll be a lot more pre-dinner entertainment, if you know what I mean." Austin replied. I gasped, slapping his arm, while at the same time stifling giggles. Dallas and Jayne just scowled, turning away from us.

"Come on, Austin, let's go. Before we get kicked out." I said, laughing. He grinned, following me outside. Once we were outside we both burst into laughing fits. Especially when we saw, through the glass window, Dallas and Jayne open up their menus. Their faces were priceless. We eventually managed to get back to Austin's car and we drove back to his place, singing along to old songs on the radio.

"How do I get you alone? Ooooooohhhh!" I sung at the top of my voice. Austin laughed.

"You know, you're a pretty good singer yourself Ally. Remember what you said about you writing songs and me singing them? We could duet; it'd be great!" he exclaimed.

"I thought you weren't bothered about singing?" I said. We had discussed it before, but he hadn't seemed that enthusiastic.

"Well, I guess with all the stuff going on at Sonic Boom the idea has grown on me." We had finally finished with Sonic Boom two weeks ago, and already we had create seven demo CD's and helped two young girls write and record a whole album of songs for their mom. And there was a lot of interest. So far we had about thirty appointments booked for the next month alone!

"It has been pretty great, hasn't it?" I smiled.

"Yeah, it really has. Dez should be so proud."

"Yeah, he should. You know, he still hasn't proposed to Penelope." I sighed. He had been putting it off for so long, I wondered if he would ever get around to it. Then again, it's Penelope's birthday in a few weeks, so maybe…

"He'll get around to it. There's no way he's changed his mind about it. The way he looks at her…I think he loves her almost as much as I love you." He said, smiling at me. He pulled into the parking lot of his building and we climbed out of the car, walking around in front and entwining our hands.

"And I think she loves him almost as much as I love you." I replied, smiling up at him. He grinned, leaning down to kiss me softly. I leant into his side as we made our way into his apartment. He was on the ground floor, probably a good thing since his mom is seriously afraid of heights. He unlocked the door with his free hand and led me inside. I went to pull my hand away but he shut the door and pulled me to him, kissing me roughly. I smiled, tugging my hand free to run my fingers through his hair. He pushed me backwards into the wall, pulling away from my lips to trail kisses down my neck. I sighed, loving the feel of his lips on my skin. He quickly slid my shirt over my head, then trailed more kisses down my abdomen. I eventually pulled him back up to kiss me on the lips again, tugging his own shirt over his head. He groaned as I trailed my fingers across his toned stomach muscles.

We stumbled into his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind us. All thoughts of what we would eat that night were soon gone.


	41. Happy Ending

**Hey guys! Sorry there was no A/N on the last chapter, I was in a rush and just wanted to update :/ this is the last chapter, I'm afraid...thanks so much for everyone who read this story from the start, it would have gone nowhere without you :) I really love reading all your reviews, tehy help me in my writing so much! I will definitely write more A&A in future, and i hope my writing will improve they will be better! Thanks for all teh support guys, sorry this one is so pathetically short, but I couldn't think of anythign else to add :/ Well, i could, but i think the chap is prefect and don;t want to ruin it...let me know what you think though! :D**

Chapter 41

NPOV

Three years later, Ally lives with Austin in a newer, bigger apartment. Dez proposed to Penelope on her birthday, and she said yes. They're getting married soon. They wanted a long engagement, just so they were sure marriage would work. They only moved into their own house a year and a half after the proposal. Penelope is pregnant again, so they want to be married before the baby is born. Liam is getting much bigger, and he loves his playgroup. He has lots of friends already, and he spends lots of time with his aunt Ally and uncle Austin.

Lizzy is officially single again, and Lester lives in Spain. The whole 'still seeing his kids' thing never worked out, so he moved away. But he has a job, so he's pretty busy. He still talks to Lizzy. They're pretty good friends, like they were before they married. But she will never trust him again, and finds things much easier with him in Spain.

Kelly found a new boyfriend, one she was completely in love with. He had to move to Texas for his work, and she went with him. She occasionally visits Austin and Ally. They're all close friends.

Dallas screwed around with a lot of girls for a while, then his parents moved to Kentucky. They said he could move out and stay in Miami, or go with them. Of course, he went with them.

Gary got seven more years for something he had done that the authorities had only just found out about. Austin and Ally were pretty happy, although they weren't afraid of him.

Finally, Austin proposed to Ally on her 20th birthday. She said yes, and they began planning. Well, Ally began planning. Austin began planning a bank robbery so he would have enough money to pay for it. Then, a month after Ally's birthday, she had a doctors appointment. When she got home, she was beaming.

"What's up with you?" Austin asked her, pulling her into a hello hug. She laughed.

"Good news." She said, then floated past him. Confused, he followed her.

"What good news?" he asked, grabbing her around the waist. She smiled, turnignto face him.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked him.

"Yes." He said, nodding.

"Okay. Well…we're going to have to move the wedding forward a little." She said. Austin frowned.

"The doctor told you to move the wedding forward?" he asked. She laughed, rolling her eyes.

"No…we're going to have to move the wedding forwards because I don't want to have a baby before I'm married." She whispered that last bit, fighting back happy tears. Austin froze, staring at her. She was scared for a second; they hadn't discussed having children. Maybe he didn't want kids. Then his eyes lit up and he broke out into a huge grin, lifting her off her feet and twirling her around.

"You're gonna have a baby!" he sang. Ally laughed. She had never felt happier than she did in that moment.

"No, Austin. We're gonna have a baby." She corrected him.

THE END

**Sorry guys, cheesy ending! :D I don't know if I said to someone that Ally wouldn't be pregnant in this story, but I couldn't think of a better way to end the story, and I think this was a pretty good ending. I hate to finish this story, but I can't write it forever, and isn't it best to quit while you're ahead? Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed at all, and special thanks to those who reviewed constantly, you guys really make me feel special! This story would have ended a long time ago if it weren't for all the reviews, so thank you guys! :D**

**Please review one last time! :D Thanks for reading!**

**-Kacey x **


	42. 100,000! :D

**OMG! This finally hit 100,000 hits! Thanks so much to everyone who read it and reviewed and I love you guys so much! I know it might not be a big deal to most people, but I am so proud of this story and to see it finally reach 100,000 makes em so happy! **

**And thank you for the 45 reviews on the last chapter! Thanks to all teh anonymous reviews, and to; **

**Hiddennotes**

**morganross3**

**Alice**

**oOHeart of the FireworkOo**

**smg1997**

** . .Out**

**Starvista**

**catlover14**

**Katrin**

**AnimeRoxx**

**hollynickelloves1D**

**lunag6**

**Cheer51**

**I-LUV-MY-MOM**

**ausllystoryaddict (I honestly read your review start to finish...I am that grateful, but sorry, I'm not doing a sequel...at least not anytime soon ;))**

**gothgirlbites**

**indierockchick**

**itscalledkarma**

**SarahLuvsSoccer**

**saragator**

**HappyBeginnings3**

**floribel123**

**ctiger**

**demigod supreim**

**Eleanor love Patrick**

**anabelgem14**

**vballgirl1014**

**Lalala**

**musicchick54**

**AusllyL0ver123**

**MysteryGirl**

**Alex**

**frillypeachbubbles**

**hth**

**Buggy**

**Gegeatt**

**kpw1998**

**cezar139241 (sorry, bit late, and i dont know if I PM'd you, but yes, he was a virgin ;))**

**austinallyforever**

**queenc1**

**Wow, that's a lot of people, and thats not including the Guest reviewers! So thank you all so so so much for reading and for supporting me, you are the reason I still write, and thanks to those of you who still read and review my other A&A fanfictions! Thank you! :)**

**I will maybe possibly do a sequel in the future, but if anyone wants to write one and publish it, as long as you let me know so I can read it, (:D), please feel free! :)**

**I don't expect reviews for this, since its not even a chapter, so don't feel like you have to xx thank you once again!**

**100,000 hits! Gah! :D**


End file.
